Finding Leorio
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Leorio's goal changed after he witnessed his friend fall apart because of revenge. That's why he decided a few things on his own. He couldn't stop Kurapika but he can help him in another way. Even if he takes the dark path it wouldn't matter. Saving a friend's life comes first. And he wouldn't fail this time.
1. His Letter

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"I can't be a doctor if I can't cure patients...**_

_**likewise I can't be one if I don't help you now."**_

_**-Leorio to Kurapika**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: His Letter**_

* * *

An airship was moving swiftly away from the city. There inside a compartment sat a blonde boy wearing an unusual dress which he found extremely comfortable. A number of heavy chains could be seen dangling on his right hand, and if you didn't know him better, you might mistake him for a suspicious person with the way he was sitting quietly inside while staring at the small vessel on the table. The vessel contains water and in it swam two eyeballs of red pupils. If you are familiar with them you'll know exactly that it costs a fortune and that the blonde boy looking at them was no ordinary person.

Chains started moving and the blonde boy grasped it. His eyes began to turn red as he stared transfixed on the vessel. Much hatred etched on his eyes and for a moment he doesn't look who he is…

Then there was a knock on the door.

Kurapika closed his eyes and then when he opened them, it was back on its normal green.

"Come in," he said and the intent aura of the chains around disappeared.

A small person with straight hair that reaches her shoulder appeared on the doorway. Kurapika stared as his friend, Senritsu, who entered the room quietly clutching an envelope on one hand.

"What's the matter?" Kurapika asked calmly when Senritsu stood in front of him. The kind faced being plainly looked at the eyes on the table and then at his good friend whom she was entrusted to look after to by one of Kurapika's former allies. "Did the boss send you here?"

"No," Senritsu shook her head and then looked down on the letter in his hands, "I've received this from the clerk a little while ago… and it's for you."

Kurapika looked at the letter as well with little interest. He reached a hand for it and Senritsu handed it over. Kurapika stared at the letter for awhile with an indifferent expression.

"It's from Yorknew," he muttered as he turned the envelope backwards to see who it was from. Then his eyes slightly widened upon finding the familiar handwriting and name in it.

"Leorio?" he muttered quietly.

Senritsu nodded. "He's your friend, am I right? When I saw his name printed on it I didn't hesitate to bring this to you."

Kurapika glanced briefly to his comrade before slowly tearing the envelope open. If he remembered closely, it's been nine months since he last saw the tall man whose dear ambition was to be a doctor. Kurapika didn't expect to hear anything soon, much less from this person whom he wished well by not contacting him at all. It has become clear to him that the only people who could actually turn him against his own desire to hunt for the Ryodan were his former friends. It didn't appeal to the current him very much.

"How did he find where we are?" he asked without much interest again, knowing that Leorio's letter finding him may only either mean he got skills to track him down (not to mention that his whereabouts is too easy to find) or Senritsu has been providing him with information.

Senritsu shook her head earnestly.

"I haven't been in contact with anyone." she said simply. Kurapika looked at her before reading the letter quietly. Senritsu watched as the blonde boy read the letter for a few minutes. It wasn't that long, she could tell by the number of words on the letter, but Kurapika took his time to react.

Then before it happened, Senritsu already knew what was going to happen next by how Kurapika's heart beat turned from calm to wild. Then all of a sudden Kurapika crumpled the letter and threw it on the floor.

"That guy…" he muttered with eyes hidden under his hair. Senritsu gave him a worried look before bowing down and picking up the crumpled paper.

"May I?"she asked softly. When Kurapika didn't respond, she decided to leave the room. Senritsu closed the door behind her and then opened the crumpled paper to read.

It said…

_Kurapika,_

_How are you? It's been awhile! You're probably wondering how my letter reached you, neh? Well, I won't tell you! It's a secret unless you find me! It's been months since the last time we spoke and I know you might be irritated with the sudden intrusion. Sorry. I just couldn't help but feel wicked right now. I'm not disturbing you, am I? I guess you're too busy eh? Oh, and how is Senritsu? I hope you're not giving her a hard time._

_Now, I guess it's about time to give you the main point. I've actually decided about something quite differently for now. My dreams come later. I wrote just to ask you a favor. I know you wouldn't listen anyway but I have to do it. So Kurapika, stop hunting for the Ryodan._

_If you want to listen to that, send me a quick response. If not then just send me an angry note haha._

_I'll keep in touch._

_Leorio._

Senritsu stared at the name and remembered with fondness that tall guy with a kind face. She remembered well how the feeling of instant calm and comfort enveloped the guy's aura and how she praised him for being the only person with a nice and warm beat around.

Then Senritsu couldn't help but feel worried as she stared at the letter again. What this kind man was up to by asking Kurapika to back down all of a sudden? Leorio was not the kind of person to bluff like this as if it was nothing…well, at least that was what Senritsu thought him to be.

_Surely he's not planning of something dangerous?_ She thought with a mixture of sadness and anxiety. There was something about the letter that was unsettling. Senritsu couldn't help but to worry about the man as she stared back at the close door behind her.

Inside the room, Kurapika has his hands together and looking thoughtful as he stared at the eyes on the vessel. He has already dismissed Leorio's message from his mind. He knew it doesn't concern him anymore what Leorio meant by his letter. Though at some point he became suspicious of Leorio's intent, the blonde boy decided it has nothing to do with him. He should concentrate on finding the Ryodan and getting back all the red eyes.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_next chapter Leorio is gonna show up with things up his sleeves in the next chapter__:_

**His Gifts**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	2. His Gifts

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"You're both the same. You and Kurapika... **_

_**you're both stubborn when it comes to your beliefs."**_

_-Gon to Kurapika and Leorio-_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: His Gifts**_

* * *

There was no other letter that came after Leorio's first one. Kurapika never intended to send him any response and after five months he thought it was their last contact. He never seemed to mind.

They reached another city and the boss decided to stay in one of the most expensive hotels. Kurapika has settled the security from inside and out and checked new information about his targets. He was quietly labouring in his room with the vessel of red eyes next on his table when there was a knock on the door. Kurapika gave permission and Senritsu appeared on his door way again. Kurapika did not look up at first, knowing full well his comrade was just going to report. But when Senritsu didn't move and just stood by the door, Kurapika was forced to look up.

"What's the matter?" he asked when he found Senritsu staring at him with meaningful eyes. Senritsu shook her head and then raised a hand which was clutching another letter like five months ago. Kurapika stared at it for a second, then back at his friend. "Another one?"

Senritsu nodded. "It's from Leorio again."

This time, Kurapika frowned and stood up.

"How does he keep track of us?" he asked more to himself as he reached for the letter. He opened it with a frown and found little information written in, but the content was enough to startle him for a second.

Senritsu recognized that surprise heartbeat followed by confusion.

"Kurapika?"

"W-what's the meaning of this…?" Kurapika injected with a look of bewilderment on his eyes. Senritsu looked at him with a worried expression and then looked at the content of the letter. It only said little.

_Meet me at the underground park. __9 pm. Leorio._

"Leorio-san's here?" Senritsu said as she looked back at Kurapika whose heart beat of confusion turned to annoyance.

"That guy…" he muttered, "just how did he know our location…?"

"He must've been following us from the beginning," Senritsu offered when Kurapika calmed a little and resumed his seat on the couch. The blonde boy looked serious this time but he was thinking ahead as he put his hands together.

"That's not possible," he said sounding convinced, "I have received no reports of being followed around and our security is always secured. Not to mention, we have someone in the area that surveillances the perimeter with his alert ability… and I don't see any reason for him to lurk anywhere just to follow us."

"Do you think this is a trap from other people then?"

"No… this is that guy's handwriting alright."

"Then how did he know our location? Do you think his connection to you was found by the Ryodan and they're using him to trap you?"

Kurapika's eyes glinted.

"That's what I want to know…"

* * *

Later that evening, after checking that everything was okay with his boss, Kurapika together with Senritsu headed for the underground parking lot. Kurapika had the area scouted but there was no report of any member of Ryodan lurking around. There was also no report of a suspicious tall man with shades that may be a reference to Leorio.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Senritsu asked as they walk. Kurapkia has that calm demeanour again and his expression was icy cold.

"Don't worry," the blonde boy answered, "it'll be alright."

Kurapika and Senritsu headed in the middle of the park and stopped. The park was dead silent and the only light was coming from a weak source on their right side. They have been standing there in the semi dark underground for five minutes when they heard coming footsteps. The two looked ahead and waited. The footsteps were coming near and it wasn't long before they saw a shadow of a man walking from the entrance of the park toward them. His shadow was evident from the outside light.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Kurapika narrowed his eyes.

"Senritsu… is it him?" he asked as the shadow approached. Senritsu closed her eyes for a moment to check and then after a moment, she nodded.

"Yes. There's no doubt."

Kurapika's eyes slightly narrowed again. _This guy…_

"Are there any disturbance in his heart beat that we may take suspicious?"

Senritsu wondered about that for a second and then watched the approaching shadow closely.

"None… his heart beat's normal."

Kurapika relaxed for a bit and gave out a sigh. He didn't know what he was so anxious about, but finding that it was actually Leorio and that there seemed to be nothing wrong with him washed a sudden relief in his heart unknowingly.

"But… there's definitely something wrong." Senritsu said again and Kurapika was alerted as he shot his comrade a look. "…it's something I can't point accurately… he's calm but something's different… something about him is different."

"What?" Kurapika whispered as he heard the footsteps stop. He looked quickly around at the guy who was now standing in front of him quietly. Because of the weak light, Kurapika couldn't see Leorio clearly but half of the man's face came to light and Kurapika stared at him for long. The man just stood in the half light provided by the park but he didn't move a single muscle.

"Yo," Leorio said casually with a smirk as he waved a free hand on Kurapika's direction. His other hand was holding on a bag behind him but other than that there seemed to be nothing suspicious about the guy, "Kurapika, good to see you!"

Kurapika paused for a moment, and then gave his old friend a look.

"What are you doing here?"

Leorio smiled. "No need to be so cold. I didn't follow you here or anything. It just happens that we're in the same place, alright?"

Kurapika found Leorio's easy smile suddenly annoying and before he knew it, he was shouting with fearsome agitation that even surprised Senritsu for the first time.

"Answer me you moron! What are you doing in this kind of place? What's with that letter you sent five months ago? What have you been doing? And why do we have to meet in this suspicious place? Come answer me!"

Senritsu stared at her comrade with a new wonder. Kurapika's heart beat was full of exploding emotion. She didn't see it before but now it was so clear. All the bottled up emotion of her friend was suddenly bursting out of him and for the first time, Senritsu sensed worry mixed with annoyance, despair and anger toward this person who suddenly appeared before them.

It made Senritsu smile to herself.

It's been awhile since she actually saw her comrade explode like that. And it was probably thanks to this guy. She looked at Leorio and couldn't help but wonder because though it may be him… something has changed.

Leorio scratched his head and sighed.

"You're asking so many questions at once," he muttered with a face that made Kurapika blink for a moment, "no need to rush these things right? Anyway—I've just come to deliver something to you."

"Deliver?" Kurapika picked up the word with surprise, "just what exactly—"

Leorio showed him a bag with a grin.

"Senritsu-san!" he called casually, "come take this!"

"M-me?" Senritsu blinked twice.

"I'll take it," Kurapika hinted stubbornness in his voice a he took a step forward, but Leorio shook his head.

"Nope. This one's gotta be taken by Senritsu… what you've gotta look on is inside the trunk of that car." Leorio gestured his head to his left where Kurapika saw a red car. He shot the tall man another glare.

"What's the point of this?" he asked skeptically as he eyed his friend warily. Leorio didn't show any other expression as the blond boy continued, "you suddenly sent a letter requesting me to stop hunting the Ryodan… and then months later you appear so inconspicuously before us like you're some kind of shadow… and then you tell me you're only here to deliver something?"

Senritsu sensed something about Kurapika that made her look at him. Leorio's expression was vacant with still half his face hidden in the dark.

"Hey, Leorio…" Kurapika whispered with gritted teeth, his eyes hidden under his hair, "just what exactly is going on?"

Silence fell between them with Senritsu only trying to sense the feeling of the two.

"Don't worry about it," Leorio calmly said after awhile as he extended an arm with the bag and smiled quietly, "Senritsu, please take it."

Senritsu hesitated for a moment, and then walked toward Leorio. When she got near him, she saw the man flash him a quick smile before passing the bag into his hands. Then Senritsu saw something on his face that made her gasp a little. Leorio quickly straightened and look ahead to where Kurapika was standing.

"Kurapika," he said when Senritsu has stood beside the blonde boy again, "are you still hunting them? Those Ryodan, I mean?"

Kurapika didn't even bat an eye as he stared at the tall guy. Leorio closed his eyes and put both his hands on his pockets.

"I see. That's too bad."

He threw something in the air and Kurapika caught it in his hand. He looked at it and saw that it was a key. When he looked up the next time, Leorio has turned his back to him and was walking away quietly.

"L-Leorio!" he called somewhat indignantly, "what's the meaning of this?"

But Leorio merely waved a hand as he walked away.

"Don't sweat it," he called with a sideway glance at the blonde boy, "consider this as my gift."

Kurapika stared long at the walking man with mouth gaping open. Then Leorio was gone like a real shadow when light has returned. Kurapika was still staring at the spot where he disappeared with a confused expression and minds full of questions. Then slowly, he looked at key and then at the car.

Quietly, Kurapika headed for the car and turned the key in. He wasn't expecting anything grand, he was sure of that. Either Leorio was pulling his leg or Leorio has lost his mind. That was why it was with slight expectant eyes when he raised the trunk and saw what was inside.

Kurapika's heart beat reached its danger zone and his eyes widened in utmost surprise as he saw the content of the car. Senritsu sensed him and quickly joined Kurapika and looked inside. Then she gasped for there— inside the car trunk lay a body of a person. But it wasn't just a normal person but a familiar guy whose hair was brown with a slight build up body. There was no mistaking who it was for at that moment, Kurapika felt the familiar sensation of his chains clinging and moving upward as if awaken from its deep slumber.

"This guy!" he gasped with intensity, his eyes waving from green to red, "Ryodan's Shalnark!"

"Kurapika!" he heard Senritsu's cry and immediately look behind him. Senritsu has opened the bag and was now holding a vessel very much like the one that Kurapika has in his room. And inside it was the same content.

Kuruta Red Eyes.

Kurapika looked so overwhelmed that he only managed to stare in absolute astonishment at the pair of red eyes swimming in the vessel. Something fell on the floor and Kurapika quickly picked it up. It has Leorio's handwriting in it.

It said: _I wanted to deliver this one myself. Leorio._

Kurapika shot the place a look where Leorio has disappeared.

_What… just what's going on here?_

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_next Kurapika's gonna be exploding in the next chapter__:_

**His Plans**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	3. His Plan

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"It has no effect on me... **_

_**But that just means that I can bear the pain. **_

_**It still hurts**__**."**_

_-Killua-_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: His Plan**_

* * *

Senritsu has been staring at the two vessels containing a pair of red eyes on the table for quite some time now. Kurapika has been on the phone the moment they returned on their room and was shouting on it over and over again.

"What?" Kurapika exclaimed, "you didn't see anyone enter or exit the area? That's impossible! A guy has slipped in and out and you have no idea about it…? No, I want you to continue searching for him. I already gave you the description. Check all the security cameras and report to me when you found something about this guy. I don't care just check everything and find him! I'll be waiting!"

Kurapika hung the phone and then contacted another one. Senritsu just listened as she quietly sat on the chair beside the table.

"Hello, it's me," Kurapika said with composure this time, "I want you to investigate something about a man… yes, he goes by the name Leorio Paladiknight and he's a professional hunter. No, I don't know about that… but it's possible that he's keeping a low profile… yes… contact people from the underground as well… yes, it's very important. I'll be waiting."

He hung up for the second time and then remained rooted on the spot.

Senritsu sensed the turbulence in the blond boy's heart that she opted to remain quiet. After that, Kurapika gave a sigh and headed toward the table where the vessels were. His eyes were clouded with confusion.

"You're worried…" Senritsu whispered after a moment of silence, "that he's changed."

Kurapika just stared transfixed at the eyes, and then bit his lip.

"That guy…" he whispered after a moment, then hatred etched on his eyes, "I don't know what he's up to… but taking on a Ryodan on his own is impossible… how he did it and how he found one of these just doesn't add up… Without connection, that'd be impossible… just what is that guy doing?"

"Maybe he's worried about you too," Senritsu said simply that made Kurapika look at him with hard eyes.

"Worrying about me doesn't mean he needs to do these things…" Kurapika said after awhile with tight jaws, "I don't know how he managed it but I need to speak with him… recklessness may just be his one way to death. I'm even surprised he got back alive after one Ryodan… but just how…?"

Senritsu gazed at her agitated comrade, and then lowered her eyes on the vessels.

"Actually," she said after awhile, "there's something I saw…"

Kurapika shot Senritsu a look with full of attention. Senritsu looked up at Kurapika with meaningful eyes as she said, "It was only for a moment, but when he gave me the bag, I accidentally saw his whole face and… I saw a long ugly scar right across his eyes down to his cheek… the one his been hiding in the dark."

Kurapika's eyes flickered.

"What…?" he muttered as Senritsu nodded at him in confirmation

"The scar looked quiet fresh… not only that, I sensed he was trying to hide his emotion from me. I'm afraid he was able to do it because aside from his normal beating, I couldn't sense anything else from him that's why I told you something's wrong."

She glanced up at Kurapika with a concerned look on her face as she said in a matter of fact voice, "I think he's deliberately hiding it. He knew about me so he's keeping it… he knows how… he's not the same person I saw the last time but it's him."

Kurapika didn't speak for a moment and then he immediately took out his phone and dialled a number. Senritsu watched a trickle of sweat run down the blonde boy's face.

"Hello," he said strongly after a moment, "Killua? It's me. May I know where you are right now?... ahh.. I know that… Listen, do you have any idea where Leorio might be? Is that so? No… he's just causing me a little trouble… yeah, it's definitely serious. Is Gon there? That's good… Killua, I've got a favor to ask you. Can you look into Leorio and what he's been doing since the last time you saw him? It's very important that we know… I can tell you little details over the phone but this is the truth— he came to meet me just now with a dead body of a Ryodan member and a pair of red eyes."

Senritsu could hear the shock responses from the other line of the phone and close her eyes.

"No," Kurapika said after a moment, "he disappeared right after that… he seems to have become good at it for some reason. I know… I've been thinking about the same possibility… so can I count on you and on Gon? I'm in Naria City hotel… Yeah, I know. Will you send a word if you find anything…? Thank you… Yes, I know… he's that of an idiot alright. Thank you."

He clicked on his phone. Senritsu stared at him. She could see Kurapika grinding his teeth again and sense that turbulent feeling encircling his heart.

"That guy…" Kurapika repeated all over again with hands clasped together.

* * *

For weeks Kurapika didn't hear from Leorio again. He had his men take care of the body of the Ryodan and kept close eyes to the Kuruta eyes. His information weren't doing very much as well for there is little to know about Leorio's exploration after their parting. He didn't even hear a word from Gon and Killua which made it more of a mystery.

Though Leorio may be one of his problems right then, he couldn't just ignore information about the whereabouts of the other Kuruta eyes. He has his scope about a pair of Kuruta eyes and was reluctant to be disturbed to find it when for the first time, Killua contacted him.

He was in the middle of reading an intel about the billionaire whose got a pair of eyes when his phone rang. Picking it up, he recognized Killua's voice.

"Hey," Killua said on the other end, "mind seeing me and Gon right now? We're outside your building."

Kurapika was surprised to hear that and hastened his way toward his old companions.

Gon and Killua haven't changed much since the last time he saw them. He found them lurking in front of the building and when they saw him Gon immediately run toward him in delight while Killua brought up the rear.

"Kurapika!" Gon called as he shook hands with the blond boy, "How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine," Kurapika managed an easy smile and then turned a serious face towards Killua. Killua gave him the same look before looking up at the tall building behind Kurapika.

"Do you mind if we talk about the old man inside?" he said quietly with hands on both pockets, "It's not gonna be nice to be talking about what that idiot's been doing in the middle of sunlight."

Kurapika's eyes turned serious as well as Gon's. The blond boy knew Killua wouldn't just appear out of nowhere if he didn't have any serious information that is worth discussing in person. And by the way Gon was acting it seemed a very crucial one.

"Let's talk inside."

* * *

Kurapika locked his door and waited for Gon and Killua to settle on their chairs. Senritsu has joined them and was across the two boys.

"How have you been, Senritsu-san?" Gon greeted politely for starters. Senritsu nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you again, Gon-kun, though the reason for our meeting is not really what I want our next meeting would be."' she looked at Kurapika who nodded at Killua.

"What did you find?"

"Not much, but it's worth the start," the Zoldyck boy started conversationally, "but really, I still can't believe what you told me on the phone. Is Leorio really the one who killed that guy?"

"I cannot say for sure. Leorio might just have delivered the body."

"What's the cause of death?"

Kurapika paused, and then, "Physical. His heart was ripped out."

Killua's eyes narrowed. There was some meaningful flicker on them for a moment but Kurapika shook his head as if to read his mind.

"No… I don't think it's any of your family."

"What made you say that?"

"It's the ripping of the heart. It's not as smooth as your family could do. It was a poor job."

Killua grinned, "Then it might just be the old man after all!"

No one but him found it humorous.

Killua rolled his eyes, "Well—not like I was expecting my family to do anything with Leorio to begin with…"

"What I want to know," Kurapika said quietly, "is how Leorio managed to neutralize Shalnark… it would require a powerful person to catch a Ryodan just like that."

"Only if," Killua continued by taking a brown envelop from inside his bag and showing it to Kurapika, "if Leorio's alone. We've found a little information about him but it's a good start if we want to know what he's been up to. You'll be interested to know that details."

And he went on.

"Right after he left Yorknew City it seemed he spent his time by studying for his medical exam. Then in the middle of studying he abruptly stopped and has gone missing since. These are some footage that were caught the day he disappeared a year ago and that's him walking with a man… do you recognize him?"

Kurapika looked at the picture and saw Leorio with his back on the camera with someone right next to him. The guy was as tall as Leorio wearing a black jacket with curly hair under his black cap. His position in the picture was enough to show a side of his face.

"That's a famous guy you've got there," Killua hinted with a glint on his eye. Kurapika frowned at the man looking thoughtful. That was when his eyes showed recognition.

"That man…" he breathed, "could it be… Rye Shin?!"

Senritsu and Gon looked up at him. Killua smiled.

"So you do recognize him."

"Yes… I've heard about that guy," Kurapika cut in with a trickle of sweat at the side of his face, "This guy's got himself pretty famous for years… he's most known to be an excellent black list hunter… and he's method in finishing his enemy is pretty simple… his expertise is mind control."

Gon frowned, "But there are a lot of mind control users out there... what makes him so different?"

"It's because it's the focus of his ability," Kurapika shook his head, "He can only control people with powerful nen. The more powerful your nen is, the more you are prone to his control. I often hear his name with a nasty rumor after it… and his techniques are ruthless… you can say he's Hisoka's shadow."

Gon and Killua shrivelled. Then the Zoldyck kid smiled a little.

"Why don't they fight each other then and see who's more ruthless?" Gon smiled forcefully.

"Hisoka doesn't like him," Kurapika muttered, "but all the reason for him to look for Rye."

"Well..." Killua cleared his throat, "what do you know? Is it by coincidence that he's with the old man who also mysteriously disappeared and returned with a Ryodan?"

The white haired boy threw the question at Kurapika who was still staring transfixed at the photo.

"It's like you're saying Leorio went to join him," Gon said after a moment of silence that made the rest look at him. There was a clear look of disappointment in Gon's eyes that made Killua sigh.

"Yeah… that's exactly what I'm saying because then how would you explain the old man's luck in killing a Ryodan and retrieving Kuruta eyes like magic? His connection with this person is the only logical explanation for all of this."

Gon lowered his eyes. Kurapika stared at him, and then averted his eyes back on the photo.

"But I still don't understand," the blond boy said, "_why_ would a person like this man be interested with Leorio, let alone help him? I don't see any special reason…"

"Maybe he's controlling Leorio!" Gon suggested with urgency.

Killua threw his hands up at the back of his head and slump his back on the couch with a mild look of one who doesn't have any idea at all.

"That bugs me too," he admitted, "But what would he achieve by controlling Leorio? I mean—Leorio's your average type of man except for being a licensed hunter. And not to mention—he's pretty ordinary, right?"

"I don't think Leorio's ordinary at all," Gon said in a matter of fact voice that made Kurapika glance at him, "I think of all the people I've met, Leorio has the most candid aura about him."

Killua snorted, "That's why he's pretty ordinary, neh? Anyways, aside from that there is little known about Leorio after. Oh yeah, it seemed like he gave up being a doctor for the time being."

Kurapika straightened as he glanced at the Zoldyck kid. Then rummaging through his pocket, he took out Leorio's first letter and showed it to Killua. The boys read it together while Kurapika stood up and strode toward the glass window.

"Seems like Leorio's fine," Gon said with a relieved expression, "to be able to write something like this, I think he's still the same guy."

"You think so?" Killua murmured that made Gon stare at him. There was this glint on Killua's eyes that Gon found disturbing. The white haired boy was staring at Kurapika with glinting eyes once more, "you realized it don't you, Kurapika? Leorio's _clear_ plan?"

Kurapika didn't answer but merely stared quietly ahead.

"Why? What's his plan?" Gon nagged Killua with a look of concern in his eyes.

Killua closed his eyes.

"I don't know what kind of guts he's got, but it's clear the old man's playing a game." he told Gon in a convinced voice, "From this letter… It can only mean one thing…"

Both Gon and Senritsu anticipated Killua's last words as the white haired boy smiled with glee though there was an uncertain sweat drop at the side of his face and said…

"He wants to finish the Ryodan before Kurapika gets to them. And he's doing it before we can even say 'go'."

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_next the gangs gonna be on the hunt in the next chapter__:_

**His Whereabouts**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	4. His Whereabouts

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"Thank you for turning yet another chapter!"_**

**_(Memories of the past)_**

**___Hanzo_ :**_ I found something !_**_  
__Kurapika_ :**_ Oh, wow ! That's the ceremonial crown of Jerra III, also know as The Tragic Prince. He was lost at sea on his coronation day in the sixteenth century !_**_  
__Leorio_ : **_What ?!_**_  
__Kurapika_ : **_It's common knowledge to anyone who's trying to be a Hunter..._**_  
__Gon_ :**_ I found something too ! Look at it !_**_  
__Kurapika_ : **_That's the Legendary Scepter of the Sun, which was supposed to be presented to the queen of Eng in the 18th century, but mysteriously dissapeared ! It must be worth hundreds of millions !_**_  
__Leorio_ : **_WHAT ?! I can't be sitting around here !_**_  
_*****He undresses and jumps***  
_Kurapika_ : ... _Or it could just be a bedpost._

_****__***Leorio hits the side of the ship***_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: His Whereabouts**_

* * *

Kurapika's eyes flickered at the idea that Killua has just imposed. He remembered full well the night where Leorio showed himself to him in that highly suspicious manner. He still couldn't understand the man, but Kurapika knew one thing about it: he didn't like it.

"That's not right," Gon said after awhile with a crease on his eyebrows, "why would Leorio want to take down the Ryodan? That's very dangerous!"

"Maybe he's gone senile," Killua shrugged airily, "or he's probably lost the will to live."

"But killing them is not like Leorio!" Gon insisted, rising from his chair and eagerly facing Killua.

"We know," Killua knocked on Gon's head to keep him on his chair, "that's why the first thing we should be asking ourselves is _why_ he's doing it?"

He shot a long look at where Kurapika was standing and Gon followed his eyes. Senritsu also looked at the leader of their group with a worried frown on her face. She could sense Kurapika with the same feeling all over again…_anger, turbulence, worry, and hatred_… then out of nowhere… _indifference._

"I don't know for what reason," Kurapika whispered quietly that made everyone look at him, "I don't know why he's doing it… but I want to put a stop to it."

The blond boy clutched his fist tightly and Senritsu could never mistake that feeling of guilt deep inside her friend's heart. Kurapika's jaw tightened.

"This is not his fight. There's no way I'd let him get involved in it again."

But no sooner than he said that, Kurapika was in it for another surprise as the next day he was greeted by Senritsu and Killua banging on his door.

"Kurapika! Kurapika!"

Kurapika, who was absorbed about the intel of the billionaire with Kuruta eyes, jumped out of his chair and dashed toward the door. When he opened it he found the two out of breath and on Senritsu's hand was another vessel container that contains the Kuruta's red eyes. The blonde boy could only gape at it.

"Where?!" Kurapika stammered and the two pointed at the main stairs. The blond boy didn't waste a moment and ran down. He found the main lobby of the hotel filled with people but there was no sign of Leorio among them.

"Kurapika," Gon ran beside Kurapika and shook his head, "he's gone."

Kurapika looked around at Gon and then toward the door of the hotel with a furious look.

"That bastard!" he shouted as he banged his fist on the wall of his room. He was back there half an hour later with Gon and Senritsu watching him. The newly delivered vessel with a pair of Kuruta eyes were staring blankly at them as it swam inside its container.

"Kurapika…" Gon whispered with a deep look of concern while Senritsu remained quiet about her companion's troubled heart.

Kurapika took his moment, and then sighed. He has already sent his people to hunt for Leorio again, and Killua even offered to investigate on fresh grounds but, there was no report of finding the said man. He was gone.

Gon quietly bowed his head and looked at the letter on his hand. It was the note that came together with the vessel with Leorio's note in it that said:

_Just be patient._

Gon stared at the letter soon and then glanced at his friend.

"Leorio's collecting all the red eyes for you… are you angry at him for that?"

Kurapika closed his eyes and allowed his heart to settle before turning to his young companion.

"Gon… it's not as easy as it looks like," he started with a hard expression as he gazed on Leorio's letter, "It's not that I'm not grateful for what he's doing… but I'm extremely disturbed by _how_ he's doing it. Retrieving all these eyes is not easy. They have been sold worldwide to people who have connection to the underground world… in short—they're dangerous people. I've been trying to locate these eyes for a year and look at how many I've found so far. That is because the people who have them are secretive and elusive! And then Leorio—that guy's retrieved two pairs in a matter of months! And on top of that… he's going after the Ryodan… it's not something so simple… even you would worry about how reckless he is."

Gon gaped at Kurapika as he tried to grasp the situation. As the boy fell into silent stupor, Kurapika walked around the room with Leorio's letter. Using his zetsu to detect its owner was useless… it would seem that Leorio has learned to conceal it too…

"Kurapika?" Gon called once again.

Kurapika blinked with a start and then slowly looked at the boy once more.

Gon was staring at him transfixed again.

"Leorio is hunting the brigade members and hunting for the Kuruta eyes… if that is so, then the reason is clear too, right? We don't have to ask why he's doing it too."

His words came out simple, but Kurapika was still startled by it. Senritsu's eyes danced from Gon to Kurapika meaningfully before giving out a calm sigh. Gon, she thought, really has a clear mind.

Kurapika was saved from a response when all of a sudden the door burst open and in came Killua.

"Kurapika!" he shouted, "I've got a lead!"

They all followed the Zoldyck boy toward the computer screen where he started typing as fasts he could. When he finished, he showed the screen to them. Kurapika's eyes widened when he saw the familiar profile presented on him.

"That's the billionaire Heiz Max I've been looking up to this month," he said with a frown. Killua nodded and then clicked a news update that was added on the site. It showed a picture of Heiz's mansion with a lot of authority personnel surrounding the area.

"Heiz's mansion was robbed just last night," Killua said as Kurapika stared at the screen. The boy clicked on some pictures that showed destroyed security machines and an opened vault. He also highlighted footage of the thing that was described as missing.

Kurapika, Gon and Senritsu's eyes widened as they saw the vessel of scarlet red eyes on the screen.

"That's impossible," Kurapika whispered as he looked from the screen to the now third vessel in his room, "do you mean to say this is the pair from Heiz's vault?"

"Exactly," Killua said as he straightened up, "there's no other way to describe it… it's just too much of a coincidence."

"But how did he get this information… Heiz's very protective of his treasures…" Kurapika looked back at the photos with a deep frown, "and how does he sneak into this high security vaults without detection?"

He looked at Killua who merely only snorted.

"Do you really need to ask?" the boy asked him testily that made Kurapika stood straight. "He's with a notorious black list hunter! Really, that old man's got some guts to be doing all these ridiculous things out of whim! Anyways, are we going after him or not?"

"What?"

Killua smiled sneakily as he raised a paper on his hand.

"Leorio's not the only one who can hunt." He said with a grin.

* * *

Gon and Senritsu remained quiet for the rest of the trip inside a black van while Kurapika and Killua discussed. The paper seemed to be from the person who delivered the vessel inside a black bag. The person left the counter right after giving the name to whom it should be delivered. It so happens then that that morning, Killua and Senritsu were discussing something on the lobby when they saw the transaction. Killua immediately sprang to action when he saw the man but the man disappeared in the crowd, leaving but a paper on the floor. When Senritsu joined him and asked what the matter was the clerk on the counter recognized him to be Kurapika's companion. There the clerk gave the black bag and when the two opened it…

"This paper is half of the note that Leorio gave you," Killua was saying to Kurapika, "if what you told me is correct then he manipulated that note and severed his nen abilities to it… but since he's not that too careful… look at this…"

Killua raised the paper and used his zetsu. Everyone else followed his example and soon enough they could see Leorio's nen encircling the paper and pointing ahead.

"We've got him," Killua grinned wickedly as Gon cheered. Kurapika calmly nodded and then stared ahead, with eyes determined and eagerness to see the end of the little problem he's got. He remained silent as Gon and Killua talked but the way his jaw was tightening was enough to tell what was on his mind. Senritsu could see it all.

They arrived at an old apartment.

"So much for being discreet," Killua murmured as he looked up and down the rundown building.

They headed directly to where the nen was pointing. With hurried pace, the four ran till they reached the fourth floor. Upon reaching the floor they saw the emitting nen pointing at the second door to their left. Everybody stopped moving at once.

"He's there," Killua crumpled the paper on his hands. "Let's not give him a reason to run—"

But Kurapika's eyes slightly widened and he immediately strode toward the doorway and kicked it open—

"Leorio!" he yelled heatedly as the door blew apart. Gon, Killua and Senritsu were left staring at the blonde boy with their jaws dropped open.

"…that just now…" Gon tried to say, "Kurapika's not planning to beat Leorio, right?"

"I think he means to…" Killua chuckled at the notion and followed Kurapika inside.

"Wait…" Gon said as he followed Senritsu in and able to look around the room. "Is Leorio… really here?"

The four cornered room was stone cold and like its outer appearance, it looked abandoned for years. The windows were sealed with plank of woods, and the walls were full of cracks. There on the floor stood a small tattered wood box and on top of it was a bottle. There seemed to be no one inside as far as Gon can tell.

Kurapika walked in the middle of the room, knelt beside the wooden box and touched the bottle.

"It's half empty," he said quietly.

"He's been here," Killua said after a moment as he picked up something on the floor. It was another half of the paper which was emitting the nen they were following, "tch… lost the trail, huh?"

"Everyone…" Senritsu called softly after a moment as he stood on the left side of the room where linens were scattered on the floor. Kurapika stood up and he and the boys headed toward where Senritsu was standing. They saw scraps of linens on the floor but what made their eyes flicker in alarm were the blood stains on it. It was clear red that suggests it was fresh.

Gon knelt down and touched the linens looking worried.

"This blood... you don't think...?" he shot the question at Killua who narrowed his eyes.

"Well, if he's really the man whose doing all the sort of stuff I'm thinking then it's highly probable that he is. That is—if he's really the person residing this room. I won't put it up against him to be uninjured especially after what he did last night—"

Kurapika stared hard and long at the linen and didn't say anything for long.

He already knew the answer without even asking... why Leorio was doing what he was doing. He had known Leorio for a long time already. He knew his friend was just trying to help. He had known for a long time that Leorio's type was a meddler too. Someone who never thinks twice when trying to help someone in need... not less, a friend. Same with Gon and Killua. And he also knew back then when he told Leorio about his tribe he was letting in someone that could hinder his plan in the future. But he couldn't help not confiding with him because Leorio was a guy you'd trust. He had tried to act unkindly, but still Leorio was there to listen. And then before he knew it, he found himself looking after him and even after Gon... That was why he regarded them with most concern.

But now it all ended up to this. Now that he thought about it, that must've been a very foolish choice on his part. It wasn't his plan to stick with them for long... but somehow during the course he found wishing to be with them longer... Making friends with people who'd want to help and risk their lives in the process... why didn't he even think of that before?

"Kurapika?" Gon inquired, his large eyes boring on the blond boy. Kurapika was startled for a moment and his eyes fell on Gon. The boy blinked worriedly, making Kurapika sigh and look down at the stained linen once more.

It was already too late and he realized he would never regret meeting these people. But what Leorio was doing was too much for him to tolerate. Leorio didn't need to go that far. Leorio didn't have to do all of that for his sake—!

Just then, running footsteps could be heard approaching them from the door. Killua and Gon both straightened up as Senritsu looked from the door to Kurapika.

The blonde boy stood up hastily to face the person who was running towards them with expectant eyes.

Was it Leorio?

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_next Kurapika's gonna be making another frantic call, but to who?_

_ in the next chapter__:_

**His Darkness**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	5. His Darkness

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"When a person changes, its always because of other people. _**

**_Still, let's hope they change for the better."_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: His Darkness**_

* * *

Running footsteps were approaching the door and then—

A breathless man came dashing into the room with a wild look on his eyes.

"Aniki*!" he shouted once inside but then he stopped as he saw four strangers looking at him from the inside. "huh… who're you guys!? Where's aniki?"

"When you say 'aniki'…" Killua started as he stepped toward the guy, "do you mean to say the guy who lives here?"

The man blinked at Killua, and then slowly looked up to Senritsu, Gon and then to Kurapika. That was when a flicker of recognition came to his eyes that didn't come unobserved from the four.

"…blonde hair…" he whispered gulping, "…shit…"

And he dashed away from the room with a look of guilt on his eyes—only to find himself face to face with Killua again who was grinning. And everybody knows the feeling when Killua's grinning.

"Hey, ossan*," he said shrewdly while Gon stood behind the man, "seems like you _know_ something, huh? Wanna share?"

Killua's eyes glinted that made the man nervous for a moment.

"You know Leorio, don't you?" said Kurapika's voice as he came out of the room calmly. "Not only that, you seemed to hear about me from that person."

The man gulped and looked sideways at Kurapika. Kurapika didn't look nice just then.

Moments later the man found himself locked in the same cold room with the strangers around him. He was forced to sit down on the ground while Kurapika stood in front of him, Killua standing with crossed arms beside him and Gon and Senritsu sitting quietly on one corner.

"He's quite intimidated," Senritsu whispered softly that made Gon look at her briefly, and then back to his two friends.

"Alright, let's start this," Killua said conversationally as he leaned down at the man, "what's your name?"

The man pressed his lips closed with a crease on his eyebrows. Killua's right eyebrow twitched.

"It wouldn't be good to be quiet now, ossan," he said with his left hand cracking sharply that made the man gasp at the ugly sharp fingers he's got, "I don't want to be a menace to you."

"Just answer us truthfully," Kurapika quietly said, "and mind you, don't lie. We have someone with us who can detect if you're lying or not."

He inclined his head slightly towards Senritsu. The man started breathing heavily, and then looked down at his hands.

"Gai… my names Gai…" he answered after a moment.

"Then?" Killua pressed on, "what do you know about Leorio? He's the aniki you're referring to, right?"

The man who called himself Gai shook his head. Kurapika glanced at Senritsu who nodded to indicate he was telling the truth.

"I don't know if that's he's real name… all he told me was to call him aniki." Gai continued slowly.

"Is he a tall guy with short black hair and a scar on his right face?" Kurapika went on. Gai, Gon and Killua shot the blond boy a look of surprise.

"Scar?" Gon muttered with a crease on his eyebrow while Killua remained silent.

"Yeah, that's aniki," Gai confirmed with a nod, "Although he just told me he'll be using one of the rooms here temporarily he didn't tell me much. He's usually not here and when he returns he'd always be checking on something in his computer. Aniki's very mysterious like that…"

"If it was the old him he's just probably fooling around the internet." Killua muttered with levelled eyes, "but it so happens that he could probably be plotting to rob Heiz's mansion."

Killua grinned at the man again that sent chills at his spine.

"Neh… you wouldn't know about his robbery, would you, ossan?"

Gai cringed guiltily. Kurapika stepped forward.

"Tell us everything that you know."

Gai looked at Kurapika who was eyeing him with transfixed eyes. He'd give anything to be smoking outside right now than deal with a bunch of scary kids, he thought.

"I-I told you he didn't say anything—"

"He's lying," Senritsu offered helpfully that sent Killua's hand patting the man's shoulder assuringly.

"Come now, _ossan_, stop fooling around…" he pressed on the man's shoulder that sent him to panic.

"N-no—he didn't tell me anything much! He just said something about a job—sneaky job that requires much of his unused intellect—he said he won't be nagging for that guy's help…"

"That guy?" Kurapika frowned, "who's 'that' guy?"

"I don't know…" mumbled the man, "I think that was his superior… he said he got all his information from that guy… and then he told me two nights ago he'd be going on a job and I was to wait for him here! And then last night he returned here with a bag he said he stole from a rich person—but he was all messy because of his injury and then he started acting weird…"

"Weird?" Kurapika's attention was caught by the word as he lowered himself on the floor to look at Gai in the eye, "what do you mean?"

Gai gulped and then said, "I— I don't know what happened exactly… but he was clutching on his head like he was in pain… I—I thought he got himself hurt as well so I tried to help him but he threw me away… then just like that he collapsed on the floor and I tended to his wounds."

He pointed at the used bloody linen across the room. Gon and Killua exchanged looks while Kurapika's jaw tightened. He swiftly turned to the man again with aggravated expression.

"How did you know about me?"

"A-about that…" Gain lowered his eyes, unable to keep up with the intensity on Kurapika's eyes, "When he woke up at dawn… he told me to deliver the bag on the address he gave me… then he told me just drop it there and leave at once because a blonde boy wearing unusual clothes might come after me…"

He pointed at Kurapika.

"Figured it was you. He did tell me to be careful but I got careless… before I know it someone was following me so I tried to shake them off… Aniki told me he might not be here when I returned cause he's gonna finish another job… then here—to think you guys would be here!"

Kurapika's eyes flickered and slowly, he got up from the floor and took out his phone. Gon, on the other hand, stood up and approached Gai with a worried look on his face.

"Gai-san," he started, "was he badly injured?"

Gai looked at Gon and then sighed.

"I don't know if it's bad or not, but it was deep cut around his abdomen…"

Killua snorted, "It's a deep cut already—how can you not decide if it was bad or not?"

"Because!" Gain stammered all of a sudden that made Killua, Gon and Senritsu stare at him, "because with only like that, you would not know… after all… all those other deep scars covering his body… it'll really make you wonder if that little wound was still bad or not!"

Silence came after Gai's words and he found them all looking at him with shock in their eyes—most of all Kurapika, who nearly dropped his phone as he looked at the man. Killua's eyes shone meaningfully.

"Those scars…" he muttered more to himself. Kurapika frowned for a moment, then he turned to his phone again when somebody picked up.

"Hisoka!" he said rather urgently that made Gon and Killua shot the blond boy an incredulous look.

"O-oi!" Killua blinked looking alarmed, "d-don't tell me—?"

"You're keeping tabs on the Ryodan as well right?" Kurapika continued, ignoring Gon and Killua's protest, "Where are they right now?"

Hisoka said something that made Kurapika's eyes hardened.

"No… that wasn't me…" he answered, "…it's the truth… but it's urgent—can you tell me who among them is near Naria City?"

Hisoka said something again. Kurapika's jaw tightened.

"I don't have any idea… now just tell me… so there really is one? I understand."

He clicked off the phone. Gon and Killua were staring at him transfixed as if he was a creature they've never seen before.

"W-what's the meaning of that?" Killua immediately pointed at Kurapika with a sweat drop at the side of his face. Gon nodded and the two looked intently at the blond boy.

"One of the Ryodan is in the city next to this one," he told them, again ignoring their protest, "If Leorio said he's gonna finish another job I can't help but think…"

"That's ridiculous," Killua argued frowning, "you think he'd take on one right after another? That's next to impossible already!"

Kurapika turned his back on the white haired boy. Senritsu gazed at him as she felt his heart beat. It was the same beat over and over again.

"If we're talking about the old Leorio then yeah," Kurapika whispered with eyes hidden under his hair, "but with everything I heard and witnessed… I don't think it's impossible anymore."

And the blonde boy walked out of the room, leaving the boys and the man staring after him. Senritsu stood up too and followed Kurapika quickly while Gon turned to Gai.

"Sorry about the trouble, Gai-san,"

"No," Gai looked at the paper on the floor and touched it, "I got careless. And besides … when I spoke to aniki two days ago he was an easy going man… but when he started focusing on his job he suddenly became a different person… I think that is weird…"

He was lost for words as the boys stared at him.

"Let's go, Gon." Killua said after a moment and they were off.

* * *

Kurapika hung his phone. He had just given his last instructions to his men about their boss' security. He gave an excuse to go somewhere for a few hours and now he was on his way there. Hisoka told him one of the members of Ryodan was indeed on the next city— Rio. He knew it was risky on his part, but he just had to search for that Ryodan himself. The chances that Leorio has already found about that were big. Then maybe if given the chance—he'll beat the crap out of his friend to bring him to his senses.

"Are we there yet?" Gon asked from the backseat looking dizzy. They have been driving for at least an hour. Kurapika gazed at the boy and then to Killua who was quietly musing on his own.

"We're near Gon…" he said after a moment, "Killua…what do you have in mind?"

The Zoldyck kid briefly glanced at him, and then sighed.

"I was just thinking about 'that guy' Gai was talking about. He said Leorio seemed to think this was his superior. There's no question about who that guy is, right?"

Kurapika nodded. "The Blacklist hunter, Rye Shin."

"Exactly. And remind me what his ability again?"

"It's mind control. But Killua, if you're saying he's controlling Leorio then isn't that contradicting? Because as far as I can tell—Rye Shin became famous because he can control people with powerful nen. Leorio's not that powerful."

Killua nodded and threw his hand at the back of his head again.

"True," he agreed. Then he gave Kurapika a glinting stare, "but what if he was able to get powerful?"

Kurapika stared at Killua hard. The white haired boy continued.

"He disappeared for a year… and he has signs of being thoroughly tortured if his body was full of scars. I wouldn't say that was for nothing. That was a sign of training, don't you agree?"

Silence.

Only Senritsu could hear the sound of their beating hearts. Gon stared at Killua for a moment as if lost for words while Kurapika remained looking transfixed at the kid.

Then Killua's eyes glinted for the last time.

"Just imagine if his master was _that_ Black List hunter… if that is the case then… things are really going interesting."

* * *

Moments later, Kurapika stopped the car on the place where Hisoka said that Ryodan member might be. It was a large hotel. It was already afternoon by the time they reached it and the sidewalk was full of people.

"Is Leorio here?" Gon asked as he looked around and stood beside Kurapika who wore his cap and black shades. "How do we find him?"

"That's a good question," Killua said as he stepped forward with hands on his pockets, "either way we're hunters… hunting's our job."

"We split up to look for this one," Kurapika showed a picture of the Ryodan which the boys recognized, "if we find her, we might find Leorio. Otherwise if he hasn't gotten to him yet then just make sure she doesn't spot you… Hisoka's already suspecting…"

Gon and Killua stood straight and nodded.

And so that afternoon the hunt began. Gon secured all the busy sidewalks and contacted Kurapika of his progress. Senritsu was on the building scouting while Killua was checking alleys and undergrounds while Kurapika was on to empty warehouses and buildings.

He didn't know what to expect as he searched there. He just had that nasty feeling that somehow, somewhere in there—if Leorio has gotten his hands on his targets— then maybe, just maybe… he would be in one of those places.

"We're finished in the city," Killua called in to Kurapika moments later, "we didn't find anything and it's already this late…where are you?"

"I'm on the southern borders," Kurapika sighed as his eyes wandered around the empty windows, "I've just finished checking half."

"Right. We're going over."

Kurapika hung up again and continued his search. The buildings were eerie and the sound they were making because of the gust of the wind was like moans of people. Still, Kurapika was sensible enough to continue his search.

Then he stepped inside a dark warehouse where he thought he heard something unusual to be the wind. Cautiously, he walked inside with eyes on his left and right.

Going deep, he heard another sound that alerted his senses. By then Kurapika was sure that there was someone inside as he clutched his fist and continued on. Forward, forward… not even his footstep was making any sound.

He stepped into another part of the warehouse. At first he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then he noticed a vacuum like material lying broken in two pieces on the floor. Kurapika instantly recognized it and knelt down to make sure. To hi great surprise, another thing caught the corner of his eyes. Looking closely to his left, he saw a hair like material on the floor. Kurapika frowned and advanced toward it.

That was when his heart skipped a beat as he recognized with full attention that which was lying on the floor. It was a person with lots of white hair. It was also a Ryodan member.

Kurapika's stood up in disbelief, and then gritted his teeth. That was when he heard a soft moan. He looked up and saw movements on the far end of the room where humongous boxes were kept. And then on top of it were shadows.

Kurapika couldn't be mistaken by what he saw next—for there in split seconds he saw a member of the Ryodan with short black hair and wearing an upside down crucifix suspended on the air. Then there was a sharp movement as she got stabbed in the heart by a person using his bare hand—Leorio.

"LEORIO!" Kurapika shouted at the top of his voice and noticed another figure standing just behind Leorio. But the shadow instantly disappeared when it noticed him and Kurapika's eyes went back to his friend.

Leorio let the dead Ryodan girl to slip from his grasp with something nasty on his other hand.

Kurapika was speechless as he stared at the man still standing above as if he had no idea he was clutching a cold heart. And then the man's eyes moved and fell on Kurapika. He noticed the Leorio could open his scarred eye.

It was not him, Kurapika argued with himself. Glinting full of malice and covered in blood—the face of the man was not what Kurapika remembered it to be.

"LEORIO!" he pulled himself together with his own eyes wavering from the color red to green, then taking steps forward he tried again— "what are you doing, Leorio!"

Leorio did not respond, but there was a lusty smile on his face that horrified Kurapika even more. Then Kurapika's senses alerted him for an attack—he was not sure but just then he felt Leorio was intending to go after him too—

Then realized that Leorio was not looking at him but pass his shoulder. And then Leorio moved and disappeared in a flash. Kurapika opened his mouth to call him back, but then finally noticed the presence of the new comer standing behind him.

Kurapika's eyes widened as he recognized the man.

"Hisoka!"

Hisoka was staring at the place where Leorio disappeared with a glint on his own eyes. The blond boy's body shrivelled as all of a sudden Hisoka's killing intent aura get the best of him.

And Hisoka smiled with eyes showing sudden cruelty and excitement with eyes lingering to where Leorio had been standing. His menacing words then sent chills on Kurapika's spine.

_"I~saw~ you."_

* * *

_ *aniki*- older brother *ossan* uncle/reference to older men_

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_What happened to Leorio? _

_Find out the root of this evilness in the flash back chapter:_

**His Consequences**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	6. His Consequences 1

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"'You don't know of the darkness within the human heart!' _**

_-Netero to Meruem__._

* * *

_**Chapter 6: His Consequences (part 1)**_

* * *

*_Flashback a year ago*_

_The last time he was the same person..._

A man in his early twenties is seen walking in the busy street of the metropolitan. It was a chilly evening and the sidewalk was busy of people striding around in hurry to catch their dinner or the last train. Nothing was of interest around except the challenge of the chilly atmosphere.

And the lone man kept his pace, not minding the busy souls busting in around him. He was wearing a long brown coat to protect himself against the cold. He was a man with a short hair and an ordinary appearance. Simple and average as he may seem, he was actually a licensed hunter.

Leorio stopped briefly to look around him wondering where his feet had taken him this time. Tucked on his arm was a book he bought from the nearby store. He had been preparing for his exams for quite some time now and cannot afford to slack off. He will be a doctor, he had pinned that on his wall.

That was when an unusual feeling caught his senses and he stopped moving. The man just stopped walking that made the people behind him to avoid his statue. He was like a stone in the flow of water. Then the feeling was gone.

Leorio blinked before he could feel his body again. With a confused expression, he looked around but the crowd continued to move on as if nothing happened. They didn't feel anything, or if they did they were showing ignorance to it. They were pretty good at showing indifference, the doctor thought.

With a slight crease on his eyebrows, Leorio turned and continued walking. If only anyone had shown the same feeling, then maybe he wouldn't feel like a fool. It was difficult to be surrounded by common people, he decided. And what was that feeling just then? Was someone so powerful closing around the area under his very nose?

The answer came from the corner of his eyes. Leorio had glimpsed them when he turned a wrong look as he walked. His eyes fell across the street and saw them standing in front of a luxury hotel. Leorio couldn't be mistaken as for the second time that night, his body went rigid.

Three of the Ginei Ryodan were present before his eyes. A girl with pink hair tucked into a pony, a man with brown hair and an innocent face and the last one was a small creature with too much hair. Leorio gulped and then spotted a nearby phone boot. There, he quickly stepped inside and pretended to call somebody. He knew he was giving himself out if he just stood there staring at them.

Now the next thing, what should he do?

He tried to act casual, but couldn't help feeling nervous. He wondered what these criminals were doing out in the open in the city. Probably night hunting again… but who were they hunting?

A flash of face suddenly struck Leorio that made him held his breath for a second. Then gritting his teeth, he threw the group a suspecting side look.

Were they looking for Kurapika? He battled on his mind. But Gon said their members were concentrating on finding an exorcist. Were they able to find one and successfully removed Kurapika's chain to the boss that now they are out on the prowl to finish what they started?

Leorio hurried and took out his phone. Staring at it intently, he wondered if he should call Kurapika and warn him. Will Kurapika be able to do something about it in short notice? And will the blonde boy be fine with the whole gang of Ryodan right after his back? The last time Leorio saw him, he had a break down because of the pressure of his ability. With the whole gang after him, Leorio just knew Kurapika wouldn't survive… no matter how damn powerful his chains were… Kurapika will die.

The thought sent a chill down Leorio's spine that he nearly destroyed his phone. Kurapika, who had gone on his way just to face the ugly truth of his fate, was out there still fighting while here he was standing and cowering at the mere sight of the enemy. How could Kurapika even thought of standing on the opposing side against these people!?

And then a soft voice at the back of his mind wondered…If they all got destroyed, Leorio thought, what of his friend? Will his friend be finally unchained from his past and live somewhere out there—like him spending it living in the norms? Worrying about passing exams and filling his stomach…

A lingering thought followed this stream.

_Can he still be saved? _

The thought of a friend dying suddenly weighed unconsciously on Leorio's mind. His book fell sadly on his feet with a thud but the man gave it no attention as he buried his face on his palms. Even without admitting it loudly, and he was sure even Gon and Killua were aware… that Kurapika had chosen a path of no return.

Even if it all ended, Kurapika will die.

His eyes bulged and he shot a look upward in time to see the three Ryodan joined by a small man with dark hair. The four discussed for a bit, and then got on the black car in front of them and were soon out of sight. Leorio grinded his teeth as he jumped out of the boot to follow them on foot in a hurry. He didn't want to call Kurapika. He didn't want the Ryodan to know he was there either. But there was this feeling inside him that never wanted them to get away.

If he could only do something other than running.

Leorio ran on his feet with a wild look on his eyes. He went pass the ordinary people, even cursing them for blocking his way. He crossed the street, nearly missing a car's bumper, and dived on the sidewalk and continued running. He saw the car turned around the corner and cursed again as he gained speed. As he turned the same corner, he was surprised to see the car parked some meters from him, that made him stop abruptly with his heart pounding against his chest.

Breathless, Leorio's mind raced. Did they notice someone was following them? Leorio didn't move a muscle as he remembered how terribly cautious these people were… and how he and his friends spent days monitoring them from different angle and distance. Just him running after them so closely was like a moth flying toward fire… or web, in his situation.

_Now what…?_ He clenched his hands. Surely they will remember him… surely they know who he was…

The car door suddenly opened. Leorio felt a trickle of sweat slid down the side of his face.

_What the heck was he doing!?_

Leorio blankly stood there as he battled within, not noticing a shadow that suddenly pressed itself in front of him. Aware then that someone was there, Leorio held his breath. Was it one of them?

"You dropped this," said a light voice and offered Leorio's book back.

Leorio looked up in surprise to find himself face to face with a man he had never seen before. He gaped, seeing as the man stood between him and the car. Then his eyes went pass the guy's shoulder to the car but he saw that it was already gliding away.

Leorio made to follow—but then found himself unable to move. _The hell…?_

"They already noticed you," said the unknown stranger in a calm voice, "following them again would be the end."

Leorio glared at the guy with a crease on his eyebrow. _Was it his doing?_

"Oi," he said gruffly, "mind your own business."

He found then that he could move again and started walking away. He suddenly found himself wishing he was far away from this guy but the man's voice called him back.

"I see. So you are desperate to die? Why don't I finish you here?"

Leorio whipped around as he felt the same aura he had first felt that evening. It was the same chilling feeling that sent his heart pumping even before he saw the Ryodan. Looking behind him now, he suddenly realized the source of that power.

The man continued standing there with a placid look on his mask like face that looked neither happy nor sad. He was still clutching the book on his hand and was ever eager to pass it on.

Leorio licked his dry lips and took the book back calmly. Didn't he drop this somewhere around the phone booth? He eyed the guy shrewdly. Was this guy following him around?

Leorio didn't like him. He didn't like the guy one bit.

"Now," the strange man suddenly started again with a hint of enthusiasm on his voice, "would you mind telling me, why a common guy like you, be after the back of people like _them?_"

Leorio stared him straight in the eye. The man's slit eyes were closed as if it was really a mask. He couldn't help but think that he had seen that same expression before… no… he _knew_ that kind of expression alright. It can only remind him of another horrible person.

"So what if I tell you?" Leorio's temper was getting the best of him despite feeling uncomfortable around the strange man, "I've already lost sight of them and god knows when I'll find those people again. Tse… it's because you had to interfere. So what do you want? You didn't just pick my book up and ran after me like what you're implying. Who are you?"

It was strange that although he was feeling furious at being stopped, he also couldn't help feeling relieved. What he did back then was definitely dangerous… but his lack of help toward Kurapika—even though his former companion wasn't asking for it—made him feel useless.

That was the right word.

"I see," the man said with just a little hint of interest showing on his face, "temper and agitation got the best of you. Quite reckless and foolish. Typical of humans with such emotion, yet too weak."

Leorio's jaw tightened and he clutched his fist.

"Hey…" he whispered with pounding anger, "what did you just say?"

The strange man suddenly eyed him too, and for a moment, Leorio thought he had seen the pitch of darkness in his soul—which gave him the chills that didn't have anything to do with the weather.

Then the strange man spoke again, this time his voice was casual.

"If you really want to find those guys again then go ahead. They are headed to the borders of the city, to the east. You'll find an empty site in there. That is where they gather. Not that I can see you getting anywhere close. You'll be dead before you even see the tallest building."

Leorio gaped again. It suddenly registered to his mind that this strange guy knew the location of the Ginei Ryodan. Just who is this guy?

"How did you know that?" he asked, feeling a sudden burn of curiosity in his heart, "how did you know they were there?"

"I've seen them," the man answered simply and Leorio was lost for words. A guy who can actually watch the Ginei Ryodan in their hideout without being seen… was as much as a monster as they all are.

The strange guy then was eyeing Leorio's expression with mild interest once more.

"So you are not really as average looking as you seem," he told Leorio conversationally, "despite being among this crowd of people, you actually possess something that will define you different from them. You actually are a licensed hunter."

Leorio felt his body went rigid as the guy stared at him with his black eyes. For some reason he felt exposed to danger again. The stranger was merely looking at him but he could feel those black eyes already going through his body.

"You feel that don't you?" the guy smiled at him, "it's always been something to find a grain in the middle of the desert. What more—you seem to know _them. _Grudge? Revenge? I am really _interested_ with what you are after, Leorio."

That did it. Leorio couldn't remember when he ever told that guy his name—no wait, he never did! Finding it hard to comprehend, Leorio took cautious steps backwards with a hard look on the guy.

"You're annoying," he said with a frown, "how did you know my name? And why are you even talking to me? I don't understand… a guy like you…what do you want?"

The man simply faced him.

"I returned your book," he answered plainly, and then he turned his back to Leorio with a casual shrug. Before he took his first step, however, he glanced over his shoulder for the last time, "if you want to chase them then go ahead. But the way you are right now—you are running to your death without even a decent fight. Desperate as you are, you don't stand a chance."

He started walking away. But that as it may, Leorio thought he could still hear the man's voice inside his head that struck him odd for he was far away already.

_But if you want to achieve power to fight them, I can help you. _

Leorio stared at the man's back.

_Power?_

The man's voice lingered in his head—the voice so convincing, yet so mysterious.

_Let's strip you off your human face, Leorio._

Leorio shook his head and wondered if what he heard just then was his own. He looked up and saw the man disappear along the crowd. A sudden impulse to follow made Leorio take a step forward. Does he really need power, he thought.

He glanced behind him to the place where the Ryodan's car disappeared.

Then, without a pause, Leorio went to follow the strange man whose name he didn't even know.

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_What is the stranger planning? A desperate Leorio will appear-_

_Find out what he sacrificed in the next chapter:_

**His Consequences 2**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	7. His Consequences 2

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"I do not fear death, I only fear that my rage will one day fade."**_

_-Kurapika_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: His Consequences (part 2)**_

* * *

Leorio tried to be familiar with the place as he turned his head from left to right with a crease on his eyebrows. He was led to a dark, suspicious place which he didn't find surprising. With strange guys come strange places after all. It has always been like that.

Following the man's back, he continued to follow him until he was able to reach the middle of nowhere. Not that he was particular with the man's offer, but he couldn't help feeling interested with the guy. The stranger knew about the Ginei Ryodan. He knew where they were hiding and even lived to tell it. Now that wasn't normal, Leorio thought. A feat like that deserves praise, even caution.

And to think he would follow the guy to some unknown place, he must really be desperate for information. Leorio was aware as he followed the guy, that he wanted him to tell him more about the Ginei Ryodan's whereabouts… then maybe…

He had forgotten the time, he just went on. He would have questioned such a place in the middle of the metropolitan— wreck buildings, boulders and debris—a forgotten asylum: a likely place where strange people would gather. Finding himself walking on its dark pavement was not an inviting thought.

Still Leorio continued for what he was worth. The idea that he could hear the man speaking inside his head was already enough to make him trail the guy for no other reason.

He came out on another passage. As Leorio looked around the darkness, he spotted a light coming out from across the narrow. Pulling his collar closer, he next dug his hands on his pocket and ran there.

_Truth or dare, here he comes!_

He came out on the other side of the alley and discovered empty space amdist tall and empty buildings. The buildings were so tall the moonlight could hardly reach the floor. There were giant pieces of boulders on the ground as if it had been left forgotten after a massive earth quake. In the middle of all the heaps of rocks sat the shadow of the man.

Leorio found the strange man was sitting on the highest boulder with a calm look. The man was also eyeing Leorio with a sort of welcome gleam on his eyes. Nobody else was around.

Leorio decided to take his last step to show himself despite feeling apprehensive at what he was doing.

"You followed?" the guy started monotonously. Leorio calmly took in the situation.

"Ah. Since I have no choice. You've intercepted me. I'm taking you responsible."

"I already told you their whereabouts. Why not head there if you were in a hurry?"

"That's the point!" Leorio's voice had suddenly become strong as he clutched his fist toward the unknown person, "How did you know where they are? Why did you tell me? Who are you?"

He saw the man cock his head on one side and answered.

"I knew it all along. I told you because you asked for it. I'm Rye Shin, a hunter. "

"A hunter?"

Leorio's eyes widened as his questions were answered one by one. Rye continued eyeing him in the same fashion that didn't deflect interest or curiosity. Leorio stared at the guy and swallowed hard as he continued,

"My names Leorio… I'm also a hunter."

Rye Shin raised both eyebrows and rested his chin on his palm. He gave Leorio a leery look, as if weighing him with an unknown scale, before sitting properly again.

"It's interesting to know that you are a hunter," he said once more, "and finding you after the Ryodan made me curious."

"So you're hunting them too? You're after those monsters?"

_To find a person that hunts the Ryodan as well…_

"Not quite," Rye answered conversationally, "I'm just aware of their activities since it's my area of expertise... I'm a Black List hunter."

Upon hearing this, Leorio's eyes widened and his heart raced hopefully. Maybe if he could have this guy meet with Kurapika, then maybe they could help each other! Not even Kurapika could turn down an informative guy like Rye!

But then, just as hope was filling him in for the help that he wanted to give his friend, Leorio heard Rye spoke so softly, he thought it must've been all in his head.

_I see. So you're friends of the chained guy who stopped Kuroro? _

Leorio's eyes rounded. He just noticed Rye wasn't opening his mouth but was just staring at him from all the way where he was sitting.

"This… again…" Leorio muttered as he strained to grasp the man's power, "you can read minds?"

"Only those of the weakest," Rye finally said with a little smile, "and those whose guards are down."

"You…" Leorio hissed with a clutched fist, "get off my head, bastard!"

"But your mind is full of inviting thoughts," the strange guy put one hand on his chin looking, "and you can hardly contain them inside… ha… it's like it's all bursting out—wanting to be heard."

Leorio stared at the man who closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"…amazing… your friend is amazing…" he whispered after awhile, "he really puts himself there ha… willingly, he's destroying himself… that chained guy. You purposely came after me because you want me to help this friend of yours who's really after the brigade… that's an interesting thought."

"Oi… stop it…" Leorio whispered after a few moments, "reading my thoughts… don't you have any manners…?"

"Sorry," Rye muttered looking unconvincing, "but as I told you, your thoughts are leaking."

Leorio gritted his teeth but couldn't think of any counter. He just stood there staring at the guy, in his pitch black eyes that seemed to have no end. Then he saw Rye's eyes gleam again.

"You want me to help him?" the guy asked.

Leorio felt a trickle of sweat run down the side of his face.

"Ah… if you have read my thoughts correctly—then I'm really here to ask for help. You know those Ryodan… and you seem to have fair power yourself… that's why… if you're also after those guys then—"

"You think your friend and I can help each other?"

Leorio nodded. That's exactly what he was thinking… Rye seemed really powerful… he could help Kurapika… then Kurapika will have a powerful ally and taking the Ryodan down will be easier for him.

"How selfish."

Leorio's eyes widened. He saw that Rye was looking at him with a disappointed look.

"What?"

"You want me to help your friend because you cannot do it yourself. Isn't that selfish? Using another person to aid your friend… but I guess you can't help it, you're too weak after all."

Leorio's jaw tightened but he couldn't say anything to defend himself. He just stood there rooted on the spot with eyes flickering at the man in front of him. He felt suddenly degraded.

Rye looked away.

"Having said that, I still think it'll be a good opportunity to meet your friend. A fallen guy like him… extremely interesting."

"He's not a 'fallen guy'!" Leorio bellowed that earned him another look from Rye.

"Ho? You think? A guy like him who used his nen so terribly to dispose of the people he hated… a guy like him who willingly risked himself for vengeance? You do not consider that fallen?"

"SHUT UP!" with clenched teeth and jaws, Leorio couldn't think of anything but hitting Rye's cold face, "you don't know what he's been through!"

"Oh, I know…" Rye muttered looking unchallenged, "do you want see it?"

And before Leorio's eyes— visions started appearing. It was as if a memory he didn't know exist was shoved down his mind—playing itself like it was part of him—

_Blood. There was lots of blood. And screams. Agony. Excruciating pain._

And Leorio saw it as if it was part of his memory… a vision so near reality it made him want to cry out in despair. There were many people—there were many screams. And then a voice—a voice so clear to describe what he was seeing…

_"The massacre of the Kuruta clan … all 128 villagers had been killed. Family members had been forced to sit facing each other and they have been stabbed, but were still alive before being beheaded… _

Leorio felt his knees give way as he saw people sitting in front of him and were all crying… all were tortured… all were getting killed.

"…what…" Leorio found himself too shaken even to speak, "…this…"

Blood and dead bodies were scattered on the ground.

_"The pureblood members of the Kuruta clan all had their eyes gouged out. Those from outside who married into the clan kept their eyes but their bodies showed considerable more injury (The adult men have many injuries as well, but this surely was evidence of resisting the enemy before being captured.)_

_"From this, it is hypothesized that the culprits first attacked the clansmen from outside to agitate the pureblood Kuruta clansmen, whose eyes would then turn red from grief and anger. They were then beheaded one by one._

"No!" Leorio was screaming but nobody seems to hear him as the hideous scene come one after another. And then there were more bodies around… small, defenceless bodies of children…

_"It is said that the Kuruta's scarlet eyes that arise from anger are the most brilliant shade of red and command quite a price on the black market. There were many merciless wounds on the bodies of the children as well and it is thought that the culprits did this to incite the eyes of their parents to turn a more brilliant shade of red."_

And Leorio was screaming for all his voice could muster. And he was on his knees with fists clutching his head as if so would get rid of the memory. But there were still agonizing cries and shouts… screams… and blood.

_"We reject no one. So take nothing from us."_

And Leorio was crying. His whole body was shaking as he choked on the floor. It was too much—too much to be even considered a lie. All his eyes could see were the swimming bodies on blood. All his ears could hear were the screams of the children and their parents… and all he could do was cry with them as if he was there when it all happened.

Then silence.

When Leorio came to, he was breathing heavily on the ground as if he had run for miles. He was sprawled on the floor like a broken toy with arms and legs stretched out before him. He figured he was trying to run from something but his numb body had prevented him from it. Perspiration covered his body and face, his damp clothes sticking to his body. His eyes were thumping against its sockets and his body shaking terribly.

It has to be a dream.

What he saw just then… it has to be a dream… there was no way it could be true…

Rye eyed Leorio looking placid. He watched as the helpless man twitched before him with indifferent eyes. The man was shaking with his hands trying to clutch something from the ground. After several minutes, he saw Leorio raise his head a little. Rye turned solemn.

"My ability does not only allow me to read thoughts. It allows me in _thoroughly_ to the point that I can control it. People that lacked in concentration and control in their own mind can easily fall in my hands… what you witnessed just now is a true recount of what happened to the Kuruta clan… your friend whose face I saw with those distinct red eyes is no doubt a Kuruta survivor. I can understand why he made such a charming choice. "

Leorio's hand twitched as Rye continued,

"I think your friend is worthy to observe, so I might actually accept your request. Not that I am interested in the end of the spiders but I've always been fascinated by Kuroro himself. The fact that he was sealed away using a unique nen ability that destructs its master—I believe that it is worth looking in to. I think I can really help your friend in one ways or another."

Leorio found his strength by this time and has already pushed himself from the ground. Looking visibly shaken, he looked up to Rye with intensity and suspicious mind.

"A-are you going to show him that?" he asked breathlessly.

Rye smiled. "I might. Though, I doubt he hasn't read the reports about the massacre again and again. That is where he's anger is coming from… that is how he was able to make his choice."

Leorio then remembered Kurapika's words when he first met him…

_'I do not fear death, I only fear that my rage will one day fade'_

"Then?" Rye stood up and put both hands deep in his pockets, "where is your friend? I want to meet him as soon as possible."

"You're really gonna help him?" Leorio straightened with a look of doubt on his face, "just because I asked you to? You're going to help him?"

"That's what I said. I can be help especially if he wants his anger to heighten, making it more possible for him to perform his goal with ease."

"How do you plan to do that?"

It was only a moment ago when Leorio felt that something was wrong. True, this guy was powerful, and that among all the people Leorio has met so far, this guy was the most capable of something that can help Kurapika. But why did he feel that way? What was with this guy that made him think he was able to help Kurapika? As far as Leorio could tell, he wasn't just a normal hunter. He was above that. And his aura was visibly reminding him of someone he loathed… even feared…

_Like that guy…_

Leorio eyed the cool stranger with apprehension. Something was definitely wrong.

"You said you're gonna help him by heightening his anger?" Leorio found himself asking, "what exactly do you mean by that?"

Rye's eyes narrowed as he answered, "Giving you the details just like that…? I doubt you'd even understand… but if your friend plans to finish the Ryodan he needs to get stronger. And when I said that he needs to be more like a killer who has no hesitation to kill_."_

Leorio's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the guy whose face shone in the dark like a warning. It never occurred to him but just then he realized that it was probably a bad omen. Coming to this guy seeking for help was a bad idea… because just then… their idea of helping Kurapika was the exact opposite.

_What the hell…?_

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_Leorio's decision in the next chapter:_

**His Consequences 3**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	8. His Consequences 3

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"melancholy" is the word**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: His Consequences (part 3)**_

* * *

Rye didn't look as nice but he still looked indifferent.

"It's simple. His chain didn't kill Kuroro for a reason… but he cunningly finished another spider before- Uvogin? Killing a bloodlust monster like that must've meant your friend became one himself. He has already swum in the pool of blood of his enemy. That made him stronger—but then, in finishing Kuroro—something or 'somebody' interfered."

His eyes glinted at Leorio and for a moment Leorio suddenly had that nagging feeling that this guy—Rye—also knew what took place between them and the Ryodan.

"Having said that, your friend needs to be more merciless," Rye added simply, "if I am to help him, all I need is turn his mind into someone like them who doesn't hesitate to kill when its kill time. He may be on his way to that mindset but it's still not enough."

"T-that…" Leorio started, already mustering his strength to get on his feet.

For the first time Rye smiled from ear to ear and that was when Leorio realized who this guy was reminding him of. It was Hisoka! That bloodlust monster whose idea of killing surpasses every single killer out there.

"You can't!" Leorio breathed with wide eyes, "That's not what I meant when I ask you to help him!"

"Hmm? And since when have you decided my method of helping your friend?"

Leorio was lost for words as he stared at the guy. It was all not going according to what he planned… turning Kurapika to a killer was never his intention. He wanted to help Kurapika so that his life will at least be saved! Kurapika doesn't need to die for his revenge! He found someone who he thought could help _him_ but just then it turned out differently… it doesn't look good… if he didn't stop this guy then surely…

"Bastard," he muttered strongly, "that's not what I… I want you to help him survive! Not turn him into another killer!"

Was it only Leorio's imagination? Or did Rye's eyes turned even colder?

The next thing Leorio knew, Rye turned towards him—in the next blink of an eye, Rye was standing in front of him with eyes full of menace.

"Hm?"

Leorio swallowed hard, his whole body numb for some reason. "You…"

"You said you want me to help," Rye's voice was monotonous once more, "but the only way to help him is to make him what he wants to be. Didn't you realize that? You should have. The moment he chose revenge exactly means he wants to destroy people. You cannot help him by merely thinking of his survival. You're a little soft in the head, aren't you? Thinking of the possibility of saving him… aren't you blissful?"

Leorio could hear him, and he could only gape.

"Your friend doesn't want saving," Rye continued in a matter of fact voice, "he wants to finish his task. If you really want to help him then stop being a nuisance. The way you are thinking… you're only getting in the way."

Leorio felt every word Rye has said was etching on his memory like blades cutting into his skin. He couldn't take it, but it was all ringing on his ears.

Getting in the way… _him?_ Asking to save a friend was getting in the way…?

Rye turned his back on him as Leorio fell on his knees again.

There was no way Rye's words were not true… knowing Kurapika, if that guy heard what he just said, definitely Kurapika will never let him hear the end of it. That stubborn fool…

Leorio clenched his hands at the thought that it was all hopeless. He then berated himself for worrying about a fool like that whose only dream was to die. Yeah, after all the tragedy he's been through… maybe Kurapika does want to die…

"He's my friend," Leorio found his voice flashes of Kurapika and their journey together appeared before his mind, "that's why I want to help… even just a little I want to help him…? You bastard… how can I think of letting him do as he please… you're the weird one."

He shot Rye a glowering look and didn't care what the bastard thinks. All he wanted was to help Kurapika in anyway because it wasn't his battle alone. Leorio strongly believed that. But Rye looked as if he was not interested anymore. What more, he seemed to be eager to leave—

"Where is this friend of yours?" Rye said after a moment that shook Leorio, "I don't have any other reason to speak with you. If he wants to continue his dark path, I'll gladly help and you cannot stop us. I've always admired people who go on that path… I want to see more people going in that path."

Rye chuckled and Leorio was strongly reminded of Hisoka.

"You… why?"

"It's because it's interesting."

"It's not interesting!" Leorio bellowed indignantly, "My friend is destroying himself because of those monsters! He has thrown himself in and has never thought of living since! I won't let you add to his destruction!"

Rye merely chuckled as if to mock the man's resolve. Leorio gritted his teeth once more.

"You…" he started, "you've made up your mind to use Kurapika for your entertainment, haven't you? So that's why you were so eager to find out my connection with the Ryodan… so that you can have your fun…"

Rye's eyes gleamed in the light of the night. Leorio could just see him smiling.

"You're troublesome. It's not as if you can stop our meeting now. I bet your friend will be delighted to see me. What more, if its all the Kuruta eyes he's after, I know more about it than anyone else seeing as I know the place where they were first auctioned...if I told him that, I guess we'll call it even. I do not help people out of whim without getting something in turn after all…"

And Leorio saw his eyes once more and a glimmer of something terrifying was there— like a satisfaction he could not understand. All he knew that it was something not acceptable—not for a human.

"Why do you do that?" the man spat looking disgusted, "making a killer out of humans—you're not human yourself!"

"To have some fun," repeated Rye, "I've seen how humans go to such lengths for their emotions, and I've seen pretty good ones turn into fantastic demons… merely extinguishing vile creatures like the Ryodan is no fun for me. All I want is to see _full_ potential of a human once they've delve into the deepest darkness of their mind… and let them run free… that's what worth observing, don't you agree? We all have our free will after all… you can't tell me this friend of your is not acting on his own accord. If anything—I think he is really the one who doesn't need any persuasion. I've seen someone like him. You cannot imagine how a wicked creature he is right now."

Leorio's eyes rounded. Is this guy talking about a certain someone he knew? Leorio stared at the back of the guy with his mind racing. He could just see Kurapika agreeing with Rye and by then, everything will be too late… to turn everything into something like this was something he never anticipated.

"I want to help him!" Leorio blurted out desperately, his eyes flashing daggers at Rye who, in turn, gave him a gloating look.

"But you can't help him if you keep that attitude, Leorio. Simply put you don't have the guts."

An angry vein popped on the side of Leorio's face.

"I don't have the guts…?" he muttered, grinding his teeth.

Rye Shin traveled his eyes around looking uninterested. "You don't even understand what your friend truly needs. He needs someone who has the guts to kill, not someone who wants to stop him."

And Leorio stood up, his body rigid, his fist clenched and his face contorted.

"If you want to talk about not having guts… I think you're talking to the wrong person…" he whispered, eyes flashing as he looked up, full of determination, "there's nothing I can't do! Guts? Don't make me laugh… guts is all I have even if I'm not that strong!"

There was a chuckle in front of him and the next thing, Leorio found Rye laughing.

"What's so funny!" Leorio hollered furiously, "if you're so damn great—why don't you tell me what to do to become strong? It's what you're good at right—to make a monster and have your fun!"

Rye stopped laughing and eyed Leorio once more. Leorio gave the guy a hard look before looking away with gritted teeth… not like it was possible… but if he could get stronger then he'll be the one to help his friend and not a monster like this. Thinking about it now…

"What do I do?" he whispered after a moment of silence, "if I want to get stronger—what do I do?"

Rye, who had been walking leisurely toward the opposite direction, didn't even look back as he answered, "If I must say… if you want to be rid of people like the Ginei Ryodan, you must be one like them."

Leorio didn't respond but just stood there with a bewildered look.

"You mean I kill them?" Leorio swallowed hard, "you want me to kill…"

Rye visibly smiled and for the first time, Leorio understood that feeling. It wasn't just the aura of this person. It was his intent. Someone who doesn't hesitate to kill, this guy Rye Shin has that aura— someone like _Hisoka._

And then the voice floated in his mind again as if it was just a whispered on his ear—

_There's no better way to be a killer than to experience being one._

And there it was again—the feeling of someone squeezing a memory in his mind. Flashes of people killing each other—gruesome death—blood.

And Leorio was down on his knees once more, his eyes throbbing out of its sockets. How many times must he see something like that…? And the images continued to flash before his eyes.

"Are you sure you're up to my expectations?" Rye whispered from somewhere above him, "I do not mind. If you die in the process."

"Shut up," Leorio hissed as he shut his eyes close, "if I manage... to get through this, you'll be a laughing stock..."

Rye smiled.

"If you insist."

Leorio saw far enough blood to make him clutch his head. Rye's eyes glinted.

"I have much more to offer," he heard Rye's voice from a distant on the corner of his mind, "if you really want the strength to go after the guys to help your friend's clan then I will willingly help you if you have the guts. But remember this; I am not less than they are. I will give you pain. I will show you no mercy. I will drive this memory—and all other hideous things— in your mind until you can no longer think of living. I will drive you mad. I will push you to the last sane corner of your mind… until all you wish is for everything to stop. Mercy doesn't work on the people you want to go after. If you want them gone you must be one of them. Think about this carefully and go. There is always turning back. But if you finally decided on an answer, you know where to find me."

Leorio gasped as silence rang in his ears. The voice and the flashes have disappeared.

Looking up with eyes blurry and with unequal breathes, he found he was already alone.

* * *

Leorio stayed in his room for two days. He stayed there without bothering to turn his lights on. He never answered anyone who knocks. He never took the exam that was scheduled a day ago. He was in his room in one corner with head clutched on his hands.

He could still hear them cry… their anguish please of help…

He could still see their blood… all splattered on the ground…

And he was afraid of this but… he could smell their scent. The scent of blood was lingering on his nose… on his arms to his body… what made it all so real?

Burning red eyes suddenly flashed before his eyes and Leorio looked up with his heart thumping. Perspiration has already claimed his whole body and face. He wasn't feeling any hunger.

Slowly realizing that he was still in his room, the man breathed and looked down the ground once more. The projection of the memory in his mind was probably the work of that guy. Maybe he could create illusion. But Leorio has decided that even if it was an illusion, it was far too real. He never heard the real story about the massacre, but from what he saw it was revolting.

As he laid his head on his arms, his mind had traveled back to Kurapika. He couldn't blame Kurapika for choosing his path. No, if anything, he could sympathize with him. The mere thought of his clan being killed so gruesomely was enough to make Leorio mad… yet Kurapika, in his early age had to go through the idea without losing his mind… or maybe he did… Leorio couldn't be sure. Kurapika had always seemed strong to him… so intelligent and powerful...

Leorio dug his fingernails on his skin. He could just remember the first time he met Kurapika. How rigid and severe he was. It even came to the point that he, Leorio, insulted his tribe. The mere memory sent a pang on his already weakened heart. He was really a fool.

Hours went by and all that was there as silence.

His medical book lay forgotten on the floor. Leorio stare at it blankly.

Rye Shin's eyes seemed to go deep in his mind. Leorio dug his fingers on his arms and closed his eyes tightly.

"I'll beat you... just wait and see..." he whispered like an oath.

Within moments, he was on his feet. The man fixed himself, even wore his favorite coat and tie. He picked up all the books lying on the floor and placed them neatly on his table. And then he headed for the door and opened it.

_Pietro… can you wait up there for awhile?_

_I have another friend who needs saving. I don't want him to die._

_I won't feel right if I just left him out there…he's a reckless guy, see?_

_I'll do what I can… unlike the last time…_

_So… don't think badly of me… _

The door closed.

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_The continued mystery in the next chapter:_

**Hisoka's Smile**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	9. Hisoka's Smile

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"Let's Play"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Hisoka's Smile**_

* * *

"Killua!" Gon shouted as he waved at his friend from a far, "that car's here! Kurapika's car's here!"

"Heh…" Killua said more to himself as he watched Gon go around the car which was parked near an empty lot and deserted warehouses, "Kurapika sure is searching diligently."

"But Kurapika's not here," Gon said with a frown after checking the inside of the car. Killua leaned on one of the windows and then took out his phone.

"He did say he has just finished checking half the place," he muttered looking unconcerned as he dialled Kurapika's number, "maybe he's sulking around somewhere…"

Just as he raised the phone on his ear Killua felt all the desire to listen to it disappear. That was because just at the moment, he felt a familiar cold and menacing aura seep through his very skin. Its malevolence was making his very pores numb and his teeth to chatter. If he wasn't used to that aura he would probably be shaking now, but he was able to keep on his feet. Slowly, he looked at Gon and Senritsu and saw that they were showing the same reaction.

"This feeling…" Gon whispered looking alarmed, "what's it doing here?"

Senritsu wrapped her hands around her shoulders and shook violently.

"Such… menace…"

Killua and Gon came to her aid and turned to each other.

"There's no mistaking it," the Zoldyck boy hissed as he opened the car door, "it's that guy alright! But why's he releasing so much pressure!?"

Gon gulped as he helped Senritsu inside the car, "I don't know… I don't wana know… Senritsu-san, please stay here! We're going to check on Kurapika!"

With a little nod from her unspeaking form, Killua and Gon nodded at each other and dashed to where their senses were warning them never go to. Both had agreed that it was Hisoka's aura, no doubt about that. But the reason for his presence bothered the kids as they hurried their pace. Chances that it was all coincidence were not even something they'd believe for Hisoka was always at the right place at the right time.

It didn't take them long to spot the building where the menacing aura was stronger and immediately rushed to the scene. The moment they stepped in the building, they knew Hisoka has made a move. His aura was sickening. It was choking.

"Kurapika!" Gon shouted at the top of his voice as he and Killua bolted inside the room where they knew they will find him. What their eyes saw made both kids to pause for a moment for there— inside were Kurapika and Hisoka. Kurapika was on a corner with eyes flaming raw red, his hands were clenched for battle. There was also blood on his right cheek that was seeping out from a straight slash like wound made by a sharp object.

Hisoka, on the other hand, was on the attacking mode. He stood a meter from the blonde boy with his body arched into a bow, his body emitting such danger that anyone who saw him would wish nothing but to flee. He was holding five of his cards on his right hand as if itching for the right time to stab it on its object. When Gon and Killua had come, neither Kurapika nor Hisoka glanced in their direction.

"This is bad," Killua muttered with eyes fixed on Hisoka alone, "he's really all out…"

Gon's eyes travelled on the ground and saw Hisoka's card sticking all over the ground. He also noticed a vacuum he thought he had seen somewhere and then to the hairy thing, which he definitely have seen somewhere.

"Killua!" he gasped, his eyes widening. Killua glanced at him and then down to where he was looking.

"What the!" he took in the situation and then shot Kurapika a look, "Kurapika! What's going on here!? Did you kill this guy here!?"

_And got Hisoka pissed? _He wanted to add but decided against it.

Kurapika didn't take his eyes off Hisoka who was doing the same. With a trickle of sweat sliding down his face the blonde boy answered back,

"No… it was Leorio…"

Gon and Killua both looked stunned. Kurapika continued,

"I saw him with someone and they finished off another Ryodan over there… then Hisoka came and they fled… then he just started attacking me…"

"You're kidding…" the Zoldyck boy muttered as Gon took a force step forward, "Oi— Gon!"

Gon marched toward the fight scene, making even Hisoka turn an eye on him as he stood in front of Kurapika with a determined glare on his big eyes.

"Gon," Kurapika said with his red eyes flickering, "get away!"

But Gon didn't budge as he clenched his fist to the magician and said rather calmly, "You're not really after Kurapika, are you? Then there's no need for you to fight him…"

Killua jogged after Gon with a sweat drop at the side of his head. He was already planning multiple ways of trying to fight off Hisoka without much damage—which was unlikely— to himself and his friends when he felt Hisoka's aura recoiling. With a surprise blink, Killua joined Gon's side and watched as Hisoka straightened up, with his eyes still glinting darkly.

"Oh, I got carried away," he said simply as his eyes fell on Kurapika, "I hope you won't take that against me."

Killua made a face at the sudden change of attitude and wondered what power his best friend has against this formidable enemy. Kurapika wiped the blood on his cheek using the back of his hand, his red eyes still flaming.

When all were subdued, Kurapika, Gon and Killua went over to the hairy Ryodan and checked his condition. The hairy Ryodan was clearly dead with visible physical injury subjected on his thin body.

"Kortopi," Kurapik muttered as he straightened up with hard eyes, "he was stabbed around the middle. That's the cause of his death."

Killua wrinkled his nose. Gon however, leaned down the floor and picked up the vacuum liked material.

"And this?" he said, "I think I've seen this somewhere,"

"That belongs to Shizuku," Kurapika answered with a serious glance toward the top of the giant boxes across the room where now Hisoka was standing, "Leorio got her too."

Gon blinked and then stared toward where Hisoka was standing. The three of them joined him moments later and saw a pool of blood on the floor. In there, swimming in her own blood, was a woman with short hair, black clothing, a huge spectacles and a golden crucifix dangling on her neck. Something dark was lying beside her and Gon's eyes widened.

"It's the megane girl…" he whispered, remembering only too well how he won against her in arm wrestling back when they were captured by the Ginei Ryodan themselves.

"She was had," Killua muttered with a look at the dark object lying across the body, "Leorio really did this?"

Kurapika nodded. He remembered perfectly how Leorio ruthlessly pierced the woman's chest with his bare hands. Or was it his bare hand? Kurapika wished Leorio had been using a different weapon.

"He wasn't alone," Hisoka's voice made everyone look sharply at him. They found him smiling which was eerie. "He wasn't… he was with _him. I saw him."_

Kurapika's eyes flickered as he remembered Hisoka saying the same thing before. Was the magician referring to Leorio? Or was he referring to the shadow?

"You mean you saw them too?" Gon asked looking eager, "and do you know the guy who was with him?"

"Of course," Hisoka smiled plainly at Gon, "he's the guy who I both want and don't want to play with."

Gon and Killua gulped.

"Rye Shin," Kurapika turned straight to Hisoka, "I know he is also a Black List hunter."

"How they ended up together, I wonder," Hisoka mused with fingers on his face, his eyes glowing dangerously again. "It's really interesting… and how your friend has changed… seeing him kill… is so much fun…"

Kurapika, Gon and Killua all went rigid.

"Do you know anything else about this guy called Rye?" Killua asked nevertheless as he stood his ground and distract the magician on getting carried away once more, "we also want to know more about him from… somebody who seemed to have met him."

Hisoka threw Killua a look of interest, before crossing his arms on his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then spoke in a languid voice,

"If you insist… and let me make it short—he's a guy that cannot be approached so easily, especially of us—powerful ones."

"I heard he's got control over the most powerful nen users," Killua muttered quietly.

"Indeed. He's that monster. He's elusive and very unpredictable. Though combat is not his best side in my opinion, he knows well how to put up a decent fight. His mind control and control over the nen is his trump card. 'Control' is his pact with his nen, and you cannot do anything once you've fallen in his trap. Even simply learning to close your mind is impossible. Rye Shin has total 'control' over everything he wishes to."

"But if his not a skilled fighter," Gon went on, "then why not just attack him by sheer force? Say if you give him someone who doesn't actually have nen, but can kill him then—"

Hisoka only shook a finger.

"Remember his control. It works on anyone… and more so to those like us. Once I fought him with the same thought and I end up dancing in his command."

Gon and Killua blinked. It was kinda hard to imagine Hisoka dancing. The magician glared at the two instantly remove the thought out of their minds.

"And his 'Control over nen'," Hisoka continued with a sweet poison smile, "Something we all should fear. If you put it in other words, he is the god of all nen users. All of us would have succumbed to him if he only tried."

"Still," Kurapika broke the intimidating thought with his own firm voice, "If he's that powerful to the point that it's fearsome, why hasn't he make a move to overpower us all?"

Hisoka eyed the scarlet eyed boy and then answered in the same languid voice, "He does not want to pay attention to anything save himself. He doesn't want to trouble with all other user's nen as long as they don't get in his way. He has his own code, that guy… he believes in creating power but not keeping it. He has always liked wild shows but never his own… I believe you've seen it? The man that prefers to stay in the shadow."

Kurapika didn't say anything but his jaw visibly tightened. Killua, on the other hand, turned to Kurapika with a troubled look.

"That explains why he can control Leorio now," the white haired boy said with a frown, "so even if the old man's not that powerful he can still control his mind."

"I don't think that's the case," Hisoka cut in before Kurapika could respond, "I believe your friend was doing that on his own accord—his free will."

"That's not true!" Gon said rather heatedly that made Hisoka look at him, "Leorio would never want to kill anyone! He won't! He wants to save people!"

"Naïve, Gon," Hisoka smartly smiled, "and I was even thinking he _begged_ Rye to give him that power."

"Power?" Kurapika interjected as he looked up sharply at the magician, "Rye Shin can give power!?"

"Hold on a moment—that's too much!" Killua blurted out looking panic stricken, "even him should have a limit to his powers too! Giving out power—that's ridiculous!"

"My, my, we're having a little misunderstanding," Hisoka sighed but willing to continue anyways, "The power of 'nen' can never be given to anyone. It cannot be lessened or added, however with a little tingling on the mind—indeed it can be manipulated, even heightened. He cannot control the emotion of people, but he can control their mind. What I am telling you is that your friend must have convincedRye Shin that he wants his mind _controlled_ to act accordingly to something he cannot be if he was his old self."

Gon shot Killua a look that says _I'm confused!_ while Kurapika clenched his fists.

"I don't buy that cock and bull," Killua said with a frown, "that's something Leorio wouldn't do."

"Suit yourselves," Hisoka moved on one side and took out his phone, "I'm merely telling you something that likely took place between the two. Then again, I'm not at all disappointed. I'm curious at this new creature Rye has made…"

"What do you mean?" Kurapika's eyes hardened as it bore on Hisoka's head. The magician turned an eye at him and then smiled from ear to ear.

"It just means I have a new playmate."

He talked on his phone after a moment and the three turned to one another.

"What do you think about that?" Killua asked Kurapika seriously, "d'you really think Hisoka's right? That Leorio willingly _lost his_ mind by asking that guy to manipulate his head? That what? To make him think that he was a killing machine?"

"I don't know," Kurapika whispered with eyes glinting in confusion, "It sounds true coming out of Hisoka… and I did see Leorio back then… he looks a complete different person to me… and how he actually killed that person… what confuses me is his motivation to do so… and this Rye Shin, I still don't trust him."

The three stared at each other.

"You all should better run," Hisoka said suddenly as he hung up from his phone that made them look in his direction, "they are coming."

By _they_, Kurapika's eyes turned bright scarlet. He knew what Hisoka meant… the Ginei Ryodan.

"Eh?" Gon yelped, looking at Hisoka in surprise, "you called them here!?"

"Why yes," Hisoka smiled innocently, "why not? I cannot really keep my tracks from them."He pointed at all the cards stabbing the floor then continued, "and besides they already know that someone else is hunting them. Someone aside from our red eyed friend."

He smiled at Kurapika who closed his eyes to calm himself. When he opened them they were their normal green, but they were still as sharp as ever.

"I understand," he said quietly, "Are you going to tell them everything?"

Hisoka's eyes glinted.

"Well… who knows?"

Kurapika stared at Hisoka and then turned to Gon and Killua.

"Let's go."

The two nodded and started heading toward the door. Kurapika on the other hand, stayed and gave the magician another piercing look. Hisoka noticed his intent eyes and had to smile again.

"Say," the magician started, "it seems your friend is as elusive as his master. He never told you his plan that's why you are so worked up. That is unlike you… why not just let him run free to finish the job you started?."

He gave another smile. Kurapika shook his head.

"Let me ask you another question," Kurapika found himself saying, "what made you so sure your theory is correct? That Rye Shin has only rigged Leorio's mind and not control him?"

Hisoka slowly put his phone in his pocket before giving Kurapika another glance.

"I know Rye like the back of my hand. And don't you know? People like me can smell our own kind. When I saw your friend, I imagine myself from years ago… Rye Shin did the most splendid job."

Kurapika's mouth fell open slowly as comprehension came to his mind.

"D-don't tell me…" he whispered in a voice so soft that it was almost impossible to hear, "…you…?"

And Hisoka faced him whole, with his eyes showing a dark shadow lingering in his glinting eyes as if possessed by a monster.

"Why?" the magician asked sweetly it sounded almost a threat. He then pointed on his head using his index finger and continued, "who do you think is inside this?"

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_Kurapika's next hunt in the next chapter:_

**His Enemies**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	10. His Enemies

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"I fear I've created an incredible monster..." _**

_-Wing in reference to Gon_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: His Enemies**_

* * *

Kurapika's group found themselves on the way back to the hotel. The blonde boy has been on his phone for the last couple of minutes on their way back. Gon, Killua and Senritsu have been very quiet along the trip.

Finally, Kurapika hung his phone. Killua glanced at him.

"Your boss?" he asked quietly. The blonde boy nodded while Senritsu looked at him.

"The Nostrades wants to transport to Otto City tomorrow morning."

Gon and Killua stared at him in attention but it was the white haired boy who spoke next.

"So now what? Are we still going to go after the old man?"

"What are you talking about?" Gon almost snapped as he launched himself on his friend's direction. "of course we are!"

"Don't bite my head off," Killua muttered, pushing Gon's face away, "Kurapika?"

Kurapika considered for a moment, before answering, "I think that is the only option. Before long the Ryodan will be after him… and he'll be after them. I suppose going after the two is a big job already so I need to get my hands on Leorio first. That idiot."

Gon gave the blonde boy a reproachful look. Killua sat back with crossed arms and legs.

"But if the Ryodan doesn't learn about him then we don't need to worry about them."

Kurapika shook his head.

"I don't think the Ryodan would be deceived. They'll know about him sooner or later so we have to stop him before they do. Just imagine if they found out about him. They'll be hunting for a kill. I don't think even Leorio could face them all at once… his enemies are formidable opponents."

"We shouldn't trust Hisoka," Killua muttered sounding skeptical, "neither that Rye dude."

"We don't have to," Kurapika glanced at him, "but we don't have a choice. Hisoka knows his game. I doubt he'd let those guys get to Leorio or Rye before himself."

"Heh," Killua snorted with a sweatdrop at the side of his face, "so Hisoka's finally after him? If it's the old Leorio he'd be dying to dig his grave."

Kurapika looked at him from the mirror and then looked back at the road.

"I don't think so…" he whispered remembering how his friend foolishly and bravely returned to face Hisoka off when they first encountered him in the forest in the first part of the Hunter's exam. He was the only idiot who'd do that. It was a nostalgic memory.

"So what do we do?" Gon asked after a few moments with a troubled look.

"Senritsu and I will have to join with the Nostrades," Kurapika answered without looking at him, "I don't know what will happen, but I'm sure Leorio will be around me. I'll know when he's around. Right now we don't have any other leads so all we can do is wait… when the time comes and he contacts me again, I'll let you know. What are you two planning?"

He gazed at them this time and caught as the two boys exchange looks.

"We finished the game," Gon told him earnestly, "I haven't seen Ging, but I want to look for Leorio first. It won't feel right if I don't… Leorio's a good friend."

"What he said," Killua mumbled with eyes on the on one side looking sheepish, "Besides, it's not like he was doing this for his own. He just wanted to help, right? In a very _scary_ way. So maybe we'll search for more information about him and inform you about it. We'll follow you to Otto in no time."

Kurapika stared at the two and nodded in gratitude.

* * *

Inside an unknown hotel from a far, a man was sitting by the window with a dark gleam on his eyes as he watched the city and its bright lights during the night. He was simply sitting there, seemingly entranced by what he was seeing.

Then a door opened from one side and another man came out wearing nothing but a towel on the top of his head and around his waist. He was a tall man with plentiful of scars all over his body. He walked silently around and then stopped near a chair where his clothes were. Without a word, he started putting them on.

The man by the window looked up quietly and stared at the glass window where he could see the tall man's reflection.

"The troupe's moving," he told him languidly, "they've seen what we did. They are enraged, Leorio. They're seeking information about us."

Leorio glanced at him and then dropped himself on the bed. He then put one hand on his head and spoke hoarsely, "I hear you. It's as expected. We'll do it as usual... I'll handle the rest. You don't need to get your hands all bloody. That's my job."

Rye turned his head on the man.

"Still as selfish as ever?" he went on, "I don't underestimate your power now, but it's still unlikely that you're already on par with their strongest. A year's training is not enough for you to defeat the kinds of Feitan."

Leorio glanced behind him with a dark look, "We'll see about that."

Rye smiled from the window.

"You sound too confident but I'm serious when I said your killing intent is not enough. You need to have more on your hands if you want your nen to be enough… That reminds me, I have to give it to_ our_ friends. They found us in a very short time."

Leorio looked down his hands and remembered indistinctly how for a moment he heard Kurapika's voice coming from a far. He was in haze then. He knew he was under Rye's control and it was impossible to distract him once he was under it. But then he really heard Kurapika's voice for a moment there. He had wanted to ask what happened but the next thing he remembered Rye had ordered him to retreat. Rye also said his _friend_ came.

"Your friend?" Leorio found himself asking, "You said he came? Didn't you want me to meet him someday?"

Rye didn't answer as he continued to gaze out on the glass window. Leorio was left to ponder on his thoughts which were not easy since he knew his thoughts weren't his anymore. That was when Rye spoke.

"He is my _friend _but he is your _enemy. _We'll save the best for the last. I'm sure my old _friend's _dying to meet you but I suggest otherwise. Not yet. You'll fight him, won't you?" he glanced at Leorio with a slick smile, "like what I told you to?"

Leorio didn't react but quietly closed his eyes. It was part of their deal. Rye wasn't just helping him out of whim. In reality, Rye had wanted him to be a playmate to a certain someone. Leorio had some ideas about who Rye's _old_ friend was but he had been postponing to think about it for later. With hands forming into fists, he opened his eyes and stared darkly into a space.

"By the way, Leorio," came Rye's voice again that made the man raise his head a little, "about the next targets. I hope you're more prepared. The last time you did, you ended up in such a mess."

"I got it," Leorio answered, "but it's not like you want to get involve with the eyes anyways. You only want to join me whenever I kill."

"How cruel of you," Rye smiled, "and I was about to help you on your final plot."

Leorio didn't say a thing.

It was true. Rye had never joined him in his soul objective to retrieve all the Kuruta eyes. Rye would only give him information about the classified owners but after that he, Leorio, was on his own. Not that it matters. He had learned plenty of tricks from his master. Pretty good and nasty ones. His past target so happened to have hired an extremely powerful guard that was why he was caught off guard. He fought bloodily. Without Rye's control on him his nen was considerably weaker. But be it for his lust for blood or whatever he felt during that battle—he won. He was wounded but he won.

So even without Rye's help regarding the scarlet eyes, Leorio knew he was good enough. The next information has been given. His job today will decide his next final move for the Kuruta eyes. It will soon take place. And all the eyes will fall on Kurapika in a matter of a week. Leorio's eyes flickered as he concentrated on this.

Only one week left.

* * *

A week has passed since Kurapika left Gon and Killua at Naria and heard little information from the two. Although they did provide him the info that they spotted some Ryodan marauding the said city, this only guaranteed that they have been on the hunt for the person killing their members. Kurapika had never let it pass Leorio to do another kill, but was glad there was no evidence that he did. He had hoped the man would come to his senses more than once, but knew it was futile to believe.

So with his eyes and ears open for more information about his strange friend, Kurapika had settled in the easiest way to track his friend's movements—to keep track of the nearest holder of the Kuruta eyes.

He was alone in his room with eyes on the screen of his desktop. The room was dark and only the light from the screen flickering on his reading glass was shedding little light in the room. He was in the middle of his hunt and scrolling down the page he was reading on. The profile of another billionaire owning a pair or rare scarlet eyes was in front of him. Kurapika was dead sure that out of the five people who still have scarlet eyes with them—this billionaire would be Leorio's target.

Well, it was only a hunch, but out of the five people, this guy, Max Gates, was the only one remaining with a pair while the others only has one each.

That was when Kurapika's phone started buzzing. Immediately taking the call with the hope that it was news from Gon and Killua, the blonde boy put it on his ear with eyes on the screen.

"Hello? Ah… Mr. Nostrade… now? I'll be right up."

Kurapika hung his phone and looked at it for awhile. His boss sounded different. Wondering what has gotten his boss worked up, he restored down the window on the screen and put his glasses off. He then stood up and walked around the table to where he saw three vessels with three pairs of red eyes staring at him blankly. Without glancing at the eyes, Kurapika headed for the door and locked the room.

He took the elevator and headed for his boss's room where two guards were securing the area. With a slight nod in their direction, Kurapika knocked and entered Light Nostrade's room. The room was grand and equal to the status of his Mafia boss, but Kurapika was surprised to see him standing by his table looking agitated.

"Mr. Nostrade?" he called quietly as he stood in front of his table.

Light Nostrade didn't look at the blonde boy but merely continued clicking on his screen.

"Do we still have the pair?" he asked that made Kurapika frown, "Kuruta eyes, I mean."

Kurapika's eyes flickered.

"…yes."

Mr. Nostrade's eyes narrowed looking alarmed which made Kurapika alert.

"What is the problem, Mr. Nostrade?"

"Prepare to transport it," the boss suddenly said that made the blonde boy looked up, startled, "didn't you hear me? I said prepare it."

Kurapika was beside himself as he argued, "With all due respect, your daughter would not approved—"

"Then we have to give her everything she asks for except for those eyes," Mr. Nostrade went on looking wild at the head of his security, "those damn eyes are on the news—haven't you heard!?"

Kurapika's confusion was visible as he rounded behind his boss and surveyed what was on the screen. There he saw the headline about attacks on four billionaires. Kurapika's eyes widened as he recognized the four. He saw their dead bodies on the screen that indicated a bloody end. If he wasn't reading the profiles of these four people just the other day before he focused on Max Gates, Kurapika would not have known that they were connected because of the scarlet eyes.

"What happened…?" he whispered more to himself.

"They were attacked by an unknown creature," Mr. Nostrade clicked on an image of a flaming dark shadow. It was not clear but the shape of a man could be discerned from the image, "this creature attacked these four at the break of dawn and stole all the four scarlet eyes they posses. Then he left a message—

He showed an image of writings on the wall written in blood that says—_I'll take them all._

Kurapika gasped.

"This news is spreading like wild fire among the underground community," Mr. Nostrade went on with a sweat drop at the side of his face, "the media doesn't know it… but to us this is a threat. There were other news like this for the past months—about stolen red eyes— but nothing as audacious as this!"

He clicked on the dead bodies. Kurapika couldn't imagine any person doing it. The bodies were disassembled like they were toys torn apart. It was a hideous sight no human eyes could last. And yet, Kurapika stared as hard as he could… he can't seem to remove his eyes off them.

"This is no human act," Mr. Nostrade hissed looking frantic, "I want you to order the tightening of the security. This animal is our _enemy_!"

Kurapika's eyes flickered. Mr. Nostrade continued to breathe on the screen.

"If I didn't know better… it's those phantoms on the move again…"

Kurapika pressed his lips closed. If only that was true.

"Prepare the eyes," Mr. Nostrade looked up sharply at Kurapika, "Max Gates is going to hold a meeting for everyone who has them this evening. We are going to attend it."

Kurapika nodded quietly and then headed out of the room looking fazed. His hand was already on his phone by the time he reached the elevator and was contacting Killua by the time he was walking toward his room.

"Killua," he broke in, feeling sick at the idea of Leorio's latest act, "… this is bad… no, I'm not fine at all… it's serious. Yeah, it's that dumbass! Have you heard about the death of four billionaires this morning? He stole it from them… and he killed them off… it's him!"

There was a pause on Killua's side as Kurapika blindly reach his door with gritted teeth. Just as he was about to reach the handle, he noticed that it was unlocked. Blinking to himself, Kurapika heard Killua question the whereabouts of the stolen red eyes.

"If he's planning to send it to you then there's still the chance to catch him!" Killua was shouting on the other side of the phone, "hey—Kurapika? Are you listening?"

Kurapika pushed his door open and turned on the lights. His eyes sought for any movements on the room, until it rested on one area where his eyes flickered—and then turned raw red.

"Kurapika!?" it was Gon's voice as the blonde boy remained silent. Kurapika clutched the phone to his ear with his jaw tight, his eye balls thumping to be let out of its sockets.

"It's no use…" he whispered as he leaned his back on the door and shut it close. "They're already here."

And there, sitting together with the other three vessels that contains three pairs of Kuruta red eyes, were the newly retrieved four more containers with one eyeball each swimming inside.

The containers were bloody.

Kurapika slid down the floor and shut his eyes close in defeat.

* * *

Inside a dark and unknown hotel, we see a shadow of a man lingering by the window. He was quietly standing there, as he always did, staring into the bright lights of the dark city ahead.

His eyes suddenly narrowed as he heard approaching footsteps from outside the room. Within moments, he heard the running footsteps getting closer and then the door blasting open and snapping close.

Rye, the guy by the window, slowly looked at the tall man breathing heavily by the door. Something was dripping on the floor after him which made the black list hunter's eyes flicker in amusement.

"My, my… Leorio…" he started sounding unconcerned, "got carried away, didn't we?"

Leorio, whose clothes were drenched in blood, clenched his bloody hands and then ran toward the bathroom where he shut himself in. Rye looked back at the window quietly without much as a blink.

There was the sound of the shower turning, a wall shattering and then a man shouting.

A small smile played on Rye's mysterious face.

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_Kurapika catches up one more time in the next chapter:_

**His Retrieval**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	11. His Retrieval

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"I won't let go!" _**

_-Kurapika_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: His Retrieval**_

* * *

"We're heading there," Killua said to his phone and then hung up. He turned to Gon who was beside him and nodded at his best friend then the two of them started running toward the nearest terminal that would bring them to Otto City.

As they reached the station and bought tickets, the two sat on the farthest corner of the shuttle where they started talking in whispers.

"Kurapika found the eyes and kept them already," the white haired boy was telling his companion, "it seemed that it was left in his room. Anyways, Kurapika's already headed to the urgent meeting set by the underground Mafia regarding the eyes. Hundreds of them would probably attend it."

Gon nodded but something else was bothering him.

"Leorio brought four more eyes to Kurapika without being detected?" Gon said looking worried, "how did he do that?"

"Beats me," Killua answered with eyes on the side of the window, "but he's definitely getting weirder. He even killed his targets this time… really, that old man…"

Gon looked offended and stared down his feet. Killua glanced at him and then pointedly looked away.

"Gon," he started, "Leorio's not the same guy anymore…you know that, don't you?"

The black haired boy didn't say anything but clutched his hands on his knees. His companion continued looking away, with a lost look on his eyes.

"Neh… Killua?"

"Hm?"

"How does it feel to kill?"

Killua's eyes widened as he shot his friend a look. Gon was frowning on his knees.

"I'm sorry," he continued, "I know it's insensitive of me to ask you that but… I was just wondering if Leorio's enjoying what he's doing now… if it's still possible for him to recover from that…"

The white haired boy stared, and then slowly heaved a sigh as he dropped his chin on his hand while looking out of the window.

"I don't know, Gon…" he said truthfully that made Gon look sideways at him, "I never really thought about it… I was never thought to kill out of enjoyment or hatred… my family thought me to kill as part of business so I wouldn't know… all I know is that once the job is started—it should be finished."

Gon's shoulder sagged down. "Is that so…"

Killua gave him a side look before sighing again. He never intends to tell Gon this, but in Leorio's situation, he couldn't say if the man was doing it more for the job or for entertainment anymore. Leorio was someone who grew up cherishing life but now he was just like him. An assassin. But something was different between them. The Zoldyck boy lowered his eyes looking serious. He knew what it was to kill, but he never knew how it was to enjoy it... he wondered really if Leorio was okay. A man like Leorio won't be able to go through something like this without breaking.

Killua had that feeling it was impossible for the man to return. Even if Kurapika forgives him, Killua just had the feeling that the man would never forgive himself.

* * *

Kurapika, Senritsu and Light Nostrade were inside a black limousine. They were all quiet with the blonde leader carrying a vessel that contains a pair of Kuruta eyes. They were also wearing black suites. The meeting was set at 11 pm where everyone who was able to get hold of the Kuruta eyes were invited to attend. Kurapika didn't know just how many would come, all he knew for a fact was that these billionaires felt threatened enough to attend there. Still, he couldn't help feeling that something wrong was bound to happen.

"Why do we have to bring the eyes?" he asked shrewdly, knowing full well that exposure of the rare scarlet eyes were like luring out other enemies around, "it doesn't make sense."

"It's like the pass for this meeting," Light Nostrade muttered, "it's to prove you have every right to be there."

Kurapika and Senritsu stared but neither said anything.

Their limousine took a turn and was gliding along the road heading towards a five star hotel where other class vehicles were rounding. As their car went near the entrance, Light Nostrade sighed and turned to his guards.

"Keep your eyes open."

Kurapika didn't need to respond as the car door opened and his boss came out first. Kurapika closed his eyes and made a secret pact with himself as Senrits went ahead of him. Then, he followed them suite and saw everyone around wearing black attires and shades around.

The men handling the security were all stiff in manner and rigid in action. Their seriousness caught up with the other visitors who were also silent and quick to leave the open and enter inside. Kurapika's eyes swept around the entrance and saw number of vessels being carried by different people. He was glad he was wearing contact lenses otherwise... because just then his heart was racing at the sight of his clan's eyes surrounding him in such a group of people.

Light Nostrade moved along as he nodded at one man with dark shades. Kurapika followed them and they were lead to the entrance. Once they entered, Kurapika was greeted by an assistant lady wearing the same cold atmosphere around her. She brought a cart with her and stopped just in front of Kurapika.

"Surrender it," Light Nostrade told Kurapika quietly as he nodded at the vessel he was carrying.

Kurapika looked at him and then turned to Senritsu. Senritsu stared at the woman and then quietly nodded toward the blonde boy. Without much hesitation, Kurapika obeyed. He placed the vessel on the cart and watched as the lady moved away toward their left.

"They will bring it to a safe location," the black man leading them said as they proceeded toward the elevator, "once they confirmed its authentication they will bring it shortly to us at the meeting hall."

"Is the place heavily secured?" Light Nostrade wanted to know.

"Yes," the man answered gruffly, "there are number of security around the whole building and the meeting hall is going to be on the underground as well. If enemies are to attack, alarms would be pressed and all the people hired by Mr. Max Gates will come forth to protect all of you."

Light Nostrade chuckled and Kurapika wondered if his boss actually believed he was safe. They continued walking along the corridor and then proceeded to another elevator Kurapika knew to be leading towards the underground hall. No other people seemed to be after them which made Kurapika sure the other visitors were probably using other means of going down the underground.

The elevator was heavily secured too. Two men in the same black attire was waiting by its entrance and they checked the identities of Kurapika, Senritsu, Light Nostrade and even the man leading them too.

"Double checking identities to know impostors," Light Nostrade muttered to himself but enough for Kurapika to hear as they enter the elevator and their guide hit the down button, "clever but not quiet."

Kurapika remained silent behind him with eyes at the back of their guide.

If security measures were that tight then there should be enough defense to hold the enemy even for a second if ever the Ryodan decided to appear. Kurapika had never put it pass them. He knew even without their computer genius, the Ryodan would still be on the move for something as suspicious as this meeting even if it was called only shortly.

That was why he has been alert ever since he stepped into the building. The mere fact that it was also a sudden meeting means that the security wasn't flawless. What more, aside from the Ryodan, he was sure someone else would be there to do something about the hundred pair of eyes. He was sure someone stupid enough would dare go there and mess everything... and when that happens, he, Kurapika, would be the one to stop him.

He was dead sure Leorio would be there.

The elevator stopped. When it opened, Kurapika was surprise to see that it was directed inside the meeting hall. Almost a hundred people were there and more were still coming from different elevators positioned in all corners of the hall. Stepping outside, Kurapika saw famous and powerful names walking and talking around. Some were already seated while the others still discussing some urgent matters to their neighbor.

"This way, please," their guide called and they were directed toward the center aisle. The guide bowed and then left without another word. Kurapika remained standing for a moment, before Light Nostrade called his attention.

"You can stay at the back," he whispered with an uneasy look, "keep constant vigilance."

Kurapika and Senritsu nodded and tread back the back of the aisle where a number of private security personals were standing. There were too many people wearing black suits. Kurapika turned to his comrade.

"You stay here where it's nearest to the boss," he said quietly, "if something happens, I'll leave him to your care."

"I understand," Senritsu nodded with a concerned look, "are you going to look for him here?"

Kurapika nodded and headed his way where he stood at the farthest corner of the hall where he can observe everyone.

As the minutes passed on, Kurapika saw more people coming in from different elevators. He watched them quietly with his eyes jumping back to his boss every now and then. There were many suspicious people but Kurapika was sure they weren't members of the phantom troupe.

As the clock ticked, his anxiety grew. He was so sure Leorio would be there... or maybe he was already inside. He wouldn't put it pass Leorio as well, especially if the man was with Rye Shin. The two of them working together suddenly made Hisoka a tamed friend.

Kurapika closed his eyes shortly. He had forgotten about the magician. Maybe Hisoka would be there too.

Opening his eyes, he saw ladies in skirts guiding the Mafia bosses to settle down on their chair. Some people were already on the stage and waiting for everything to settle in. It took another quarter minutes before people were settled and another minute until the last one to come in from the elevator got to his chair.

The host of the event, Max Gates, a tall man with a short blonde hair and sharp look on his eyes, proceeded up the stage and called everyone's attention. There was no need for a double call for once he started, everyone snapped in attention. This only proved how alarmed everybody was of the situation.

"Good evening," he started in a grave voice, "I will make it short. This meeting concerns the recent attacks on the four members of the Mafia society. Make that six since Frey Merkel and Heiz Max's collection were also taken. This concerns the Scarlet eyes, ladies and gentlemen and everyone would agree that six attacks is more than enough to alert everyone of us."

There were murmurs among the crowd. Kurapika's eyes wandered around for any suspicious movements.

Max Gates eyed the crowd before lowering his head to the microphone again.

"As for now we don't have enough intel about the culprit behind these attacks. We don't even know if this is part of a group. We can't say for sure if the Phantom Troupe is even part of it. The only person who was able to fight the culprit was Heiz Max's hired security agent who was unfortunately killed in the battlefield. That as it may, we don't have enough about this dangerous creature. Some of you may think of raising your security and all that, but this does not guarantee safety. You are familiar with Kenzo Jagan, one of the four billionaires who got killed by the culprit. We all know how paranoid he was of his safety and had had heightened it every month or so... look at where he is right now."

Another disquiet buzz from the crowd.

"All the rare Scarlet eyes you have presented," Max Gates went on, "has been kept together in a particular vault. You won't be seeing them again."

Kurapika's eyes flickered at this and he straightened in attention.

He wasn't the only one, almost everybody in the meeting hall went rigid and there were more shouts and arguments from the anxious crowd. Whether Max Gates was able to defend himself from his sudden announcement, Kurapika didn't know. That was because at that exact moment, a familiar figure went pass on his right side from at least two meters away. Kurapika only saw him from the corner of his eyes. He saw that lone shadow straightened from leaning on the wall. He saw the shadow turn the other way and started walking pass the other motionless guards.

Kurapika slowly turned his head toward the only man walking toward the elevator. The tall man's figure was all he could think about as he sprang into action, afraid to lose the man along the crowd.

It was then the almost everybody started to panic. Kurapika didn't know what was happening, but almost everybody started rising on their chair while the agents went toward their respective bosses. Amid this, Kurapika was still determinedly after his sole target. He went pass the bodies blocking his way, reached a hand forward and grabbed a hand in the middle of the crowd.

Kurapika stared at the hand he was holding, and then slowly looked up to the arms, shoulder and the face of its owner. The blonde boy's eyes flickered as he finally found himself yet again face to face with Leorio.

Leorio stared at Kurapika in surprise. The two gaped at each other.

"K-Kurapika..." Leorio mumbled, his face completely draining of blood as he stared at his old friend. Kurapika couldn't react either as he kept his eyes on his friend, whose face now shows a scar across his right eye.

Then all of a sudden, there were shouts and everyone was moving rapidly toward the elevators. Kurapika felt Leorio tried to pry his hand away from him but Kurapika was adamant. Leorio was trying to lose him in the middle of confusion! So Kurapika kept his hold firm and with gritted teeth, pushed the man roughly toward the nearest elevator, shoved him in and hit the button for it to close.

That left the two together as the elevator proceeded to go up.

Leorio stepped on one side while Kurapika did the same. The two kept wary stares at each other as if afraid one would suddenly launch a dangerous attack.

Kurapika didn't like it.

"Leorio..." he started with hard eyes, his hands forming fists, all the words he wanted to say only coming out as the man's name, "LEORIO!"

Leorio looked at him cautiously it looked as if he was afraid of being scolded, just then sighed after a moment.

"I guess it can't be helped," he muttered, his hand on his pocket, "I knew this was bound to happen eventually."

He took something from his pocket and handed it to Kurapika. The blonde boy stood straight in alarm and then saw the Leorio was giving him a card key.

"What's that?" he snapped, his eyes shooting up the tall man.

"It's a key," Leorio answered coolly, "it's yours. It's the vault that leads to all the Kuruta eyes. I've already retrieved it all for you."

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_Ginei Ryodan on the loose in the next chapter:_

**His Only Ally**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	12. His Only Ally

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"Power is Might!"_**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: His Only Ally**_

* * *

Kurapika gaped at the man in front of him and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked down at the man's hand again and had to blink once to make sure he was giving him a key. Then slowly and with a crease on his eyebrows, he looked up at him again.

"You didn't have to do that!" he berated, his appreciation of the gesture drowning by the mere sight of Leorio's scar, "doing this—everything you've done! It's already enough—let's go back already!"

He reached for Leorio's outstretched arm, but instead of seizing the key, he grab his friend's wrist firmly. The two eyed each other with seriousness for a long time. In reality Kurapika didn't know how to react. How was he supposed to deal with someone he's been looking for a long time when the guy himself doesn't seem willing to listen?

_I'll just have to beat him till he understands!_

Gripping his hold tightly, the blonde boy saw Leorio reached for his hand and turned it up. The man then pressed the key on his hand and said quietly,

"You go back. You've already retrieve all your brother's eyes. It's better for you to make preparations and stop making them wait any further."

Kurapika stared at the key and then shot his friend a look.

"What are you?" he asked in disbelief, "You think I'll just accept this?"

"Why not?" Leorio said testily, "isn't this your aim? To collect all the eyes? You should concentrate on taking them all back now and leave everything to me."

"Leave everything to you? After you destroyed yourself you think I'll just leave everything to you!?"

As he said this, he visibly saw Leorio froze. The man seemed to have stopped breathing as well as he once again turned to his friend with a slight crease on his eyebrows.

"Destroyed myself?" he repeated with a flickering gaze at Kurapika. The blonde boy straightened a little but his eyes were still sharp as he responded in the same calm voice,

"We know who you're working with… we have ideas about what might have happened between the two of you… but I don't agree with you! You don't have to stain your hands with _my_ enemy's blood! You didn't have to go that far, Leorio!"

They glared at each other with such intensity—it was as if they were in the middle of a duel. Kurapika just remembered how he stood in the same opposite side when he and Leorio first fought each other… but it was different now…

"I'm gonna have to tell you to stop it," he whispered seriously, "I won't let you do anything for me anymore… it's enough. Do you know the Ryodan's after you now? And that maybe even Hisoka's waiting for you outside the building? Everything's messed up! Even Gon and Killua's worried about you! So I'm telling you to stop and come with me_—leave everything to me this time!"_

Silence followed the boy's honest request. Leorio only gazed at him for a moment and Kurapika was alarmed by the man's impassive face. The old Leorio was much easier to read… unlike this guy…

"Kurapika," Leorio breathed in a voice so deep, Kurapika thought he wasn't the one speaking. Leorio's eyes were hidden in the shadows for some reason as he continued, "I can't argue with you right now, but I can't stop just yet."

Kurapika couldn't hide his disappointment and anger. "Why?!"

The man looked away pointedly as if unwilling to explain himself any further. What more, he was already concentrating on the sliding door with agitation as he looked from the button to the numbers indicating the floor they were in. He looked as if he was suffocating—like he can't stand being in the same place anymore. Kurapika couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Leorio was just too far already.

Kurapika grit his teeth.

"What exactly are you planning after this, Leorio?" he bellowed, making Leorio slightly pay attention, "To take all the Ryodan and die in the process? What about your own dream? What about becoming a doctor?"

Leorio didn't answer.

"You idiot…" the blonde boy hissed with a heavy heart, "you wanted to help me, I know that already… but you went too far … you're really a big dumbass!"

"Yeah," Leorio agreed silently, making Kurapika shot a look up at the man. He saw Leorio's eyes flicker with a sad smile on his face—the real Leorio. "I suppose I am."

He glanced at his friend and continued, "But I'm not changing my plan. You should go away once this is over. There's nothing for you to do here anymore."

"What do you think you're doing, ordering me around?" Kurapika retorted with hands forming fists. Leorio looked down and found the blonde boy looking at him with eyes flashing daggers, "I'm not going anywhere until you come to your senses!"

Kurapika suddenly raised his right hand and from there appeared a glove of chain. Leorio leapt back in alarm as he saw the blonde boy flex his fingers as if ready to attack with his chains slithering around like a live thing.

"Hey," Leorio muttered with a raised eyebrow, "what are you—"

"If you don't want to come with me," Kurapika whispered determinedly, "I'm just gonna have to do it by force!"

He closed his fist and immediately his chains strike toward Leorio who took one step back to avoid the blow. The end of the chain hit the wall hard, leaving a mark on it with bits of it falling on the ground.

"Hey!" Leorio shouted indignantly, "what are you doing!?"

"You must be restrained," if Kurapika wasn't wearing his contact lenses, he knew his eyes would have been bright red by now, "I won't let you do what you please if it concerns me!"

"You idiot!" Leorio shouted as he was once again attacked, he ducked to avoid it and glared at the blonde boy, "if your chains struck me—what do you think will happen to you?!"

"You're in no place to worry for me!" Kurapika bellowed heatedly as his chains attack together, leaving no place for Leorio to escape since he was in such a closed space, "I'll take you down myself!"

Metal chains started to circle Leorio and he felt them surround him. Within seconds his whole body was wrapped in Kurapika's chains, rendering him immobile and stuck on the spot.

Cursing, Leorio tried to struggle.

"It's no use," Kurapika said quietly as he flexed his finger and making the chain tightens, "I won't let you escape."

"Stop it," Leorio looked at him with a frown, "you know this only works against the Ryodan members! You're forfeiting your life by using it to me!"

"Like I said," Kurapika whispered with a sweat drop at the side of his face, feeling uneasy but determined, "you're in no place to worry for me."

Leorio stopped struggling as the two eyed each other. Just then, the elevator stopped with the bell sounding—and then it happened in a second. Kurapika felt a force reach for them from the elevator door and then there was a loud bang. The sliding doors were crashed open by a fist flying—Kurapika saw within seconds a member of the Ryodan with short blond hair—Phinks charging for an open attack. He blew the door apart with his fist directly toward Leorio.

Kurapika didn't even have time to call his friend's name as he saw the collision. Only—it wasn't what he was expecting. Leorio, who was under his chain, met Phinks powerful fist with nothing but his forehead. Kurapika gasped as the two men glared at each other with grins on their faces.

"LEORIO!"

He extracted his chain, in time to see Leorio and Phinks jump apart. Leorio's forehead was bleeding, but nonetheless intact, while Phinks stood outside the door and massaging his knuckles.

The two continued to glare at one another.

"You used your head against my fist?" Phinks started looking pissed with an angry vein popping at the side of his head, "that's insane. But the fact that you're alive means you're the guy I'm looking for."

"You sure?" Leorio wiped his bleeding head and grinned confidently, "what if you got the wrong guy?"

"I can't be wrong," Phinks muttered with eyes turning serious, "you're reeking with my comrade's blood. We could smell you from outside. You're gonna die here."

Kurapika's jaw tightened, his eyes definitely shading red behind his contacts as he heard this. So the Ryodan was really there—and they're coming for an all out war.

"Give it your best," Leorio suddenly answered that surprised Kurapika because then—he saw something dark glimmer behind Leorio's eyes, "otherwise your blood might just be added to my smell."

Phinks smiled from ear to ear and he too, reeked with a menacing aura. Kurapika took steps forward as he felt this, his chains ready and already on the move. Phinks saw him and raised an eyebrow.

"You!" he spat suddenly, "you're that chain guy!"

He then looked from Leorio to Kurapika and chuckled to himself as he continued, "I see what's going on here… that makes sense… so I'll just finish the two of you at the same time."

"I won't bet on that," Leorio's voice has gone deep. Kurapika glanced at him a little and noticed dark lines appearing under his eyes. He then felt something malevolent coming out of the man's aura that made stare for a moment.

Then Leorio's skin turned as dark as a shadow.

Kurapika would have stared at him and even called out his name—but then he felt another aura slip into them and heard something like a tune on a song. Kurapika snapped in attention and listened more. Something was moving about them—something that was making him hear a song he can only describe as something equal to death.

And then Leorio and Phinks were in battle and Kurapika raised his chain in order to attack. Leorio has completely changed within seconds and was battling with the Ryodan in an arm combat. They clasped hands together and were trying hard to push one another by force. Both were using pure power.

Kurapika on the other hand was focusing on the sound. His ears sharpened as the song began to get closer and closer—that was when he wielded his chain to his left side. He struck it to a wall and sent more chains to attack. The song stopped abruptly as Kurapika pulled his chains roughly and revealed into the light something covered in dirty bandages. He recognized the guy as one of the Ryodan named Bonolenov and sprang into action. Bonolenov rose from the ground and was trying to point his boxing gloves at Kurapika with the death song coming out of his body becoming stronger. Kurapika, however, was quick—within seconds his pact with his chain was already on the move as they circled around the bandaged guy. In that heated moment and knowing he has no time to lose, Kurapika steeled himself and struck his enemy around the chest toward its death.

Breathing heavily as he felt his chain move about him in what seemed to be pleasure, Kurapika heard a scream. He wheeled around in time to see a dark guy pinning Phinks by the wall. The dark guy, he recognized as Leorio, was reeking with a deadly aura that made Kurapika feel cold. He was holding the Ryodan's neck with one hand and was raising him higher and higher the wall. Kurapika watched as Phinks struggled with all his power, but then, Kurapika saw that the Ryodan was missing his arms. All that was there were large blots of blood falling out of his shoulders.

Kurapika felt hollow as he saw this and feared what was going to happen next as Leorio gripped his enemy's neck tightly. Phinks gritted his bloody teeth, his sharp angry eyes boring at the man who was about to kill him.

"B-bastard…" he managed to utter. Leorio didn't give the slightest inkling that he heard somebody spoke, instead, he tightened his grip.

"Leorio…" Kurapika whispered, his heart racing, "…stop it, Leorio!"

He didn't know what he would have done himself but Kurapika stood his ground with gritted teeth. For some reason, he realized Leorio was not going to listen to him either.

Kurapika's eyes sharpened. He pointed his chains hastily toward the man and let his chains out again—only it wasn't aiming for Leorio but toward a different target. Another man has appeared behind the shadow— a well known figure of a man with hair tight into a pony tail, clad in samurai attire with a katana at hand. Kurapika saw him first draw his katana with the sole aim to severe Leorio's arm—_Nobunaga Hazama_.

Kurapika nearly missed the samurai as Nobunaga felt his chains, but he was a second later. The blonde boy was quick witted enough to reach his sudden dodge and successfully wrapped his chains around his enemy. As he immobilized the Ryodan with powerful concentration his chain willingly obeyed, he turned to Leorio who has already killed Phinks by merely crushing his neck.

Kurapika gaped at him with a frown. He was sure Leorio had no intention of dodging the samurai's attack moments ago. It was as if the shadow himself was willing to sacrifice an arm just to end Phinks at that same second.

"OI! YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!" Nobunaga shrieked as he saw his comrade fall, "I'LL KILL YOU—I'll KILL YOU!" he fought against the chains tremendously but it was no use. Kurapika had rendered him defenceless.

"Don't move," Kurapika said as he stepped forward. The remaining Ryodan glanced at him slowly with murderous eyes and then gritted his teeth in anger.

"You…" he breathed as if it was a curse, "damn chain guy…"

Then his eyes fell on his other fallen comrade next to Kurapika's feet. Nobunaga's face contorted.

"… shit!"

Kurapika gave Nobunaga a wary look as he felt the Ryodan's aura growing stronger under his chain. He gripped his hold on him and found the samurai to be quite sturdy.

"It's no use to fight," Kurapika told him. Nobunaga threw him a death stare but before the samurai could speak, Leorio's shadow appeared in front of him and shot a hand toward his head and gripped it tightly.

"Leorio!" the blonde boy called in alarm and hastily tried to pull Nobunaga away from him but the next thing he knew—he, Kurapika, felt an agonizing pain around his middle and felt himself fly away. His back hit the near wall and he fell on the floor, coughing and gasping for breath.

"That won't do," said a languid voice on top of him and Kurapika forced himself to look up with a pained expression on his face, "you can't get in the way."

In front of him, Kurapika saw a tall, slim guy with a mask like face and black hair. He was wearing a black suit and was carrying something on his shoulder but there was no mistaking who he was: the Black List Hunter, Rye Shin.

"You…" the blonde boy gasped, trying to raise himself to his knees and clutching on his stomach. It seemed that this guy knocked him off for whatever crazy reason, "Rye Shin…"

"My name precedes me," the man smiled and straightened himself, "seemed like you found out I was with him, huh? Quite sharp for another Black List hunter. But you can't interfere. This is _his_ game."

Kurapika then remembered his chain lost its effect and looked at where Nobunaga was standing. His eyes bulged as he saw Leorio's arm already protruding on Nobunaga's back, clearly killing him in that single blow. Kurapika frowned as he realized it doesn't make sense—just a moment ago, Nobunaga was reeking with a nasty nen.

Rye Shin then smiled down at him as if able to read his mind.

"Shutting his nen was so very easy," he said impassively and Kurapika understood. Rye Shin manipulated Nobunaga's nen to shut off so that Leorio could kill him easily. That was what he did.

"Leorio," Rye Shin walked toward the shadow and pats his shoulder, "sorry I made your kill fast but we don't have time. Authorities are swarming the area, we need to go. Oh, that reminds me, I have a gift for you."

Kurapika strained himself to get up and saw Rye pat the thing lying on his shoulder this time. The blonde boy realized that it was a human being—but then, not just any being but a familiar short guy with black hair with a skullhead scarf that covers his mouth—Ginei Ryodan's _Feitan._

"This guy attacked me," Rye went on looking extremely pleased, "he's very persistent but he's a talent. We can have a better use for him."

Leorio's shadow disappeared and all that was left was the man himself staring at Feitan.

"That leaves us with three more Ryodan," he breathed as he stared down at his bloody hands, "three more…"

"Make it four," Rye said and ushered the man toward the empty hallway, "four more."

The two of them started to walk away, leaving the blonde boy with three dead bodies around him. Kurapika opened his mouth to call his friend but then found his whole body immobilize and his voice strained. With eyes widening, he looked at Rye Shin who was also looking at him in amusement.

Then somebody spoke out of nowhere—_inside his head_.

_I told you don't get in the way. He won't listen to anyone._

_Right now, I'm his only ally._

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_Kurapika's dilemma in the next chapter:_

**His Time**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	13. His Time

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"I'll hunt him till the end of my time!"_**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: His Time**_

* * *

Kurapika's eyes flickered open. He found himself staring at a white ceiling.

For a few seconds he allowed himself to blink blankly up while trying to recall what he was doing there. His muscles felt heavy, his head felt light. Something inside him was telling him he should stay that way for awhile while another was bugging him to go up and look for someone.

_Look for someone?_

Kurapika's eyes remained blank for awhile as he pondered on the question in his mind. He couldn't remember why he was so bothered by the question but he could feel that it was something important. He was supposed to go look for someone… but who?

Just then—like a flash of lightning—life started to come back to his eyes that suddenly turned red and the next thing— the blonde boy had jerked himself upward into a sitting position with his hands tightly clutching the blanket that was covering him. A droplet of sweat slid down the side of his good natured face and his breathing became uneven. Images of a dark hall, elevator and his chain striking to its deadly opponent flashed to his mind and the last he knew a voice was speaking inside his head before everything went dark.

Then there was Leorio disappearing again.

Kurapika put his right hand on his face and tried to remember the event that occurred somewhere deep in his memory. He knew it was true—but still he hoped it was all just a dream.

As if it was the case, the blonde boy suddenly looked up and looked around him. He recognized the room and realized he was back inside his hotel suite. He saw Senritsu's book on the chair next to his bed and knew his comrade had been there. He travelled his eyes toward the table and saw at least four pair of eyes in his possession. Was it really just a dream when Leorio told him he had gathered all the Kuruta eyes for him?

In his haste, Kurapika moved to the slide his legs down the floor but then his eyes caught something on top of the side table. Stopping to a heartbeat, Kurapika recognized the card key.

His eyes widened.

The door knob of the room turned and Senritsu came in. She was followed closely by Gon and Killua who both eagerly peered inside the room. That was where they found Kurapika seated on the edge of the bed and staring intently on something in his hands with his head bowed.

"You're awake," Senritsu said as she closed the door behind her.

Gon and Killua exchanged glances before they took steps inside the room.

"Kurapika?" Gon started hesitantly.

The blonde boy slowly looked up with his normal green eyes. When he saw the two boys his eyes visibly softened.

* * *

Moments later, the four is seen next sitting in the middle of the living room in front of the television screen. They were watching a newscast that was showing the familiar luxurious building where the underground meeting happened. Police cars were all around and medical personnel were coming in and out together with stretchers carrying bodies.

"The Mafia community made it known worldwide that the Ryodan initiated the attack last night," Senritsu said as she pointed at the lifeless body being carried out with white covers on top of them, "since they were found in the area. Four bodies were found plus the body of Max Gates himself."

As Senritsu pointed at another body, Kurapika's eyes flickered.

"He was killed too?" he asked, sounding surprised.

Senritsu nodded, "After he announced that no one will ever see the Kuruta eyes again, he suddenly shrieked in pain as if his head was about to explode. Then people started panicking and there was a stampede. I immediately came to the aid of Mr. Nostrade to assist him in a safe place which all body guards were doing. When I secured his safety, I quickly went to look for you and found you unconscious together with those Ryodan's bodies…"

Kurapika glanced up at Senritsu and saw that there was a slight crease on her eyebrows.

"I thought you must've fought with them," she continued calmly, "but it disturbed me to see the state of some of their bodies… especially the guy with the blonde hair…"

"Kurapika?" Gon went on, "…was it Leorio who did it?"

In Kurapika's mind's eye, flashes of Leorio's darkness appeared and all he could remember was the lustful smile that lingered on it as it kills its prey. He would not have minded their deaths… if only it wasn't his friend's hands that got stained in the process. The blonde boy remained silent but he gave a short nod.

Gon looked very much saddened.

"In any case," Senritsu went on, "what drives the Mafia community in frenzy is that since Max Gates is dead, they have no way of retrieving the eyes he took from them. All the Kuruta eyes just suddenly disappeared in thin air and they are still considered missing until now."

Kurapika clutched the card key in his hands and said in an audible whisper, "They're not missing."

Gon, Senritsu and Killua all shot him a surprised look. Kurapika held his hand to them and showed them the card key and went on explaining calmly,

"Leorio gave it to me last night when I caught up with him."

Gon gasped while Killua threw himself forward. Senritsu kept her eyes on the blonde boy.

"You _caught up_ with Leorio!?" the black haired boy started sounding attentive, "how—what happened? Did you talk to him? Did you convince him to stop his plan?"

"More importantly—" Killua shoved Gon aside, "did he really give you all the eyes? How's that possible? I heard from Senritsu it was Max Gates who instigated the meeting shortly after the death of those four billionaires? How come…"

Killua almost bit his tongue as a sudden comprehension came to his eyes. He gave Kurapika a look as if to confirm his assumption and found the blonde boy nodding at him.

"What?" Gon asked realizing that he was missing something, "what is it? Tell me!"

"It was a well plot plan," Killua turned to the black haired boy with a sweat drop at the side of his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Gon.

"Everything," Kurapika answered, finally straightening on his chair and looking Gon in the eye, "I am not thoroughly sure, but I guess the attack on the four scarlet eyes holder was just part of their plan to intimidate all the collectors. Maybe Rye Shin already has Max Gates under his control when he called for the meeting, thus taking all the Kuruta eyes and putting it in a safe place no one but the key holder can enter… maybe that was their plan."

And Kurapika went on explaining about how he caught Leorio, how he cornered him inside the elevator, their conversation and their fight and finally, the arrival of the Ryodan. He did mention the arrival of Rye Shin with Feitan dangling on his shoulder but he refrained from repeating the man's words.

Gon and Killua gaped at him as he told the story while Senritsu stared at Kurapika intently.

"No way…" Gon whispered after a moment as Killua crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"So let's say they worked hard to give you the scarlet eyes back," the white haired boy started again conversationally, "you're telling me _that_ Rye Shin dude was only all about helping Leorio get the eyes back? That's pointless even for him!"

"I don't think that's the case," Kurapika interrupted suddenly and there was a glint on his eyes as he said quite darkly, "I think he was planning another thing that concerns Leorio… I'm sure about it."

Senritsu stared at the blonde boy fixedly.

"What do we do?" Gon stood up this time to face Kurapika looking worried, "if we don't find Leorio now who knows what will happen? If he's still after those other Ryodan then it means we only have to look for them too! I still can't believe he got rid of those monsters in single blow but I still don't believe Leorio wants to do that! I'm sure there's a reason—there must be!"

"Sit down, Gon," Killua pat his bestfriend's shoulder and encouraged him to take a seat. Gon looked at him with a frown and then slowly followed his friend. The Zoldyck boy then turned to Kurapika and said,

"That cardkey…do you know where it is pointing?"

"Yeah," the blonde boys used his zetsu and saw a silver string of aura enveloped to it and pointing outward somewhere, "It's probably pointing directly towards the safe…"

"Then what do you plan to do?" Killua's gaze didn't leave Kurapika's face.

Kurapika stared at the key and then closed his eyes.

"I'll bring my brothers to peace."

* * *

Hisoka stepped into the Ryodan's hideout and easily dodged needles aimed towards his face. The needles struck the opposite wall where they went pass like bullets.

"My… what temper," he said placidly as he stared down at the woman in the middle of the rundown room with plenty of debris around, "is this how you mourn, Machi-chan?"

The woman in the middle of the room with pink hair up into a pony tail glared at him with his eyes seething in cold anger.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped as she straightened from where she was crouching. Hisoka stepped forward and saw candle lights around the center of the room where bodies of the fallen three Ryodan members were lying.

"You took their bodies back?" Hisoka said sounding amused, "Where's Franklin?"

Machi looked down the floor from Nobunaga's body to Phinks.

"He went to meet the head…"

"Chrollo? How nostalgic." He surveyed the dead bodies again, "I suppose it took you some time to kill the people guarding them? Did you take their bodies for proper burial?"

Machi gave him a glowering look. Hisoka inclined his head on one side innocently.

"I did my own autopsy," she said quietly with eyes lingering on them, "it's the same hands as the one who took down Shalnark and Shizuku for Phinks… and surprisingly—the traces of the chain guy's hands are also present here… what do you suppose that means?"

Hisoka mused to himself and didn't say anything. Machi threw him a contemptuous look.

"Where do you think Feitan is?" she asked. The magician didn't even bat an eye as she continued, "I know you know something."

"Hn?" Hisoka raised an eyebrow, "and why would you think that way?"

"…"

"I don't know anything," Hisoka walked up to one of the debris and sat there where he eyed Machi with interest, "about Feitan, or about their deaths…I hope Chrollo would be able to find replacement for them easily since that's his job."

Machi gave him another reproachful glare.

"You're talking too much," she said coldly, "If you keep on talking I might just sew your mouth close."

Hisoka looked as if he was just given a love letter as he smiled appreciatively and gave Machi one of his pleased faces.

"You're too sweet," he placed his chin on top of his clasped hands and eyed the woman with deepest affection as he continued, "I may not know anything about Feitan's whereabouts, but maybe you'll stop sulking if I give you some information about your _enemies_, what do you say?"

Machi's eyes flickered.

* * *

A week passed and that morning found Gon, Killua and Senritsu standing by a black car at the bottom of a mountain. Gon was pacing by the road, his keen eyes searching the trees for something he only knows. Killua was leaning his arms on the card door with a bored look in his eyes while Senritsu stood calmly beside him.

"Gon, stop fidgeting and get back here already. Kurapika won't be back until two hours or so." Killua told his friend in a flat voice. Gon didn't even look at him as he answered,

"I really wanted to go with him... I want to see his village..."

"You know it's not the right time," Killua murmured sensitively as he too gazed toward the mountain, "...let's give Kurapika his space... this is the first time he returned here with his promise complete after all..."

The wind blew gently on Gon's face and the three of them all looked back at the silent mountain.

Kurapika is seen standing by a number of graves inside an unknown place. His surroundings were trees with different circular designs as if it were undiscovered things. The place itself looked untouched by civilization with blossoming beauty hidden inside it.

Kurapika stood in the middle of this environment in front of the graves. He stood there motionless as if lost in a trance. There were a great number of empty vessels on his left side and freshly dug soil in front of at least 36 graves. Kurapika remained quiet for a long time.

Here was the place where his vengeance started. Here was the place his resolved was formed.

He stood there quietly and allowed his time to move. It was time to start anew. It has been a long time since he made the pact to avenge his brothers. Now that it was fulfilled, Kurapika could only let time flow time for vengeance is over. Now was his time to live and move forward—but before anything else, he knew there was still something he needed to recover.

Kurapika bowed down and wondered if he could still get it back.

He lost a friend once… he was damn not gonna lose one again.

_I'll hunt him till the end of my time!_

* * *

It was already noon when the blonde boy decided to emerge from that nostalgic place. He surveyed the area one last time before giving his final bow with a look of resolve on his eyes.

Another hour later, he stepped in the outskirt of the land where he found his three comrades waiting for him patiently.

Their car glided back into the road moments later with the four of them seated opposite each other.

"I really hoped I could come with you there," Gon was telling Kurapika with a sad smile on his lips, "I would have liked to see them too…"

"Idiot, be more sensitive," Killua went on as he nudged the boy, "it's not like you can just barged in there when you want to!"

Kurapika smiled at them with Senritsu sitting next to him.

"So then, Kurapika?" Killua turned a serious glance at the blonde boy and everybody listened "what do you plan to do now? It's already been a week since the event in the underground... what happens next?"

Senritsu and Gon turned to Kurapika who glanced back at Killua with a flicker of resolve in his eyes as he answered, "I'm going after Leorio."

Gon nodded while Killua narrowed his eyes.

"That much is clear... but how do we start?"

"It's _we,_ okay?" Gon emphasized the word with a firm look in his eyes.

Kurapika gave him an approving nod before continuing, "It's been a week since I saw him and the longer the time pass the longer it'll be more dangerous. The only thread I can follow is the Ryodan..."

Killua nodded.

"There are still two or three Ryodans out there including their former head," he said in a matter of fact voice, "plus Hisoka… what do you plan about them?"

"As for Chrollo, I don't think he can do anything about what's happening given his condition, but I am much concerned about Hisoka. It seemed like he's really after Rye Shin and Leorio after all. I can guarantee that. The fact that he wasn't at the meeting surprised me but I'm sure he's still on the prowl…"

"What about Feitan?" Gon asked, "didn't you say that Rye Shin took him too? Do you think he'll turn that guy to something like he did to Leorio?"

"That's unlikely," Kurapika answered, "there isn't much to turn after all… but… I am still concerned about why Rye Shin took him… I don't like the idea that Feitan is in the same ground as Leorio…"

Killua's eyes sparkled suddenly that made the blonde boy look at him.

"Do you have anything in mind, Killua?"

"Not really," Killua shot both arms at the back of his head, "I hope I'm wrong though."

Kurapika frowned at the white haired boy and then closed his eyes in understanding.

"I hope we're not thinking of the same possibility."

"Huh?" Gon blinked at the two, "what are you two thinking?"

"I need to contact Hisoka," Kurapika continued with a shake of head at the black haired boy, "he's the only one who knows the Ryodan's whereabouts..."

"And we still resort to Hisoka..." Killua mumbled with a sigh, "it's not like he's gonna help us if he wanted to deal with Leorio and Rye Shin himself."

Kurapika's eyes glinted.

"It's still a good thing he didn't show at the underground meeting, right?" Gon said from his corner, "or do you think he was up to something?"

Nobody answered and for a moment everyone in the vicinity became quiet.

The next day, Kurapika left the Nostrades and said goodbye to Senritsu who said she'll be willing to give them any assistance in the future. He then met up with the two boys and the three formed their group and started the search one more.

Little did they know about their fruitless search and that it would be two months later before they heard something about Leorio again.

* * *

Hisoka is seen walking along an empty port. It was a chilly evening but he didn't seem to mind. His pale skin shone because of the moonlight and his aura was full of complacence. He walked along the port with a smile lingering on his face, his right hand twirling a card absentmindedly.

Ahead of him, Machi was walking.

Like him, she was walking as if she meant to be there. She walked with chin up and with eyes ahead, glinting in the moonlight with a cold expression.

They walked and followed each other like that for some time, until the woman seemed to get fed up that she stopped abruptly and threw him one sharp glare.

"So what? You're not planning to follow me the whole night, are you?"

"Hmm? Of course not."

Machi's eyes lingered on the magician for awhile, and then she continued walking.

"I'm here because you said you have information about the man behind my comrade's death. I hope you're not playing with me."

"Why would I even think of such?" Hisoka's eyes glimmered in the light. Just then, he felt his phone vibrate and took it from his pocket. He opened the mail and saw Kurapika's name.

His eyes flickered in interest.

"What are you doing?" Machi shot him a question looking suspicious, "who are you contacting?"

The magician looked up at her and gave her an amused look.

"Are you jealous that much?"

"I'll kill you."

Hisoka chuckled and then looked at his phone again.

"It's nothing important." He murmured and the next thing, he turned off his phone.

"So why did you brought me here?" she asked, finally turning to him with crossed arms and raised eyebrows. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Ah… about that…" Hisoka's eyes darted pass her shoulder and saw two shadows ahead. His eyes danced. "Well… you said you wanted to find the killer… how about he finds you first?"

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_Hisoka's aiming for a fight in the next chapter:_

**His Battle**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_A/N: so busy but still loved the story~ the end is near everyone!_


	14. His Final Battle

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"To destroy evil one must become evil himself!"_**

_~Leorio_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: His Final Battle**_

* * *

The busy night street of the metropolitan proved to be very useful to a black haired boy wearing glasses for concealing his identity further. He was sitting outside a coffee shop and had been hanging around the area since mid afternoon with nothing but magazines and a cup of coffee on his table. The waitress of the coffee shop didn't have any complaints whatsoever as far as the boy could tell, though he noticed she would always come to offer him more things to order. Not that she sounded annoyed—she sounded very eager in fact—a knowledge that would put him off whenever he thinks about it. In any case, with busy people minding their own business on the crowded area, the black haired boy successfully managed to blend in.

After sometime, he checked his watch. It was already a quarter past seven. It was almost time for his companion to arrive.

No sooner that he thought this, another man slipped at the chair opposite him as if it was the most casual thing to do. The black haired boy looked up at the familiar face of his companion whose bold grin was very evident.

"It sure is hard to find you these days," he started in a matter of fact voice, "and when I do, it always comes next to the word trouble. I don't know if I should be glad to see you at all."

The black haired boy smiled easily at the man.

"Hanzo," he said with a genuine smile.

Hanzo gave him a wink and then looked at the black haired boy with a start.

"So then, Kurapika…" he started again, "I didn't think black hair would suit your disguise. I didn't think of putting one on since my head's always been bald and will always be, if you know what I mean."

Kurapika shook his head.

"Don't mind my disguise; my appearance has already preceded me around this area. I'm glad to see you're doing fine, Hanzo."

"Likewise, and I don't think you're lying about your appearance preceding you… as far as I'm concerned you've already made a name for yourself… I may not be a Black List hunter like you, but I know enough on the market…"

"I know that's why I was surprised to see you lurking around Palamē back at Origeon City. It's not like you to be in a suspicious place where mysterious people hang about like that."

"Look who's talking," Hanzo dropped his chin on his palm with a dry expression, "I was only there because I had solid information that what I was hunting was there, and then to find you three there— you kids ought to know your limits! Geez… even with license you lot are just a bunch of kids after all."

Kurapika remembered Hanzo's reaction that night two months ago. He, Gon and Killua just got wind of Leorio's whereabouts that night when they chanced to meet the ninja warrior. It was then that their collaboration was formed. Though it may sound like Hanzo had forced the truth out of them, having the help of another hunter was very much in favor for Kurapika… especially if it was as efficient as Hanzo.

"I'm glad you were able to get back here in metropolitan in a short notice. How are Gon and Killua?"

"We've decided to go on separate ways for awhile since Gon got a message from his friend Kaito," the blonde boy relayed on, "But he made me promise to call them if anything comes up."

"He's still after his dad?"

"I think he's already got ideas about that… in any case, I don't want to hold him from his real aim… Leorio's our friend, but I can't help feeling that he is my own problem to deal with."

"Don't say that, you, so you must be pretty glad to see me, eh?"

Kurapika pressed a small smile. Hanzo grinned again before pressing on serious matters.

"Did you get any information on your side? After that Franklin dude's body was found, I mean?" the ninja asked with his face growing serious.

Kurapika shook his head. "The authorities have given up the case as far as I could tell. They weren't very eager to know the mysterious man killing Ryodans since it's very favourable for the society. They've made their conclusions which are not really that far from truth about revenge and hunters forming alliance to get rid of the group. In any case, I don't think they were very much alarmed to find another dead Ryodan body a month after the accident at the hotel…"

"The Hunter's Association isn't exactly thrilled of the idea about hunters being suspected," Hanzo said, "but you know them, they have their own ideas and opinions, but the chairman hasn't said anything so I doubt the association's gonna get involve before long."

"That's a relief," the blond boy nodded quietly, "I don't want them to know about Leorio… otherwise they would surely hunt him down…"

"I know," Hanzo frowned this time, "with everything you've told me I don't think anyone should judge him except you… but if worst comes to worst… you know it's unlikely that things will end well for him, right?"

Kurapika didn't answer. Hanzo stared at him transfixed.

"I know how you feel about your friend… but are you sure you want to continue this? Has it occurred to you that maybe Leorio doesn't need any saving at all?"

"If I see him I'm not gonna ask about his opinion," Kurapika found himself saying with strong conviction. He had long known that talking with an idiot like Leorio wouldn't work at all.

Hanzo scratched his head in defeat.

"Anyways, about our business here," the ninja's voice suddenly grew serious and his eyes glinted as he spoke, "The last time we spoke I told you about my reliable source who doesn't wish to be known. She's the one who provides me information about illegal activities, rumors on the underground and so on… it's really helpful if the target is connected on queer things like that. But she told me something that I think may have connection with what you are after…"

Kurapika listened intently.

"Do you know a street called El Pueblos Noches?"

* * *

"It's confirmed, _he_ will be _there._" said a woman's voice inside a darkened room where little light was allowed to come, "he'll be at that particular place and we can take him."

"I see," said another voice which was calm and placid despite the cold atmosphere, "that makes it much easier. I'll get rid of him myself."

"You're in such a hurry," said a familiar languid voice of a man and behind his voice there was a queer tone while at his background sound of shuffling cards were heard, "you have just returned and you want to finish everything quickly. But I guess I can't complain _yet_ since you promised to finally deal with _me."_

"I have no intention of keeping him alive," said the calm cold voice, "I'll end everything once the plan is successful. And I don't want you to do anything _against_ this, Hisoka."

The man playing with his cards chuckled softly.

"You're too suspicious of me," he said, "haven't I told you why you shouldn't worry about me? But let me just remind you your plan won't work if you just finished him off."

"Don't tell him what to do," snapped the woman's voice. Hisoka chuckled again.

"Anyways, isn't that a bit cruel?" he said again as he surveyed a dead body in front of him with the woman's needles sticking on its body, "finishing the person who brought you back to your real self?"

Nobody paid him any attention and Hisoka merely sigh his hypocritical thought.

* * *

It wasn't a day ago since his meeting with Hanzo that Kurapika, in his usual disguise, found himself walking by the street of El Pueblo Noches, a distant street from metropolitan that was near the reservoir of the city. It was a slum in the area where different people gather or at least—take shelter with many of its building occupied freely. Kurapika remembered Killua reporting in disgust that there wasn't anything here when he searched himself so it was actually the dark haired boy's first time there.

He chose to go on midday; however the sky itself didn't look as if it was on his favor with its dark clouds forming. As he walked on its shady street, he saw glimpse of shadows watching him from different corners. The street itself wasn't empty with few men and women in groups whispering and making deals in the open. Kurapika actually saw a couple or two making out on the public street.

No wonder Killua was offended.

Kurapika warily looked around with Hanzo's information at hand. There was supposed to be an apple sign board above one of the alleys leading to a hidden bar somewhere out there. Here a man of Leorio's description was said to be found and hanging about. Old folks in the bar didn't mind him since new faces often appear every now and then, but the strange man's peculiar scar was remarkable that sooner he became quite known. With this information, Kurapika knew he needed to check out the bar as soon as possible. Hanzo decided against going alone, but the black haired boy knew better than not to make any moves.

Kurapika found the tattered apple sign board almost dangling from its hinges hanging above a narrow alley way. Steering himself toward it, he went down and followed the dark path with little hesitation. A shady place like that was likely to be Leorio's place. Kurapika's heart pounded in anticipation at what he was about to see at the end of the passage.

After minutes of walking in the semi dark, downhill stairs, Kurapika began to see a glimmer of light from below. Seconds later, he was able to reach an angular doorway with creaking half doors. Not doubting his destination, Kurapika pushed the door and went in.

For a bar, the place was quite silent. There were numerous shadows occupying tables and there were few whispers as Kurapika went in. This atmosphere did not dishearten the black haired boy as he walked around trying to act casual and mindful of his own business. He travelled his eyes around but no one was meeting his eyes—not even the bar tender when he occupied one of the seats in front of the counter.

Kurapika hesitated to ask his question when he ordered a drink from the tender. He was well aware that even though they were not looking, the man sitting on his left side and the two women sitting a stool away from him were taking note of him.

"Thank you," he muttered when his bottle came. That was when he sharpened his eyes as he noticed the guy on his left shift on his chair. He wasn't the only one—the bar tender himself had suddenly looked at him as if he was seeing something inhuman. The women glanced at him and then walked away silently with their fast lips breaking the meaning of 'comprehension'.

Shifting on his chair uncomfortably, Kurapika decided to focus on his drink. The bar tender had moved away deliberately that it seemed impossible to engage him in any interview. Not losing his heart, Kurapika looked on his right to all the semi dark faces surrounding the area.

None of them fitted Leorio's description.

Maybe he should wait more?

But minutes passed and he wasn't able to see anyone fitting of Leorio's description. His second bottle came from the unspeaking bar tender that moved away swiftly as soon as Kurapika opened his mouth to say something. Frowning at the lack of cooperation, Kurapika struggled to drink for he never liked alcohol. That was when he felt the man beside him shift on his position again. He glanced up at the guy.

The green eyes widened behind the glasses.

"Leorio!"

The man gave him a warning look that made the boy gape at him in disbelief.

"Don't make such a face, you," the man said without glancing at him but Kurapika could just see the outline of the angry scar across his face which was half hidden in the semi-dark room, "it's not appropriate to show too much emotion in such a public and dingy place."

Kurapika caught his tongue but didn't turn away. He wasn't sure if he was to believe what he was seeing because somehow he was sure the alcohol was getting on him. Leorio glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really, you and with your disguise… how the hell did you get in this place?"

For the first time, Kurapika felt relief washed over his soul. There was no doubt who that annoying persona was—only Leorio could give him that annoying glance. Leorio was himself again.

"I could ask you the same question," Kurapika said quietly and took a sip on his bottle that tasted better all of a sudden, "and you need to keep remembering you're not the only one who passed the hunter exam,"

"Yeah?" Leorio muttered with exasperation, "I guess I underestimated your efforts. How are all the eyes?"

"I've returned them two months ago."

"That's great. I'm glad that's done and dealt with."

"Yes. Thanks to your efforts."

"You're welcome. I assume you're not only here to thank me though?"

Kurapika glanced at the man again and found him looking indifferent.

"That's right," he started, "Leorio—"

"You guys have been following me since Oreigon City, right?"

"…Yes."

"Why?"

The last question made Kurapika's eyes go round again. He turned to his former friend to find the guy looking at him transfixed. There was a visible crease on the tall man's eyebrows—something Kurapika knew that would only appear when the man was seriously pissed off. The reaction completely threw him off.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Kurapika managed to bottle up his rage at the sudden outrageous behaviour of his friend, "are we not in liberty to worry about you anymore, Leorio?"

Leorio stiffened as he straightened his back and put one hand on his long pocket.

"Worrying won't do you a thing, haven't I told you that before? Besides, the way you guys keep following me it seemed as though you're looking for a missing person. What's gotten into you guys? Haven't you got anything else to worry in your lives? You're all beginning to annoy me."

"What did you just—?" Kurapika almost hissed indignantly, his eyes flashing as he stood up in rage, rendering the already quiet bar more silent, "stop acting all tough— if you want to put me out of your way your gonna have to use a more persuasive method than your trash talk! I don't care what you and that Shin guy agreed about but I'm not gonna let you throw your life away!"

"'Let me?'" Leorio muttered coldly as he towered above his friend, "what—are you my mother now?"

Kurapika stared at Leorio in disbelief. The man pulled out some bills on his pocket and tapped it down the counter with such a force that nearly cracked the table. He then flashed Kurapika a cold stare.

"I don't care what you've got to say; I've already made up my decision. Come to think of it, you're the reason why I ended up like this anyway…"

Kurapika was rendered speechless at this. Leorio was eyeing him with eyes full of indict.

"When I decided to help you out I didn't think I'd end up this way… but I'm not blaming you, no… in fact—I am grateful… so no matter what you feel about the path I chose, that's for you to decide, however…"

Leorio leaned down on Kurapika's ears and whispered quietly:

"I'll say it once," he said in an air of finality, "I don't give a damn about your friendship task, you can play that with the other two kids but leave me out of it already… so stop getting in my way."

And Leorio started to walk away as silent as the shadow, leaving Kurapika staring blankly into a space.

* * *

Leorio jammed his hands aggressively into his pockets and felt his headache as he walked out of the bar. The way upward was dark but he was already used to it—in fact he didn't have to focus much on the steps since darkness seemed to be him already.

But as he reached the landing above, he felt his trained senses heightened in warning. Leorio paused on taking the last turn toward the alleyway. A menacing aura was waiting for him on the other side, he was sure of it. He did not train for nothing after all.

With his body flaming in darkness, Leorio started to step forward.

That was when he heard a familiar chuckle.

"My, _my…_ you are really reeking of bad energy… what a bad _bad_ boy you have become… Leorio-san."

Leorio's dark eyes didn't even bat an eyelid as he found himself staring at none other than Hisoka.

"You came at the right time," Leorio muttered darkly, "I'm quite pissed right now."

_Rye_ did tell him he can aim for Hisoka any moment after all.

Hisoka, who was sitting down the top floor and busily shuffling his deck, didn't even look at the shadow man. Leorio knew better than to let his guard down before this guy from the start.

"I would _love_ to play with you," Hisoka said after awhile, "you don't know how hard it was to _give up_ the idea of getting rid of you myself since Rye Shin took the trouble of putting you together like that. However, something came up and I had absolutely no power to give it up for you."

"What are you talking about?" Leorio frowned with fist clutched, his darkness subsiding slowly.

Hisoka looked up at him this time with an indifferent expression.

"Instead of worrying about me," he said meaningfully, "why don't you worry about that friend you left down there? I don't think it was wise of you to show him that kind of attitude after he took the trouble of going here… and I don't think it's safe for him either."

Leorio stared at Hisoka who eyed him with a glint of warning on his malevolent eyes.

"_I'm not alone."_ He finished with a huge smile.

Leorio blinked, and then before he knew it he was flying down toward the bar again.

What he found the moment he reached the bar was something he wasn't expecting. Everyone was dead in the bar, even the bartender. Blood were spilled greatly but it was not a new sight for Leorio. What made him worry, however, was Kurapika. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Looking around quietly, Leorio found several sharp needles that were struck on each dead body. With eyes hardening, he realized who the culprit was.

"Dammit," he muttered to himself as he straightened up, "that bitch…"

"Too late, aren't we?" Hisoka said merrily as he stood behind Leorio. "She did a splendid job I've got to tell you, and you're right, their aim was Kurapika… and aren't you showing too much emotion in such a public and dingy place? I thought you said it was inappropriate?"

Leorio turned toward Hisoka with his whole body all dark and his aura quite frightening. A thrill of something familiar touched him as he stared at the creature lashing before him.

"That's no good, Leorio-san…" the magician said after awhile with his own body throbbing excitedly, "don't make me… change my mind and choose _you_ instead of _him…_ that's just _too_ cruel of you!"

Leorio's response was an air of disappearance and the next thing he and Hisoka were on each other's throat. The whole bar was filled with darkness that nobody alive had ever seen.

Meanwhile, a man was standing above the unconscious Kurapika. His eyes were round and they were transfixed on the sleeping boy.

"Hisoka's aura…" the girl standing behind him said sounding distracted, "you shouldn't have let him deal with that guy, _leader._"

Chrollo, the third guy who had been with them and who was watching Kurapika with indifferent eyes now, glanced sideways at his only remaining comrade.

"Let him be. I don't want you out of my sight, Machi… that creature has taken too much… and now…"

He eyed Kurapika and his eyes glinted.

"I'm gonna get even."

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_Chrollo's revenge and Kurapika in a tight spot in the next chapter:_

**His Name**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_A/N: really really so sorry for the extraaaa looong time before updating! Had to conquer real life in order to get back here again haha! I hope to finish this one and S.O.R soon! I will~ definitely!_


	15. His Name

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"Right now, I'm letting__you__ live. And I'll continue to keep you alive..._**

**_until you've grown enough to become worth killing. "_**

_~Hisoka_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: His Name**_

* * *

Leorio threw himself backwards with his feet skidding on the ground because of the force. He had to do it in order to avoid being sliced into quarters by his opponent who was left standing meters away from him.

Their arena, formerly a bar, was now left in shambles.

Leorio, with his whole body now covered in his trademark black, was shaking in rage. There was no reasoning for him anymore—he was all out and just like a monster. The fight that ensued between the two was a promised fight—and both were trying to get the upper hand than the other.

And in a fight like this, casualties were expected. Clutched in one of Leorio's dark hand was his opponents pale left hand cut around the wrist. It was crushed in between his fingers.

Hisoka, for his part, was also holding something on his remaining hand: a limb from Leorio's left side.

Both opponents were dripping blood on the floor. It was an ugly sight—an ugly sight that received no less than a smile from the magician's face. Leorio merely stared with indifference to his bleeding side.

Neither of the two seemed to notice their missing parts.

In the midst of their silent pause, Hisoka's face suddenly contorted and his whole body started shaking. Then he suddenly raised his free hand, which was still clutching a part of Leorio, to his lips and started giggling nonstop.

"Pffftt…."

Leorio craved to attack but his instincts were holding him back to attack at the wrong time. Hisoka, meanwhile, giggled continuously with an indifferent nature to his lost hand as he wrapped his left arm to his stomach as if giggling was making his tummy ache. The dangerous battle field was filled with the jester's tinkling snicker.

Then after awhile, Hisoka stopped himself and straightened up with the smile still lingering on his face.

"Well… you are certainly entertaining. I knew it was a good thing to let you live during our hunter exam back then… look at you now. I can't believe you can really put up a fight with me when you can barely stand my presence before… You have become such an item of interest, _Leorio-san_."

Leorio's instincts told him be on his guard as he stared into the deadly eyes of his opponent, who just then did not just show the meaning of malignant through his expression but also his aura. The red glint in his eyes didn't escape Leorio's notice.

"Indeed… marvellous of you to reach such power… you're making me change my mind…" Hisoka went on, still smiling as he threw Leorio's chunk of limb on the floor. Leorio did not seem abashed by this as he also threw Hisoka's dead hand away—the moment he did, Hisoka disappeared and so did he and the two clashed in the middle of the former bar with walls cracking and other objects just suddenly blowing into bits as if hit by something.

The next thing—Leorio had Hisoka's head on his right hand and had smashed it on the floor with such force that made the floor form a crater in the middle. Still, Hisoka grinned. Leorio cold bloodedly continued to smash the magician's face on the hard floor—and still Hisoka grinned manically—even biting his lower lip as if grinning more would threaten to split his pale face.

With force, Leorio released Hisoka's head and retreated a few steps, his poise ready for battle. He watched as Hisoka slowly picked himself up from the floor and clutched his trembling body.

"Dangerous… *chuckles*… dangerous…" the magician whispered to himself, his back at Leorio, "if this continuous I'm gonna lose it… so much power… *chuckles*… how to stop this craving, I wonder…"

He paused and then slowly turned to Leorio with dark shadows under his eyes. It was a picture of a kid actually trying very hard to restrain himself from getting his candy without permission. Hisoka in this state was actually unsightly.

Hisoka stood straight slowly.

"I'm shaking in excitement," he whispered with his only hand across his face, "I really despise moments like this, Leorio-san… you've got so much potential…"

Leorio's darkened face showed no recognition to his words. Hisoka's eyes turned blades and he attacked once more—this time appearing in a second below Leorio and grabbing the dark man's lower chin and raising him up—the magician's eyes were ruthless.

"I'll kill you."

But Leorio was a real match as he aimed a deadly slash of his sharp hand that nearly got the magician's head if he didn't dodge it. Hisoka's grinned widened as he made his decision and he and Leorio was again engaged in another clash that seemed to shake the very underground they were fighting on. The fight was something too astounding and deadly to watch for both opponents was showing no hesitation of trying to get each other's necks. Once or twice their hands were seen aiming on the most vital parts but both were capable of fending the other off which prolonged the fight.

At the maximum, Leorio always aimed at Hisoka's heart (which delighted the magician) but the latter was able to accurately tell his moves and was able to capture Leorio's hand. Hisoka had almost pulled away his hand if not for Leorio's quick thinking: he threw himself on Hisoka strongly and grabbed his neck with his free hand. Hisoka responded by breaking Leorio's arm and the two were lost in the air like clashing winds.

The third time they broke up, Hisoka was no longer the same. He was enjoying the fight but a dilemma was setting his mind off the battle. Leorio nearly manage to take his other hand if he did not send his bungee gum directly at the man's face. As Leorio stumbled, Hisoka's eyes were already turning white in frenzy as he tried to decide what to do with his present contender.

"Him or _him_…" he was still muttering with a loving voice, not caring for his wounded body for the fight were more on physical, "which would give me the better thrill…*chuckles*"

And his consideration ended as his eyes lost its glint.

Taking out a card, the magician licked it.

"Time to end it for now." He told himself.

Leorio raised his head from his hands after removing the gum— then he felt everything around him started collapsing as Hisoka used his cards to destroy everything. Gritting his teeth, the monster planned to escape the destruction—only to realize his feet stuck on some gum on the floor.

There was a loud crash.

Hisoka calmly appeared outside the collapsing building. Residents of the area started swarming the street like rats but Hisoka has already moved away quietly with his cut hand still bleeding. He examined the amputated part with interest and then looked down at his other hand holding the dead hand Leorio threw on the ground.

"Oh, I've gotta have Machi-chan fix me again *chuckles*… I wonder what to do with her after killing _him_. If to kill him I gotta kill her… I'll be terribly upset… still…"

He looked back at the place where he had been, then continued on his way again, muttering to himself.

"If I killed _him,_ his friends will come after me… but if I kill him now, _Chrollo_ would not fight me…. After he fights me, I'm gonna finish _Leorio,_ and then Kurapika will kill me, if I kill him Gon will come after me… and then… if I kill Gon Killua will kill me… if I kill Killua, Illumi will kill me… hahaha… isn't that more thrilling?"

* * *

_Kurapika was chained up in a dark place with his head bent down, his blond hair covering his entire face. His arms were pulled and stretched sideward with and his shoulders hunched— his entire form motionless. There was no sign of life in the dark room save his own shallow breathes._

_A trickle of sweat slid down the blonde boy's chin._

_Then, out in the darkness, a face came in like a light—a man with a pale face, sleek black hair and enthralling pure black eyes._

_Chrollo didn't even blink as he stared at Kurapika._

_"Wake up."_

_Kurapika's head shook a little and after a few moments, he looked up._

_The red eyes met the black. Chrollo looked as indifferent as ever._

_"You…" Kurapika hissed with marked hatred in his voice._

_"You didn't think you can have me under your command forever, did you?" the black haired man said quietly, "not when the world is full of unique nen users…"_

_Kurapika gritted his teeth as hatred etched on his blazing red eyes even more. Chrollo stared at him quietly and then slowly reached his right hand on the blonde boy's face. He caressed Kurapika's cheek until the tip of his index finger made contact on the side of the blond boy's crimson eyes. Chrollo's eyes glinted._

_"Such beautiful, burning eyes… I'd like my reflection to be etched on them when I take it."_

_Kurapika held his breath. Chrollo didn't look like he was kidding._

_"Your red eyes are the only pair in the world now. I'll take it."_

_And before Kurapika could react, Chrollo's fingers have started gouging his eyes—_

_A terrible scream pierced the air—_

Leorio opened his eyes as he heard himself scream. He bolted up from where he was lying, breathing heavily and loss for a moment—until he recognized a familiar silhouette in front of him.

He recognized that familiar apathetic expression mixed with a mask-liked smile.

"You're awake."

Leorio shook his head and raised a hand to it. He was in the middle of an empty street with large boulder surrounding him. He remembered why he was there and who he had been fighting before everything collapsed on him. Then suddenly remembering what he saw about Kurapika, he threw his companion a dirty look.

"You put that picture in my head, didn't you? You damn headmesser."

Rye Shin, who was sitting on one of the large rock from the crumbled building, inclined his head on one side with his legs crossed in front of him.

"I _foresaw_ it happening," he said absentmindedly.

Leorio sat straight and stared hard at the calm guy before him. Rye's expression did not change. Leorio looked around him and saw the dark sky. The place was a mess and he found it a bit odd that he was already out of the debris. He gave Rye a knowing look before looking at his body. There he found traces of blood and with a disgusted realization, found his left side still open and bleeding.

"Damn monster," he murmured as he pushed himself up, putting his uninjured hand on his left side and feeling his broken arm.

Rye watched Leorio go up and straightened himself with still a cold expression on his eyes. Leorio noticed it and said without turning to the slick guy—

"I know you're wondering about it… but Hisoka ran away from on me."

Rye's expression didn't change. Leorio continued on his way.

"Where are you going?" Rye asked as if the answer interests him.

Leorio paused and then looked back at the placid man still sitting where he was.

"I'll hunt the bitch and get my old friend back… before what you showed me becomes reality." He answered.

"And do you know precisely where to find them?"

"I can look. I'm good at hunting."

"By the time in which they are gone and your friend dead."

Leorio halted with an angry look on his face.

"I'll kill em' if they touch Kurapika!"

Rye merely stared at him and that made Leorio turn to look at him with his eyes hardening a little.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

Rye shrugged and said, "Nothing… it's no wonder you've got that soft look on your eyes again. Something that concerns your friend indeed… and here I thought you were above that already."

Leorio looked startled for a second and then looked away with levelled eyes.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he threw the question to Rye but it was apparent in Leorio's voice that he wasn't interested at all, "it's been weeks since I last saw you."

Rye Shin stood up quietly and put his hands on his pockets.

"I came back because a certain name caught my attention in the underground news."

Leorio raised an eyebrow.

"Name?"

"You know… _him_. The guy who you thought would be unworthy to kill… seemed like he was able to find the key to his release from your old friend's chain… and consequently the guy I need to be wary of once again…"

Leorio gave Rye a look of disbelief.

"You don't say?" he whispered, "Chrollo?"

Rye gave a silent confirmation that sent Leorio's mind spinning.

"But that would mean…" he muttered and in his mind's eye the scene of Kurapika chained up under the powers of the leader of Phantom Troupe suddenly became vivid. Rye was following his trail of thought in silence.

_Yes. He plans to finish your old friend._

Rye Shin silently sent this to Leorio whose eye rounded yet again.

_If you want to save him… then get that soft look out of your eyes… because I did not train you for Chrollo's type. That man… is a holy being. Even a monster like you won't stand a chance against him._

Leorio froze with his mind jumping to Kurapika's well being and the last time he spoke to him…

Then Rye Shin gave him a small smile that made Leorio blink in surprise.

* * *

In an old building, Chrollo slowly straightened himself and closed his Bandit's Secret with a snap. His eyes were looking at a body on the floor where a golden haired boy was unconscious. As he stood up, the girl standing behind him walked closer behind him and kicked the unconscious body to see the boy's face.

"Pity I can't kill him." She said with a look of longing in her eyes, "His display of fight moments ago is really something. I've always hated the sound of his chains."

"I had to make him use it," Chrollo muttered with eyes still transfix at Kurapika, "and had his palm here… and to even answer some questions… it's all a process."

He tap his Bandit's Secret on his chest while Machi's eyes lingered on it.

"He couldn't believe when he saw you moments ago, leader," she went on, "and he was very much distracted while trying to fight you."

"That is because his hatred has ceased," Chrollo answered, "he is no longer the same person back then… someone filled with hatred. What I see now is a boy trying to start a new… but it does not change his fate at all."

Machi looked down at Kurapika again.

"The chain guy got cut off from his chains… Why don't we just finish him and let his talent get erased together with him. You're not planning to use those chains like he did, do you?"

"Not more than I need to," he whispered, his eyes darting on one side toward the dark doorway, "I did not steal his ability without a reason… and no, do not finish him yet, Machi, we need him for _that_ guy… even if we don't know his real identity, knowing that he is connected to this Kuruta boy is enough to make our plan work… am I not correct, Hisoka?"

Hisoka appeared on the doorway with his glinting eyes back. His eyes fell on Chrollo, then to Machi and finally to the unconscious Kurapika. His eyes showed merriment.

"Your transportation of goods always amuse me," he told the leader of the spider, "oh, how I rejoice this day, it's good to have you back."

"What took you so long?" Machi asked him testily, "you didn't finish that guy, did you? Because I'm the one to finish him."

"I didn't finish him," Hisoka answered, "he actually severed one of my hand… do you mind putting it together?"

Machi stared at his dead hand with impassive expression. Chrollo, however, was eyeing Hisoka with a calculating look.

"I suppose he's really connected to this boy." He pointed at Kurapika, "that guy who killed my gang... and to see it all I want to know his name... and to see for whom he is working for."

Hisoka watched as Machi walked toward him and produced her thread and needle. A smile crossed his lips as Leorio's name popped up in his head and almost danced in the reflection of his eyes. The fact that Chrollo couldn't see the man's name dancing in his eyes seemed humorous to the magician.

And what if Chrollo heard the name of Leorio's master? He could hardly wait to see the expression on the leader's always calm face.

"Well… who knows?" Hisoka chuckled, "As far as I'm concerned, you're the most important person to deal with, _Chrollo_."

Machi's eyes hardened. Chrollo gave Hisoka an undaunted look.

Hisoka continued smiling.

"This may seem a bit late but _welcome back to my world."_

Chrollo's pure round eyes met Hisoka's as Machi sew his hand back.

And the powerless Kurapika continued to be oblivious to everything, even to his own lost of power.

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_Kurapika's ability got stolen! _

_The shadow duo will meet up with the joker and the holy man in the next chapter:_

**His Eyes**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_A/N: Almost at the end! One chapter to go before the ENDING! FINALLY!_


	16. His Eyes

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"You can die after this job for all I care_****_. "_**

_~Machi to Hisoka_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: His Eyes**_

* * *

Kurapika felt his own breath and even heard his own soft moan.

Everything was dark and empty.

Struggling hard to hold on to something, he tried to feel his fingers amidst the darkness he was in. He tried to clutch on something where he was lying and suddenly felt the cold ground he was in.

Then his consciousness came rushing to him—followed by the extreme feeling of pain around his middle and the uncomfortable feeling of emptiness that seemed to linger on his hands. And Kurapika coughed so hard it nearly suffocated him that made him clutch his chest.

"That's right, wake up already," said a woman's snappy voice, "I can't have you sleep and miss out all the fun."

Kurapika's eyes shot open as he recognized Machi's voice. With little difficulty, he tried to raise his head to look at the person standing just above him. He saw her looking down at him as well with her cold eyes telling him she would have ended his life if she got her own way.

And then he felt the searing pain around his middle again as he tried to sit straight from the ground. With a little groaning sound, he clutched on his painful stomach that felt as if he was trampled by thousands of feet. Staring back at Machi, Kurapika suddenly understood what probably happened while he was lying unconscious around this woman.

He tasted blood on his lips but this didn't bother him more than the emptiness he was suddenly feeling. He travelled his eyes around where he was and saw four corners of a cold building that simply existed with boulders of rock inside it. The cracks on the wall and the candles lit around made the atmosphere wickeder than anything, but this was nothing compared to the wickedness surrounding the guy standing amidst the cold place. It terrified Kurapika when he finally noticed the guy standing in the middle of the room whose slick black hair was so familiar to him.

"You…" he whispered softly with eyes rounding as he slightly recalled what occurred at the bar after Leorio left, "Chrollo Lucifer..."

Chrollo inclined his head slightly behind him but before Kurapika could see his eyes his view was suddenly blocked by a passing leg—he wanted his body to move; his instinct actually pestered him to dodge the attack but for some reason there was no response from his body until the expected limb collided with his head and the next thing Kurapika knew he was thrown backwards with his back hitting the wall squarely that robbed him off his breath for a moment. He fell down the ground gasping for breath.

A pair of foot stopped just in front of him while he choked on the ground.

"Such insolence," a woman's voice said with eyes flashing daggers, "don't say his name so casually. It will cost you your life."

Kurapika looked up with great difficulty at his assaulter—a woman with sharp eyes, pink spiky hair and the air of someone who doesn't give a damn about a thing anymore.

"Machi," Chrollo's cold voice floated in the air, "don't kill him _yet._ We need him for Feitan."

Kurapika visibly paused as he heard this. Machi meanwhile, wore her gloves with a meaningful glint on her eyes as she stared at Kurapika.

"Don't worry, leader," she answered, "I'll hold back till _he _comes in."

Chrollo stared blankly into a space while Kurapika's mind raced at what little information he heard.

"W-who?" the blonde boy managed to ask in midst of gasps with one hand at his bleeding head and an eye slightly open, "Who are you waiting to come?"

Machi's hand shot out of nowhere and took a fist full of Kurapika's blonde hair. Then with mighty force for a girl, she pulled him a little up that made him moan in pain.

"Ahh..!"

Machi leaned closer to his face with her indifferent expression as cold as her leader.

"You're in no position to ask," the spite in her voice could barely be concealed—Kurapika actually felt her hands itching to break his head open, "but for your little comfort, then I shall tell you— we're waiting for your dark friend who murdered all my comrades and took one along… so behave yourself while you still can because this where you will take your last breath, chain user brat."

She gripped her clutch that made Kurapika grit his teeth in pain but he didn't scream or let out a moan: to do so would give them satisfaction—something he would refuse to give until his _supposed_ last breath.

Machi didn't leave him alone.

"While doing so I'm gonna play with you…" she continued with a meaningful sneer, "so cry on until he hears you. But don't worry… I'm not gonna touch your pretty face. I want that dark creature to see you the way you are. That damn monster. I'll make sure to give him a piece of my mind."

Kurapika's eyes widened slightly as his worst fear was confirmed: _they're waiting for Leorio!_

With great effort, Kurapika tried looking over at Chrollo and found him looking at them. There was this unexplainable coldness inside the leader's pitch black eyes that Kurapika has never seen before. It was the eyes of a guy lamenting for the dead… and at the same time the eyes of a guy who was ready to kill.

He, Kurapika, was finally captured by the head of the spider in his remaining thread but was still alive… and that was because the spider was waiting for another catch… probably a bigger catch than him… and he was the bait… Chrollo was waiting for Leorio like he was really expecting him to come… then there was Feitan…

With himself at danger, only one thing registered on his mind.

_Leorio's in danger!_

Machi suddenly frowned and then released Kurapika before standing straight and looking over at Chrollo. Chrollo caught her eyes and there was a meaningful exchange between the two that needed no words to be conveyed. The leader of the spider then closed his eyes after a few moments.

"I know what's in your mind about Feitan, Machi," he went on, "let's just hope your intuition is wrong this time."

Machi dropped her gaze to Kurapika.

"That's the problem," she whispered as she flexed her fingers, "my intuition's never wrong."

She kicked Kurapika across the body that sent him on the other side of the building. The pain made the blonde boy groan a little for as his body hit the wall with rocks falling after him but like in a slow motion—Machi merely appeared beside him looking bored.

"You're too slow… is this how you are when you're powerless?"

Kurapika's eyes widened again but before he could react once more he felt another surge of attack around his middle and he was hurling yet again—the next of her attack caught him around the back that threatened to take his consciousness as he hit the ground with a mighty force.

Machi appeared beside him looking neither happy nor satisfied. She just stared at him as he lay on the ground with aches all over his beaten body. Then as if annoyed by something, she suddenly kicked him on his left side that caused him to double over and clutch his aching side with forehead pressed on the ground resolutely.

If pain was to be weigh by the victim's cries then Kurapika certainly isn't feeling any. Be it numbness or the blonde boy's own stubbornness—Kurapika remained as silent as ever.

Machi noticed it and didn't like it one bit.

"Let's see how long you could last without crying in pain." She murmured, "just because your ability got stolen doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

For the second time, Kurapika gave a startled expression.

"W-what?" he looked at her with fear, then the answer came as his eyes fell on Chrollo who was quietly standing in the middle of the room. Then he understood.

Kurapika felt his blood ran cold. He looked down at his shaking hands and tried to summon his strength, but he was only greeted by that empty feeling again.

"No…" he whispered with his voice breaking, his eyes wavering from his normal green to his crimson one as emotion starts to erupt inside him, "no… no…_no_! _NO!_"

His voice shook as he cried and the pain in his heart had nothing to do with his aching body. Tears started to flow down his cheeks. His feelings were sincere—he knew losing his ability—his chain—was like losing a brother he both loved and detested at the same time.

Powerlessness overwhelmed him and he was lost in despair.

Machi's lips curled into a wicked smile and then she pounced on him again as she gave him a solid kick around the chest that sent him on another side of the room. Then she walked toward him and stood beside the boy with glinting eyes.

"I would have made it less painful," she muttered tonelessly as needles suddenly appeared in between her fingers, "but not for you."

The next half hour was filled with the sound of Kurapika's anguish cry and groan. Chrollo remained indifferent to the sound and continued watching the doorway without blinking. The only time his eyes flickered was when Hisoka walked in casually. He gave Chrollo a side glance before looking over to the other busy Ryodan.

"Mind the face, Machi-chan," he said coolly as he lightly jumped up a boulder and sat there with hands together, "That boy has such a pretty face."

Machi, looked behind her with Kurapika's collar on her right hand. The blonde boy's head was down and his body was already limp. There were scratches all over his arms, legs and even his clothes were torn with sharp edges. Droplets of blood were seeping out of his wounded scratches and head. He was really worn out and beaten down.

"You care?" she demanded coldly.

Hisoka gave her a chuckle but it was obvious that he does care no matter how uncaring he may look like. Machi sensed him and then hurled Kurapika on a wall and sent two needles as strong as giant pins on either side of his shoulder where it caught his clothes— barely missing his skin-and hung him there.

"Stay still until your role is finished as the bait," she said quietly, her eyes glimmering as she walked toward Chrollo, "then you can watch as I cut your doggy friend from limb to limb later. Not that I expect you to go anywhere anyway."

She walked away. Kurapika barely breathed.

Chrollo then turned to Hisoka with cold eyes.

"Where have you been?"

Hisoka was humming when the question was addressed with two fingers twirling a card.

"Hmm?" he replied with raised eyebrows in mock surprise, "did I not tell you? I said it was nature's call. Or did you think magicians don't even have one?"

He chuckled in merriment while Machi threw him a look of daggers.

"Disgusting." she muttered, "Maybe I should really make you incapable of it."

Hisoka looked positively delighted.

"How?" he pressed on. Machi was ready to retort back when her leader's hand gently shot upward.

"Leave him be," Chrollo suddenly said as he turned his eyes toward the door, "It won't do to start fighting when _he _is on his way."

Machi's eyes shot toward the doorway too as if she was expecting their enemy to be there. Hisoka looked toward the door as well, the merriment in his eyes suddenly disappearing.

Silence filled the atmosphere for a few seconds, and then even though it was as light as the passing hurl of the wind, they heard it: _impending footsteps._

Machi's eyes sharpened and she stood straight. Chrollo stared at the door with pitch black eyes. Hisoka watched the door with his lips close and eyes waiting.

The dark shadow beyond the door showed no movements. The Ryodan showed no movements but their abilities were working as it extended beyond their eyes' limits. Even Hisoka felt the thrill of having Chrollo maximize his territory.

Then the whole place was covered. Chrollo's eyes glimmered.

"Stay close to me, Machi," he said quietly, "he's near."

Machi eyed the back of her leader.

"Understood."

Hisoka rose from where he was sitting and immediately, Chrollo gave him a look. The two looked at each other for a long time before Chrollo opened his thin lips into a question.

"Are you going with me in this battle…? Or _against _me?"

Hisoka's eyes sparkled as he replied, "Funny you should ask…you know I _won't_ do anything that might make you not fight me… you know how much I adore _you_."

Chrollo remained staring at Hisoka, then back at the doorway.

As the minutes passed, Chrollo and the others suddenly realized it too. Someone was indeed coming, but he wasn't alone. Two dark force were coming and it was making Chrollo slightly frown.

"So he has an accomplice after all…" he muttered more to himself.

"D'you supposed it's really those two brats from before?" Machi asked as she prepared herself. Chrollo knew what she meant and the memory of those two boys from ages ago suddenly came to his mind.

"No…" he answered in a very certain tone, "it's not them… these forces are something we have not yet encountered before… or rather—_refuse to meet…_huh_?"_

Chrollo paused looking startled.

Hisoka leaned a little on where he was standing with an interested expression. Machi shot her leader a look of surprise as well for it was apparent—one of the forces suddenly disappeared.

"What's the meaning of this?" Machi murmured cautiously, her fingers itching on her needles, "one of them disappeared? Was it a transportation technique?"

Chrollo's eyes narrowed.

"Possibly," he answered with eyes ahead. Machi followed where he was looking and there she found a shadow figure that could be barely distinguished from the doorway's darkness.

"What..?" she murmured in confusion as she saw the creature with its defined darkness and reddish glimmering eyes. Its nasty aura was more than she imagined, especially more than what she felt when Hisoka dealt with him.

"It's the creature," Chrollo whispered.

The creature made a howling sound and then as swift as the wind it pounced on them hungrily with its bare hands cracking and hungry to tear on something.

Chrollo met him head on. There was a clash of force. Machi gritted her teeth and had to raise an arm in order to shield her eyes to see what was happening. On his corner, Hisoka stood straight as if he was lost in a dreamy state.

"Wonderful…" he murmured.

Chrollo had both his arms crossed in front of him as he tried to overpower the dark creature.

"So you're the guy," he said quietly and barely even breaking into sweat as he managed to keep the foul shadow in its place, "reeking such an aura… how ever in the world were you created…?"

The dark creature ignored him and the battle of forces went on with blasts of energy from both terrifying monsters.

Machi stood there and waiting for her turn with eyes as attentive as a hawk. The dark creature was fighting in spar with Chrollo… no, the creature was getting left behind, that's what she notices. Chrollo manages to avoid the creature's fatal attacks with one swift turn of his light foot, he could coolly sway his body out of harm's way as the creature hurl its dangerous hands on his chest.

Once—Chrollo was even able to touch the creatures arm and whisper on his ear—

"You're all brute force."

Then there was a blast.

Chrollo stepped lightly back with not even a scratch.

The dark creature was engulfed by the dust and when the smoke disappeared, it could be seen kneeling on the ground where a large chunk of the floor had disappeared.

Chrollo calmly stared at it with eyes so certain as if taking in everything he was seeing.

"So _you're _that guy." He said after awhile as the creature stood straight with no sign of pain, "There's no point hiding it now… I _know_ who you are."

* * *

Kurapika felt all the muscles in his body cry in protest as he was able to regain consciousness again. With a gasp and a little shake of his head, he tried to feel his fingers and was glad he could move them. Then he felt his shoulders sting and knew something was sticking to it.

He would have given anything just to have another rest for his body if not for the sudden waves of forces that hit his face so strongly. Opening his eyes with a jolt, he recognized two horrifying auras fighting in front of him.

He shook his head to clear his vision and then stared ahead. That was when he had a clear view of the two most unimaginable creatures lashing bare teeth at each other. What was worst, he recognized them both.

And then Chrollo spoke…

"_I know who you are."_

* * *

"Leorio Paladinknight, a_ hunter._" Chrollo was never mistaken as he continued, "you're an emission type user of nen. You can use blasts of energy… brute force to be exact by manipulating it through your hands… you can finish an army with just your hands and nothing more. You fear no one and care for no one when you are in your lost form… in other words another creature surfaces when you are not you… because you are trained that way… the rare thing about you is your emotion... once stirred it can make your nen go incredibly high… and your lack of emotion in your lost state is an advantage… and you thrill at the sight of any destruction just like a demon… what a terrible creature…"

Leorio attacked but Chrollo merely dodged him smoothly. He appeared next behind Leorio with one hand touching the dark creature's shoulder.

"But something is not quite in its place," he whispered with a little frown, "something is amiss… won't you tell me?"

Leorio went wild and the next thing, Chrollo had stepped away with a little cut across his right cheek.

"Leader!" Machi called as Leorio attacked again but Chrollo used something that made even the creature—in his emotionless form—stop in his tracks. Chrollo raised his right hand and then- chains started appearing on it.

The creature paused, having known this ability that was suddenly used to him by a different person.

And Leorio's consciousness returned as the chains enclosed to him coldly and firmly.

"_Kurapika's chains?"_

The chains wrapped up securely around his body that sent him kneeling on the ground.

"Leorio!"

Half of Leorio's face has started to return to normal when he heard his friend's voice. He looked behind him and saw Machi, then he looked passed her and saw the blonde boy pinned on the wall, covered in blood. Kurapika's eyes were downright red.

"Kurapika?" Leorio muttered as he turned with wide eyes at Chrollo who was now using Kurapika's chains at his leisure. "No way…"

"You are the dark creature who killed all my members, correct?" Chrollo asked quietly as he stared at Leorio who was still unable to get over his shock, "an emmiter with the ability to transform into this powerful creature…?"

Leorio grit his teeth as he felt the chains tightened around his chest.

"So what if I am?" he said defiantly.

"Where is Feitan?"

Leorio stared at those pitch black eyes that showed no spark in them as if they were actually dead.

"I killed him." He said flatly and without remorse. Kurapika's eyes widened at every word Leorio said after that, "I needed someone as deadly as him to train me…a real assassin to the core… and after I got everything I needed from him I immediately dispatched him."

"You!" Machi cried with gritted teeth but Chrollo merely raised a hand at her with eyes at Leorio.

Leorio stared hard at those black eyes with a smirk on his face.

He was glad to say all those things to the Ryodan's leader.

Chrollo paused for a moment, and then stared ahead of him.

"Hisoka, show me your sincerity," he muttered as he raised his hand where a book suddenly appeared, "go to that red eyed boy and…" With hard lines of hatred etched on his handsome face, Chrollo continued, "take his eyes and give them to me _now._"

Leorio looked struck for a moment as Hisoka jumped from the sky.

"Gladly," he said and walked toward where Kurapika was pinned. The blonde boy's eyes rounded.

"Kurapika!" Leorio shouted as anger started to engulf him. He used brute strength and was able to successfully break the chain into pieces and then turned to where Kurapika was with a hand raised but then—

Chrollo appeared in front of him with a cold expression.

"It's over," Chrollo muttered, "your power is mine."

And Leorio stared at the book in front of him where his hand was now touching. The book was thick and there was a hand print in front of it…_his hand print._

Then Hisoka appeared beside Chrollo and dropped two soaking blood eyes on his palm.

"As you wish," the magician smiled meaningfully with his hands covered in blood.

Leorio felt everything before him shake and crumble as his powers slowly got taken from him. But more than that… was Kurapika's lost eyes…

And Leorio couldn't help crying out in pain—

"_NOOO!"_

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_Kurapika's Red Eyes..._

_See what awaits these two in the LAST and FINAL Chapter:_

**His World**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	17. His World

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"Because true friends are as hard to come by as having true talents_****_. "_**

_~Satotsu (Hunter Examiner 1)_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: His World**_

* * *

Chrollo watched calmly as the bandit's secret, which he was holding on his right hand, shone brightly as a last sign of completing its job. The Phantom Troup leader's eyes shone and flickered after it, knowing that his book was taking its time in completing— a phenomenon that hasn't happened for many years. He knew that it had taken in some nasty powers (he actually felt a tinge of something ominous as he waited for its completion). How terrible it would have been if this guy was able to maximize his potential. Chrollo would have seen another threat in his time—especially someone who was on the opposing side.

Then suddenly the light disappeared from the book and then it kept still in his hand like an ordinary book. With the idea that another tremendous power was added above his already magnificent ones—Chrollo couldn't help but smile.

He then averted his eyes coldly to the man crouched on the ground and howling in front of him. Whatever this man may have given him, the fact that Leorio killed his members forever marked a grudge in his heart. He gazed down at Leorio with his eyes not intending to forgive.

Leorio's shoulders were shaking, his fists were clutched tightly and he was pounding them on the floor nonstop. Chrollo could now see the man's body clearly for the black shadow covering it was gone. His body was full of deep scars and scratches that infer a nasty past. There were no clear directions where the lines of scars on his body were going for most of them go on different directions.

This made Chrollo frown.

What kind of vicious past did this man went through in such a short time? If he remembered correctly, it wasn't too long ago when he labelled Leorio as a common man—he didn't even pay attention to him when the Kuruta boy and those two other little interesting children were after his group. What kind of special training did this man go through? And who, if anyone can enlighten him now, was this man's master?

The questions were each coming up on his head when he was suddenly reminded of Feitan's lost. The fact that Leorio was able to use Feitan in his heart's content didn't do much to improve Chrollo's temper. He clutched his fists slowly.

"Don't be too hard on the eyes," Chrollo heard Hisoka say and he was reminded that he was holding a delicate pair, "I _adore_ them you know."

Chrollo slowly looked sideways at Hisoka. He noticed the side of the magician's face had splatter of blood on them. It also didn't escape him how the magician seemed to be enjoying his time.

"You would have enjoyed taking these eyes from the boy if you had induced him to be angry even more." He told the Hisoka in a matter of a fact tone. He remembered well the feeling of taking those burning eyes from that special tribe years ago in the middle of their rage. It was one of the highlights of the Ryodan for him.

Hisoka pressed his lips a little, and then ended up shrugging.

"Well… I was in a _hurry_ to take them out, if you didn't _notice_."

Chrollo didn't say anything as he turned back to the man crying in front of him. The Ryodan leader squeezed the eyeballs lightly on his palm, and then uncaringly threw them on the ground in front of the helpless Leorio. The boss clearly didn't give a damn if those eyes were the only pair in the world. He actually felt like crushing them in front of Leorio just to spite him. Maybe he would.

The eyes covered in red blood rolled slowly in front of the despairing man who immediately swallowed his voice as he saw the eyes come by.

"These are…" he breathed again, raising his trembling hands and wishing to touch the eyes but at the same time afraid to do so, "no… Kurapika's eyes…"

The red eyeballs looked back pointlessly at him.

Leorio's eyes flickered and his whole body shook. Memories of his friend that seemed like a distant past suddenly came back like they were all part of his yesterday. Coldness enveloped his body and for the first time in years, Leorio felt his cold, unshaken heart would explode with all the sudden emotions flowing to it. It had been years since he felt such a strong surge of overwhelming emotions.

Chrollo watched Leorio's anguish form with an unfazed expression.

"Mourn as much as you can," Chrollo whispered coldly, his eyes showing no kindness at all as he slowly walked toward the man, "the fact that you have failed the friend you've tried so hard to protect… you can live bearing that responsibility…"

Leorio's lips trembled as tears flowed down his cheeks quietly. Chrollo's eyes suddenly hardened as he stopped in front of Leorio. Then without warning—he stoop down one of the eyes and crushed the eye ball under his foot.

Both Hisoka and Leorio suddenly looked surprised—though Hisoka looked a little more amused.

"NO!" Leorio bellowed as he threw himself forward and grabbed Chrollo's leg, "STOP IT!"

Without even blinking, Chrollo swayed his leg with such a force that threw Leorio backwards. The powerless man was thrown and hit the wall with a short groan. The force robbed him of his breathe— then he fell down the ground with a thud where he hunkered his body in pain with his lips bloody.

Chrollo turned his back at the man, not wishing to be bothered anymore.

"Pathetic," he said quietly, "You can come after me with all your might but the way you are right now, you'll be nothing more than a nuisance. You're not even worth my time. I never want to see a weak guy like you again."

Hisoka chuckled as Chrollo went pass him. The Ryodan leader stopped and gave Hisoka a side glance.

"You've been true to your words, Hisoka… I shall grant you your wish sooner."

"Oh? Is that so?" Hisoka's eyes glinted maliciously. Chrollo's calm eyes showed the tiniest spark in them as he stared at Hisoka. He knew something was up.

"Do you intend to fight me here?" he asked in a tone so cold it would have penetrated anyone who heard it— unless you are Hisoka that is, who seemed to feel the thrill of having the Ryodan leader's attention all to himself. It was a pleasure no one can understand.

"If you want to, that is…" he said very meaningfully as he eyed Chrollo and then licked his right hand which was bloody from his recent activity, "I won't stop you."

Chrollo didn't like Hisoka's implied meaning and was about to point it out when his attention was taken by Leorio's sudden gasp.

Leorio stared in disbelief at something on the floor.

"What…?" he murmured sounding confused, "why is this…?"

Chrollo slowly glanced at the man.

Leorio was gaping at the other eyeball on the floor in front of him. It seemed like the ball rolled there. The boss watched as Leorio slowly and hesitatingly picked up the eyeball with his fingers. He watched as Leorio wiped the bloody eyeball with his thumb. That was when his eyes widened as he finally noticed what was wrong—it wasn't only him. Once Leorio wiped the blood off the eye they all realized it – the _eyeball_ Leorio was holding doesn't contain the _red eyes_— the pupil was _blue._

"What?" Chrollo muttered but then felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up as Hisoka's resounding snicker came after the dead silence of his realization.

"What's the meaning of this?" he shot Hisoka a deadly look but then something else finally caught his eyes. Someone was staring at him from the other side of the room. Chrollo turned his eyes and saw _them._

He didn't notice them at first for they were enveloped by the shadow—but when it seemed like the illusion was wearing off, he finally saw he first noticed Kurapika, with his red flaming eyes, _staring_ at him from the same spot where he was tied. His eyes were as red as ever. This made Chrollo frown. Beside Kurapika, a tall figure of a man was standing. He was a pale, placid looking young man who was covering Kurapika's mouth to stop him from crying out.

Chrollo's mouth slightly opened as he recognized who it was.

"_YOU!"_ he hissed in disbelief, "_Rye Shin!"_

"Kuroro," Rye said back quietly as he removed his hand from Kurapika's lips.

"LEORIO!" the blond boy shouted at once to the man still kneeling on the ground. Leorio looked up toward the voice and found himself staring at his friend. The man blinked for a second and then life started to came back to his eyes.

"Kurapika!" he muttered then slowly look down the eye he was holding, "but whose…?"

Chrollo also had the same question in mind when he heard Hisoka's chuckle again. Looking around, the Ryodan leader noticed the magician eyeing something on the ground. Following his eyes, surprise and boiling anger struck Chrollo as he saw his only remaining member— Machi's body lying on the floor with her eyes gouged out. She was dead—Hisoka had killed her.

Dead silence followed his findings.

"You…" he turned to the magician with wrath in his eyes, "betrayed me?"

Hisoka stood straight and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's why I told you I _adored_ those eyes… and then you crushed it with your own feet. Poor Machi-chan."

Chrollo's eyes flickered and darkened. Absolute foreboding feeling filled the whole room and the next moment he disappeared—

Like a flash—Chrollo had started his retaliation—he didn't waste any time targeting none other than Rye Shin. In a blink of an eye he was in front of the Black List hunter with a deadly weapon in shape of a horn on his fist. He aimed it at Rye—

Rye's eyes flickered and there was a clash. A sharp whip in the air made Kurapika shut his eyes close and Leorio to lose the eyeball that belonged to Machi.

Chrollo and Rye both eyed each other when the outcome of the attack came to view,

"So you are being controlled," Chrollo muttered his eyes falling on _him_, "Hisoka?"

Hisoka was in front of Rye and was the one who deflected Chrollo's attack. There were dark circles under the magician's eyes that had never been so alive. His pale face had that shadow look in them and when the magician was like that it was better to keep out of his way. But not Chrollo.

"Hardly," he answered as he swung his arms that made the Ryodan leader jump lightly away, "let's just say he has a better offer for my entertainment *chuckles*,"

Hisoka stood up high in front of Rye with his body in an angle provocative enough as if to invite another attack. Rye Shin was also gazing at Chrollo with mild interest and a satisfied smile.

"I never knew you to be so intense when it comes to your comrades, Chrollo. You've change since we last saw each other."

"I can hardly say the same for you," Chrollo's eyes glinted, "what are you doing here and siding with the people opposing me, _brother?_"

Rye eyed Chrollo with his pitch black eyes.

Kurapika stared at the two with his whole body striking numb. He couldn't quite register the connection of the two for just his body felt like it would die that way. It may not be apparent to everyone except himself—but he and Leorio were the only _normal_ beings in that building. The fact that three of the most fearsome monsters in the world emitting malevolent nen in close proximity to them was enough to disintegrate his very body. It was dangerous.

That was why Kurapika was struggling hard to move with eyes seeking his friend.

_We need to get out of here!_

Rye Shin decided not to comment on Chrollo's last word though Hisoka's eyes showed a little spark of interest about the matter. The Black List hunter looked around as if to seek something.

"I'm not against you," he said quietly as he found Leorio coughing on the other side of a boulder, "my interest so happens to be on _your_ opposing side. I don't give inkling whoever it affects… but I see that I'm already too late."

Leorio forcibly pushed himself up and eyed the three beasts in front of him. He caught Rye's eyes and the two looked at each other quietly. Then Rye closed his eyes with a final sigh.

"Too bad," he whispered as he eyed his brother again, "I've always been fond of my _creations._"

"I see," Chrollo answered as he looked at Leorio from the corner of his eyes, "so you are the man behind him…I understand it clearly now… however,"

He looked at intensely at Rye and Hisoka.

"Considering you are the guy who helped them, I won't give a damn either."

He released his Bandit's Secret that made Hisoka and Rye in full alert. Using his best stolen abilities, Chrollo showed no mercy as he attacked one after another— long sharp clothes suddenly seemed to come out of his book and tried to tackle the other two. Rye easily deflected them while Hisoka didn't even bother but managed to destroy the linen all the same. Chrollo didn't stop there and the next thing— he released a giant net of fire and aimed them at Rye but Hisoka was much flattered to defend him. All the same—Chrollo proved to be in par of both monsters.

Not that Rye was moving at all. He was merely dodging and making Hisoka do all the work which he was glad to do. The magician didn't seem to mind this as another collision with Chrollo tore away his clothes. This only made him more excited.

"Come—Chrollo!" he cooed as step by step the two clashed with each other in rapid speed as if dancing in the air—it was a sight not even a normal hunter can follow.

Kurapika dropped himself on the ground while breathing heavily. His shoulder blades were bleeding as he forced himself out of Machi's giant needles. With sweat drop at the side of his face, he looked up to see flashes of shadows colliding above him.

"You enjoy being my brother's pawn much, Hisoka?" Chrollo threw at the magician.

"Don't get jealous over it," Hisoka answered as he sharply sent bullet speed cards on the leader's direction, "As soon as I'm done with you I'm moving to him. Isn't that lovely?"

Chrollo materialized a chain whip on his right hand and thrashed it the magician. Hisoka dodged but his right hand was still caught.

"Dangerous," he muttered as he cut the giant chain with a single slay of his bare hand, "Machi-chan's not here anymore to fix me." He chuckled to himself. Chrollo didn't look pleased.

Kurapika tried to get up but his knees gave away. There was too much power surrounding him and making his body go numb. What more—the monsters fighting around him were not holding back—the place was an actual battlefield. He tried to get up again with clenched teeth but his legs betrayed him.

That was when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"You look like you're in a pinch," said the familiar voice.

Kurapika looked around and saw Leorio staring down at him with that gentle look back in his eyes. Kurapika could not say anything for a moment as he gazed at his friend. Leorio was in no better form than him with beaten and wounded body. What more—the scar on his face were as clear as ever but just then it didn't matter—because the look on Leorio's eyes were shadowing them. His gentle and determined spirit was there again like the old days.

"Leorio…?" he muttered, suddenly overwhelmed. Leorio was back.

The tall man smiled at him and held his hand.

"Let's get out of here."

Picking Kurapika up, Leorio helped him with his shoulder and half carried his friend with one hand holding the blonde's arm and the other on his waist.

They exited the shaking room that explained nothing about how it can remain standing despite the powerful forces wrecking havoc inside it.

"Damn those monsters," Leorio muttered as they walked in the dark hallway. The distance from the battlefield proved to be useless—they could feel their power all the same, "I can't believe it…"

"Let's just leave," Kurapika muttered, desperate to put more distance to those freaking powers with his friend, "the way we are—we cannot fight them anymore."

Leorio didn't say anything but the two of them understood it very well. Both have lost their powers. Both understood very well what it means.

Then Kurapika half glanced at Leorio. A feeling of relief washed down his heart that shrouded his regret about his lost ability. He may have lost his power—but he would gladly forsake it if it meant having his precious friend back. Nothing else mattered to him anymore.

Leorio felt his gaze and looked down at the blonde boy.

"What?" he asked.

"I got you back, Leorio."

Leorio raised an eyebrow. He found the boy's gentle green eyes looking at him sincerely. It made him embarrassed and at the same time relieved too. What kind of emotion he had to go through when he thought he lost those precious eyes, he didn't want to remember.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he countered trying to sound casual.

Kurapika chuckled as he shook his head. Leorio smiled too.

"I thought you said I was annoying."

"Wha—?" the tall man quacked.

"And that you never wanted to be bothered by us—Gon, Killua and I— again."

"Why d'you have to bring that up—?"

"You even called Gon and Killua childish."

"Oi…"

All the worries seem to leave the two as they brought each other up toward the exit. Kurapika couldn't help feeling glad for he was able to survive with his friend this time. He wasn't alone.

That was when they both noticed a shadow of a man standing in the middle of the building's exit.

Leorio noticed him first and he stopped abruptly, his whole body going rigid. Kurapika noticed it and looked up. Then his green eyes flickered for there he was—the masters of shadow, Rye Shin waiting for them.

Rye Shin looked coolly at them with hands on his pocket. He had the air of someone who didn't seem to mind anything _at all._ He watched Leorio and Kurapika gaze back at him with his eyes narrowing a little.

"Leorio?" Kurapika muttered with a little frown as he noticed a sweat drop at the side of his friend's face. Leorio didn't look at him but he saw the tall man's adam's apple go up and down tensely.

"Don't mind him," the man said quietly, "let's continue."

They approached the exit slowly with Kurapika aware that Rye Shin was eyeing them attentively.

They were only a few steps from him; the blonde boy could hear the echo of their footsteps.

Then they were almost upon him, he could feel his friend's body tensing.

Then they were walking pass him—Kurapika felt Leorio gripped his hand tightly and then the man paused. The blonde boy looked worriedly at his friend. Leorio's jaw was clenched and his burrows furrowed. It was like something was bothering him.

"Leorio?" he started and then noticed from the corner of his eyes that Rye Shin had disappeared.

"Let's go." Leorio said quietly and the two friends continued walking into the twilight, leaving behind the trembling building where two most ferocious creature ever alive were still fighting.

* * *

"_There's been no report on any death toll but the authorities have remarked that these two mysterious and consecutive destructions on public and abandoned buildings of the city may have been caused by random group of people who had initially been fighting. Evidence of struggle could be seen in these areas and authorities are looking at the approximate number of groups involved. The sum of destruction may reach millions according to some source…"_

Kurapika's eyes flickered as he watched the newscast two days later. The television showed a large crater at the outskirts of the metropolitan where collapsed buildings and wreckage could be seen. Kurapika held his hands together and watched the report with serious eyes, knowing that only two or three people were responsible for it. Whether the three of them survived or not or whoeve died and who survived, only fate can tell.

He was in deep thinking when he heard a door open. Looking behind him, he saw Senritsu emerge from the room and join him in the living room. They were at a hotel.

"How's Leorio?" the blonde boy asked her as she rounded toward the television to see the report.

"His fever has gone down a bit," Senritsu said quietly but with a sweat drop at the side of her face, "I've tried given him medicine but he said it only makes him sicker."

Kurapika's hardened face softened as he looked at the door where he knew Leorio was. Senritsu smiled a bit at him before saying, "he's asking for you."

Kurapika nodded and headed for the room. He knocked once and then went inside where he found his friend lying on the bed with his right hand on his face. The room was dark with the veil of the curtains down. Kurapika walked up beside the bed and noticed the man's perspiring body and uneven breathes.

Leorio peered at him through his one opened eye.

"Kurapika…" he breathed.

Kurapika sat down at the chair and gaze at the man.

"You don't look well…" he started conversationally that only received a chuckle from the man.

"I've been at my worst," he said hoarsely, "don't worry, it will pass…"

Kurapika's face turned solemn all of a sudden.

"Do you still see it?" he said with a little note of worry, "those things in your head?"

Kurapika saw Leorio gulp with difficulty and noticed his eyes narrow a little.

"Yeah," he answered after awhile, "when you see those things repeatedly on your head… it kinda makes it difficult to get rid of it… all of it…"

The blonde boy was aware of Leorio's problem. The man had been speaking unconsciously during his delusion state about plenty of dead bodies and pool of blood—and then crying voices. Senritsu had said that it was probably because Rye Shin had triggered these images to Leorio for those years they were together and now that Leorio was free from his beast, the withdrawal from this hobby was making him suffer. Kurapika remembered the last he saw of Rye Shin and Leorio's reaction… he couldn't help but suspect that Rye Shin said something to his friend without uttering a single word.

"Hey…" Leorio said in the middle of silence, "Gon and Killua… coming?"

"They're on their way," Kurapika assured as he leaned closer to the man, "I haven't told them anything except that I was able to get you back."

"'Get back' is a strong word," Leorio chuckled, "If only that were true… because all I can feel is that I'm never the same…"

"Leorio," Kurapika's eyes hardened and he felt Leorio's burden in his voice, "don't say that…"

"It's fine," Leorio muttered huskily, "look at us, isn't it ironic? You were the one who was sick like this before…I was thinking how you…got over your sickness back at Yorknew… I couldn't help thinking we rode on the same boat…"

"You'll be fine too…" Kurapika said strongly as he touched his friend's arm, "someday… then maybe… you can pursue your real dream… there's still time for that, Leorio…"

Leorio gazed at Kurapika's green eyes before closing his eyes.

"Pursue my dream… huh?" were his last words.

An hour later, Kurapika stood up and headed for the door. He opened the door quietly and then looked back at his friend's sleeping form. There was a gentle gleam on his eyes as he watched his friend. They have been through so many things since the beginning of their adventure on that first ship they both rode on with Gon. So many things have happened and so many changes… and yet…

Kurapika was just glad he found real friends and was glad they were still there beside him. He would give anything to protect what he has now. Friendship, camaraderie and the feeling that he was no longer alone…

Kurapika closed the door finally.

Leorio opened his eyes in the middle of the dark with his face full of perspiration. He couldn't get rid of the picture of blood in his mind... let alone, the intent idea of killing... he could barely contain himself from hurting them. How his body was aching to rip a throat... A hard expression came on his face and then he buried his eyes on his arms and bit his lips. With those thoughts in his mind, the lone man knew his world was different from theirs.

The next day, when Kurapika opened the room's door, Leorio was gone.

* * *

_***.*.***_

_A/N: '**Finding Leorio'** thanks everyone for keeping up with the action!_

_This idea started when I read the chapter 'Kurapika Reminisce from the manga! Then when Leorio finally showed up in the Hunter's Association election to give Ging a piece of his mind! __And then Kurapika's absence and constant ignorance of Leorio's call! I'd love to see this development in canon but, oh well :)_

_Time Skip, well see what happens to their friendship at the short- _

___**-Epilogue Chapter-**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	18. Epilogue

*******Finding Leorio*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"The chain of vengeance_****_... is over "_**

_- Kurapika to Leorio_

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

* * *

The metropolitan loop line station was jam packed with people as usual. The trains were bustling from different directions with its waiting passengers on each stations leaning forward every now and then to see if their train was coming.

Standing on one of the platforms was a mother and her five year old son. She was clutching his tiny hand in hers while busily paying attention for the train. Meanwhile, the little boy was watching another person standing close to him. The boy watched the strange person with gaping mouth and wonder in his eyes. It was clear that he was intrigued by the stranger beside him. He noted the stranger's blonde hair, green eyes hidden in a pair of glasses and peculiar dress. The stranger seemed to notice him finally and decided to look down at him with his emerald eyes and gave him a small smile. The boy was awed even more by this, especially when he noticed the person's dangling ear pierce glinting into that afternoon sunlight.

"Wow…" he muttered with eyes shining. His mother looked down at him and then up at the person beside her, then tugged on her son's hand.

"Yuuchi, stop staring at people, that's very rude," she whispered at him as she gently pulled him on the other side of the platform.

"But mom, did you see her earring? Why is she wearing only one? Aren't girls supposed to wear two?"

"I'm sure she lost it somewhere darling…"

The blonde person who was none other than Kurapika watched them go with silent eyes. He blinked at them thoughtfully, wondering what on earth the boy meant by 'her'. After awhile, he clutched the bag he was holding, then looked ahead of him again and watched as the train glided before him.

As he boarded the train, he chose the last car and sat with a small book at hand. He read silently but not so oblivious as to what was happening around him. He knew and can count without looking the number of eyes watching him curiously. He knew the number of glances the people were throwing at him and still he can turn a page and understand what he was reading.

It was like that for the rest of the trip.

Kurapika had been sitting there inside, immobilize for some time now, when he suddenly turned a page and folded papers came off. Picking it up from the floor, the blond boy stared at papers and then his eyes softened. That was when the train began to slowly stop. The blonde boy put the folded papers in his pocket and shut his book close with a snap. Everyone around the car shifted in surprise as he stood up but it was to their relief when the 'strange' blond boy quietly picked up his bag, and stood at the door. The train slowly stopped and Kurapika left the car with an air of indifference for he had finally reach his destination.

Looking up, he read the sign of the station: Yorknew City

Kurapika's eyes glinted. He was back to where it all began.

* * *

Half an hour later, we see the same blonde boy standing outside a condominium. He looked up at the building quietly and then walked inside the complex where he inquired for information. The next thing, he was following a bell boy who was willingly showing him the room he was looking for.

Room number 404.

Kurapika stared at the room number and then used the card key the bell boy left in his possession. They told him the previous owner who had bought the apartment never returned two and a half years ago. Whether he was alive or not, they did not know. But the room has been kept the way it was.

Opening the room door, Kurapika switched on the lights and there before him appeared an empty room. He went in and quietly surveyed the area. The room was cold from being unused but there was no visible sign of dust nor cobwebs. Kurapika was sure the condominium manager made sure that it was clean else its previous owner returns. The books were compiled in one corner and the bed was properly made. The blonde boy then noticed a picture frame by the table as he looked around. Looking closely, he recognized that it was a photo of him and his three other friends.

Kurapika's eyes flickered.

Walking toward it, his last meeting with his two younger friends five months ago came back to his memory.

**_Flash back…_**

Inside a hotel's lounge sat three boys. They were facing each other in a small round table with serious expressions, most particularly was the one with the blonde hair. They hadn't seen each other for eight months after Kurapika told them of Leorio's disappearance. For those eight months, the three had never forgotten to keep in touch, and though they may be on their own way—devoting themselves on anything regarding about their missing friend had always been their utmost concern.

As he surveyed the boys, he realized Gon and Killua have changed–both boys have grown a few inches over the months that made Kurapika ask himself if he had ever imagined a world with them as men. Adolescents as they were, both were still emitting confident auras of grown up and extreme self awareness. Gon was sitting with a straight back with Killua sitting with hands at the back of his head beside him.

"It's been a while, Kurapika," Gon started. "How are you doing?"

There was a worried look behind Gon's eyes and Kurapika knew that the boy was worried about him ever since he told them he lost his nen ability. Truth be told, Kurapika also didn't know how he came to terms of losing his ability. It was probably because he had more pressing matter at hands.

"Don't worry," he answered, "I'm fine the way I am, though it's a bit troublesome somehow, but I don't want to focus on that. Hunter or not… I've still got one person to hunt."

Gon gave him a smile.

Kurapika'a expression softened to his young friend's genuine smile. He smiled back, knowing that Gon meant it by heart.

"We are here because of _him,_ right? Leorio." He continued, quiet still.

He eyed Killua pointedly. Kurapika noticed the black haired boy throw a worried look at his companion with white silver hair. Killua, who had his eyes closed and was sitting quietly beside Gon, opened his eyes and gave Kurapika a very long look. Gon bit his lower lip when he noticed Killua moving and then turned to the blonde haired boy.

"Kurapika—" he started but Killua cut him off.

"There's no point in dawdling things, Gon," the Zoldyick boy said as Gon watched him put papers on the table, "I want to make my point after all the greetings, I'm sorry Kurapika. Regardless of that, I guess we all know the reason why we're really here. "

Kurapika remained still as Killua presented papers of what look like newspaper prints in front of him. The blonde boy frowned as he read the titles of the news.

"What are these?" he asked quietly.

Killua's eyes glinted as he put both hands together and levelled it to his lips.

"As what I have previously told you eight months ago, my theory why Leorio left is because of his sudden withdrawal from his activities. The fact that his mind was triggered to kill—"

"We've already agreed on that," Kurapika muttered firmly, "so why are you bringing this news up?"

He looked up sharply at Killua, in time to see the boy's eyes hardened.

"You know my theory, Kurapika," he answered darkly, "… those news... are living proof to that…"

Kurapika's eyes slightly widened as he read each titles of the newspaper clippings Killua had brought. There were different titles but they all go the same way: _Gruesome Death Met Three at Suburb Area, One found dead at market, Man Cut to Dead, Five Children Amputated, Woman Strangled to Death._

Kurapika's hand shook and his lips thinned as he read all the title.

"Kurapika," Gon started with a worried look but Killua remained determined.

"I've been collaborating with Hanzo for quite some time now and he's been working with a crime hunter. Their target has been this mysterious person whose been killing innocent people on the loose. As what Hanzo told me, the Hunter's Association has already marked this mysterious case as something under their power… they are already aware that Leorio has become a Lost one so they have already sent a Lost Hunter after him and gave the order to arrest him… with Hanzo, the crime hunter and the lost hunter on his track, Kurapika, the result they told me all comes to one thing…"

Kurapika listened all through Killua's information with his hands turning into fists.

"There was no question. It was Leorio."

Kurapika's eyes flickered.

**-_end of flash back-_**

Kurapika put the picture down the table and studied the room. The medical books Leorio used were stacked on one corner. Some of the pages were barely touched. Walking toward the study table, Kurapika noticed the untouched desk. Tracing his fingers on top of it, he recalled the last time he saw Hanzo which was a week ago.

It was barely an hour meeting, but it was all Kurapika had feared.

"_There were four women victims this morning_," Hanzo said quietly as the two stood on a bridge and watched the sunset, _"All were killed by hands… with what Killua told me about how his power was stolen, I cannot imagine how he could still do it."_

"It wasn't him," Kurapika said firmly that made the Information Hunter look at him, "no matter what you guys say…I know in my heart that it wasn't my friend."

Hanzo gazed at Kurapika, before looking back at the sunset with a small smile.

"That's what Gon said too," the bald hunter said, "and even though he knew he was contradicting himself, Killua was also cynical about the evidence I showed him. He didn't stop nagging me until I gave him a full witness' account of the murder and the witness' description of the murderer."

Hanzo's voice became grim. Kurapika looked away.

"I'll update you for any developments. Loupe Highland, the Lost Hunter, have not yet reported to me for quite some time now. It's his job to find Leorio in the beginning anyways while Mizaistom Nana is responsible for Crime Hunters. So... when the time comes that we capture him… the Hunter's Association will be the one to judge him," the ninja continued, "it's no longer in your hands, Kurapika. I'm sorry."

Kurapika's eyes were hidden behind his hair.

"It wasn't him…" he repeated firmy, "I believe Leorio."

Yet what if it was the truth? What if Leorio had really lost himself despite the fact that his power was gone? What if Killua's theory was correct—that the abused mind, once triggered, cannot be healed? What if that was the case with Leorio? What was he supposed to do?

Kurapika closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as his mind returned inside Leorio's room. He can only remember Leorio as someone who was willing to go to any lengths for his friend as he did for him; the kind man who was not willing to show his good side so easily just to please people but was ready to help regardless of the situation. The kind of man who would dedicate his whole being for the sake of the people he calls his 'friends' in exchange of his own…

_That stupid stubborn man…that brave and kind man…_

Kurapika opened his eyes with a glint. He would have helped Leorio go through his darkness if he allowed him to. He would even sacrifice himself in order to stop him. He would never let Leorio harm anyone because Kurapika knew in the end it will be one of Leorio's regrets…

And that was it too… the feeling of remorse, regret, guilt upon shedding innocent blood… how can Leorio ever lived with that? The man who wants to save lives of people… his guilt for killing more… his hands that were stained by innocent blood… his hands which he can no longer save a life.

"That's not true," Kurapika found himself whispering with a sudden ache on his chest, "your bloody hands save me, Leorio… you saved me."

* * *

_Large waves… strong storm… the first boat… a rude man in front of him…a lightning strikes… a boy jumping… then suddenly—the back of his loathed man leaving…_

Kurapika didn't know the time when he became aware of his surroundings. Opening his eyes, he saw sunset through the closed window glass. He knew he was still inside Leorio's room with his head bent down his arms on the desk. He had fallen asleep.

Not feeling up to raising his head, he reflected on his dream. He dreamt about the time he first met Leorio and Gon and how in that stormy night he and Leorio faced each other…

He remembered loathing Leorio back then because he knew the man was all words… but then when Gon jumped into the ocean to save that one sailor—wasn't it Leorio who first reacted and willingly drop his guard to save Gon? _Life was more important to him than pride—no—than anything!_

How can Leorio be the murderer of those people?

Kurapika's eyes glinted and he immediately raised his head. Why was he hanging inside Leorio's room when the man itself could be facing a number of hunters? What if they had already captured Leorio—?

Jumping to his feet and with his heart beating fast, Kurapika grabbed his bag and went directly toward the door. That was when he stopped as he found himself face to face with a man who was standing by the entrance.

Kurapika's eyes widened.

"Who are you?"

The man in front of him was tall and well built. He was wearing a strange hat with patches of black and white like it was a cow's head—and he had two little horns on each side of it. The man eyed him with an innocent look and then gestured a hand to his breast. Kurapika saw the gesture and prepared himself to fight. Even without his nen abilities, he knew he was still capable of hand to hand combat.

Then the man spoke in his deep voice.

"I am Mizaistom Nana, a Crime Hunter."

Kurapika looked startled for a moment and he lowered his defences.

"Crime hunter…?" he muttered in sudden realization, "the man hunting Leorio…?"

The man gave him a look as an answer.

"I was sent here by Hanzo," he continued, "he wishes me to bring you up north."

Kurapika's heart thundered under his chest.

"You—have you found Leorio?"

Mizaistom didn't answer but he did blink.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kurapika asked not for the first time as the car sharply drove toward the highlands. The Crime Hunter had kept his silence ever since the ride and Kurapika didn't like it. For the first time in his life he loathed silent people—especially if he was in badly needed of information.

Keeping a silent sigh to himself, he looked out of the window again. It was already nightfall. Wondering what on earth Hanzo was up to the blonde boy decided to be patient.

If they had found Leorio then Hanzo meant for him to do something. If he was to do something about it then fighting would not be a mean—not the way he was—but if the situation asks for it he will. No, violence won't help Leorio at all. Maybe Hanzo has a plan… if not, he, Kurapika, would do everything he can to stay by Leorio's side. Not even if the Hunter Association verdicts Leorio guilty. Kurapika would never let him suffer that.

Clutching his fists, Kurapika saw a flicker of red staring at him from the glass window. He realized his eyes were sparkling red again. It's been a long time.

To Kurapika's surprise, he was taken to an airship where he was met by Gon and Killua. The two boys have also been wondering about Hanzo's sudden call when they were called by Mizaistom to board the airship.

"They found Leorio," Killua said as they sat facing each other again after their last meeting, "but they're not saying anything which can only mean a bad news…"

Gon gazed at his best friend, before staring back at their blonde companion.

It seemed that Kurapika had already thought the same thing as he remained quiet on his chair.

The airship glided on and as night went, Kurapika remained in silent reverie with his eyes glinting from blue to red. Gon and Killua were already fast asleep in their own room while here he was standing in the middle of the dark.

He watched the night sky and the hundred tiny lights below them. He remembered that time when he first encountered Leorio's peculiar letter. He absentmindedly took the folded papers from his pocket and stared at it for awhile. Almost two years have passed and here he was again standing above the sky and reflecting just like that day… but this time he wasn't thinking about vengeance…

No… he was thinking of saving his friend… he made a pact that night… that no matter what happens in the morning, he would do everything on his power to help Leorio.

Because Leorio was someone he could never turn his back on. Not anymore.

* * *

The airship glided down a hill where a car was waiting. Gon, Killua and Kurapika all went down and followed the Crime Hunter toward the car. Their environment was something nostalgic to Gon and Kurapika having been both raise in faraway lands. Killua, meanwhile, eyed the mountain and then look back towards the other mountains where he could not see even the tallest peak of his parent's territory.

"We've come far away," he told the group, "very far."

"You can complain to your friend about that," said a familiar voice that made the trio look at Hanzo who was coming up from the plain. Kurapika immediately met him with a frown.

"Hanzo, where's Leorio?"

"Why isn't that tall man telling us anything?" Gon went on.

"Do you plan to catch Leorio with us or you already had?" Killua's voice was loud.

Hanzo stopped in front of Kurapika—then he was startled to see the blonde boy looking very alarmed with two younger boys on his heels.

"Hang on a sec," he said with a sigh, "I know it was sudden, but I had to confirm it first with Loupe Highland… you can't imagine the trouble I went through just to have these guys collaborate with me!"

Gon and Killua blinked in surprise while Kurapika stared at Hanzo who was actually smiling.

"Follow me," he said.

They walked around the mountain for some time until they reach a small village. All the while they were walking in the middle of the village; Hanzo has been relaying his information to them…

"It was Loupe who found him here. He disregarded the information track notified to the Association about the murderer in the metropolitan and trusted his guts. After months of his manhunt he found him by accident. You can't imagine how, but Loupe encountered a strange beast on his way here and the villagers brought him to their village doctor. Loupe had known Leorio's profile since before so he could not be mistaken. Then he sent me a word a day ago that brought me all the way here—then I sent the Mizaistom to notify him about Leorio's innocence—only to realize they have captured the actual murderer. (cheers and laugh from Gon and Killua) I believe the criminal was saying something about a person speaking inside his head, but I need more information about that… Now…"

They stopped in front of a small bungalow house where a sign _Doctor's In_ was hanging.

Kurapika gazed at the title with a sudden overwhelming feeling. He went forward with everyone behind him. The doorway had no door but a curtain was hanging in front of it. Upon entering the small vicinity, Kurapika looked around but it was with a disappointed heart to see that the house was empty.

"Leorio?" he couldn't help but call.

Someone moved on the side and came in from the doorless backdoor that made Kurapika hold his breath.

A tall man faced him but it wasn't Leorio. It was a tall guy with a pair of glasses over the bridge of his thick nose. He was supporting an injured arm which only meant one thing—he was Loupe, the Lost Hunter. He eyed Kurapika, and then shifted his attention to Hanzo and the rest. Then he understood.

"He's at the back trying to get some fresh air."

Kurapika didn't say anything but went pass the man in one swift movement with Gon and Killua at the rear. They were welcomed by the back garden with lots of trees and green grasses. There were plenty of different vegetables around and as dawn approached, the garden's beauty became visible to the eyes.

And then there he was—Kurapika saw him first. A tall man was standing by a tall tree with his back at them. He was stretching his arms upward and sighing loudly in the morning light which greeted them all.

Kurapika wanted to call him but his voice failed him.

Gon's voice was loud enough for them.

"LEORIO!"

The man snapped in attention and look behind him sharply. His eyes were so big and full of question but it was too late when he realized what was happening for both Gon and Killua have jumped over his tall form and tackled him on the ground. The next scenes were a Merry Go Round.

The boys were laughing so loudly it was hard not to follow their examples. There were shouts of 'old man' 'don't touch that' 'oi' 'ugly old man' 'how?' 'brats' and lots more.

Leorio stopped pulling Killua's cheeks and headlocking Gon's neck when Kurapika came near them.

The two stared at each other. Kurapika noticed the scar on Leorio's face but it wasn't ominous anymore for the doctor's face was clear and humorous. Kurapika liked him that way.

There was a sweat drop at the side of Leorio's face as he stared meekly at Kurapika.

It was clear he knew his fault. But Kurapika had already forgiven him for everything.

"Leorio," he started with a quiet smile, "Finally… _I found you."_

* * *

_***.*.***_

_A/N: '**Finding Leorio'** thanks everyone for keeping up with the action!_

_I dedicate this story to all of Leorio's fans!_

_I believe you won't even read the title if you don't feel any inclination to his character!_

_So this is for you guys!_

_For the man whose not willing to stand at the side anymore~_

_Whose not willing to lose any friend~_

_The manliest Hunter around~_

**_LEORIO!_**

___***-THE END-***_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
